The Best Things are Always the Worst
by meaganl124
Summary: Andy Prince has always been lost. But the discovery of being a demigod, as well as who her father is, starts to change her world for the better. And through everything, will she find the friends and family and home that she'd always desired? Or will she find something more? In love or on the battlefield, Andromeda Prince is ready to face it all as long she has the people she loves.
1. That's When Everything Changes

It was the dead of the winter in Maine. It was cold, distant, and dreary. The longer one stayed there, the longer the memories of the temperatures of Florida faded. Westover Hall increased the frostiness tenfold, as it loomed like an evil castle with a curse put upon it by the nearby ocean. The interior wasn't any less inviting, instead being worse, as to expect of a military school.

Andy walked down the stone hall, the echo her flats against the freezing floor ringing out, and only the howl of the fierce wind that came with the icy snow to distract her from the sound of the party going on in the gym. She felt uneasy, as if something bad was about to happen. This feeling came by often, never actually completely going away, as her entire life had seemed like one bad thing happened after the other, just like dominoes. She was only here in the first place because she'd been shipped off by her social worker, who was at a loss as to what to do with her. But Andy didn't blame the woman. Andy was ten, and had been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia _years_ ago. Finding someone who'd want an imperfect kid like that was hard, especially with her track record of being kicked out time and time ago by her numerous foster families.

Andy was always blamed for mysterious and dangerous incidents that occurred at these houses. And after years of trying to find a family to belong to, the only person Andy could call her friend was her social worker. It wasn't willingly, mind you. It was only due to the fact that the pair always ended up together. The social worker was the most constant person in Andy's life, as they had been together since day one. Of course Andy would rely on her like a friend. But this woman had finally given up and sent her as a charity case to this monstrous place. It just seemed like the world couldn't cut her a break since she was orphaned; even the vice principal of this school, Dr. Thorn, seemed out to get her.

As Andy sighed and headed back to the gym she thought about how this sense of danger was heightened tonight. She ran a hand through her dark black-brown hair and wondered if Nico would ask her to dance. She'd bonded with him and his sister as soon as she got here. They had the same learning disabilities and everything. They were became her first and only real friends. She thought of Nico and her heart sped up. Andy picked a piece of lint from her dark blue skirt and wrapped her matching cardigan tighter around her as she walked down the hall, hoping Nico wouldn't think she was plain and simple next to all those older girls.

"You! Prince!" a thunderous voice boomed from the end of the hall and Andy automatically flinched on reflex. She reluctantly looked towards the source of the voice, knowing already who it must be. Dr. Thorn, dragging Bianca and Nico with him. Andy's sea-green eyes widened in terror and surprise, and then she was being pulled along by the adult too.

Once in the main entry hall, Thorn released them and Bianca immediately checked over the two ten year olds like a mother hen would. Then, everything changed. A boy, no older than fourteen, ran in with a sword and everyone gaped at him, frozen with fear. Not at him, but at what was behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, lowering his weapon. "My name is Percy Jackson. I'll take you somewhere safe." He gazed at the three of them for a moment, then muttered, "Three? Grover said two." Andy perked up at that. Grover, that strange boy she had avoided at every turn. Grover had seemed barely aware of her existence, so she was avoiding him correctly after all. Andy almost smiled, something she rarely did, because she was good at something. But she couldn't exactly write that she was stealthy on her resume unless she was applying to be a criminal. Another useless skill.

"Yes Perseus Jackson, I know who you are." Thorn sneered as he attacked the boy with the sword. Andy stumbled back. Perseus? Percy Jackson swung his sword helplessly as he was pinned by some spike in his shoulder. Andy wanted to sneak up behind Thorn and put her skill to use to save this boy, but she was too terrified to do so. Instead, she clutched Nico's arm unconsciously, just as another spike barely missed Bianca's head.

"You four are coming with me. Quietly and obediently." Thorn glared at them and Andy gulped. She had been right about the danger all along. And now her, along with three others, were toast for sure. This older boy, Percy, seemed desperate to help the di Angelos and Andy. Thorn led them all to the woods and went down a snowy path with only dim flashlights to be their guide. Andy held Nico's hand, not wanting to slip on ice, and watched her breath in front of her as she breathed out. "In the clearing we will summon your ride." Thorn announced, to which Bianca demanded, "What clearing?"

"Shut up you insufferable girl." Thorn boomed and Andy edged closer to Nico as he mustered up the courage to yell back, "Don't talk to my sister that way!"

They had just gotten to the clearing when Andy stumbled at the edge of the cliff and Nico yanked her over to him.

"Thanks." Andy breathed, her face suddenly warm, and Nico shrugged, breaking apart from her to take out some Mythomagic figurines.

"By all means Son of Poseidon. Jump and save yourself." Thorn gestured to Percy at the water and cliffs below. "Though I'd kill you before you reached the bottom."

Andy whimpered. Was Thorn a terrorist? A murderer? A kidnapper? Was he hoping to get a ransom from taking them? Bianca and Nico mentioned no parents, and Andy's mom was dead. There would be no one to save them. Every word spoken made little to no sense to her. She was about to scream for help or mercy, though Thorn would probably just kill her faster for that act of insolence, when an invisible force knocked all four kids to the ground. Andy caught some mentions of Greek Gods, along with the clashing of swords and shields, but that was overpowered by the roar of a helicopter. Andy glanced up once, saw Thorn turn into something horrible, like the Boogeyman, and shut her eyes firmly telling herself, "I'm crazy. I'm going crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy. I'm insane."

There was a sound then, like something lighter was being used as a weapon against Thorn. Andy opened an eye to catch a glimpse of arrows whizzing by and attacking the vice principal. The source of the arrows came from a group of girls around Andy's age to about Percy's age. One of these…hunters, Andy guessed, asked for permission to kill Thorn.

"No fair." Thorn wailed.

"Permission granted." Said another girl. Thorn then turned on Percy and his teammate, only for a blonde girl to jump on the monster's back and be taken down with him over the cliff.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Let her go. You are in no position to hurl yourself off a cliff." The auburn haired girl stated simply.

Andy stood by as Percy demanded to know who this girl was, telling him what to do.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." Andy almost fainted right there in her little blue cardigan. Artemis? The Greek Goddess?

"Hold up, who are you people?" Bianca asked.

"A better question for you dear, who are your parents? The three of you." Artemis motioned to Nico and Andy as well.

"We're all orphans. Nico is my brother and Andy is our friend-"

"You are all half-bloods. One parent of thy was mortal, the other Olympian." This girl who called herself Zoe told them.

"Our lives are dangerous." Said another girl, who gave her name as Thalia. Everything was explained, monsters, demigods, gods- the whole bit. Andy thought about it for a moment, letting it all sink in. Mow all those accidents she'd been a part of made sense if these so-called monsters were after her.

"Wait, Grover…you're a demigod?" Bianca turned to the boy, who had joined in the battle.

"Satyr." He clarified, then cocked his head to one side as he looked at Andy. "I swore there was another powerful presence but it seemed to be always skirting around me so I wasn't sure. I figured I was just losing my touch." Grover said, causing Andy to look down in embarrassment. Grover took off his shoes, revealing that he was indeed a satyr with his hooves. And while the di Angelos seemed shocked, Andy just numbed herself to it.

"We'll take you to Camp Half-Blood. It's safe there." Percy told the apparent demigods.

"There is another option." Zoe cleared her throat, and Thalia cut her off angrily, "No, there isn't!" The two glared at one another.

"Bianca? Andy? Would you join me on a walk?" Artemis asked and the two girls went hesitantly, not sure how many more surprises they could take in one night.

Camp for the night was up in minutes, and Andy's belongings, along with the di Angelos', had all been retrieved. Andy was sitting beside Bianca in front of Artemis, and finally accepting this strange turn of events no longer seemed like a dream, when Percy Jackson entered the tent. Andy stared at him, drawn to him somehow. Andy still stiffened however when he took a seat directly beside her, but deep down, she felt like she could hug him right then and he'd happily comfort her. She was drawn to him in a way that Nico was to Bianca. However, those two were siblings. And Percy Jackson was most definitely _not_ related to her.

Andy thought about what Artemis had said earlier on the walk. She could be immortal, a huntress…if she let Nico go. Andy hadn't had the time to contemplate her decision before Percy had entered the tent. The three older people discussed matters Andy felt were too above her, too dangerous to get involved with, so she sat there, thinking about what she should do. Immortality. It was everybody's desire. But being stuck in a ten year old body forever? Forgetting about Nico? Was that even possible? How could she? She snapped back to the scene in front of her as Artemis asked what conclusion she had come to. Andy held her breath. If Bianca refused, Andy surely would as well. She had no desire to be all alone and start over yet again.

"A new family." Bianca smiled dreamily. Well yes, the Hunters stuck together, and they were their own family but…This Camp Half-Blood…they could be her new family too. "Is it worth it?" Bianca asked and Zoe nodded to her. So Bianca nodded her head to Artemis, and she was made a Hunter. Immediately, she felt more distant, more powerful to Andy. Andy knew if she too accepted and pledged to Artemis, she'd feel connected to Bianca once more.

"What do you say, dear Andy?" Artemis fixed her gaze on the younger girl and Andy opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She saw Percy out of the corner of her eye, and thought of Nico. He would need her since he'd feel deserted by Bianca.

"I politely decline Artemis." Andy finally told the goddess. Percy seemed to breathe easier and Zoe glared at Andy, like she had at Thalia earlier. Bianca looked away from Andy, maybe in shame or disappointment, while Artemis nodded like she had expected this.

"I understand. If you ever change your mind, you may join us." Then Artemis announced the ride to camp would be from her twin brother, Apollo. Percy and Andy were outside the tent, looking up at the school, waiting for dawn, and Andy without any expression plainly told him, "No one will even notice that Dr. Thorn, the di Angelos and I have gone."

Percy snapped his head towards the younger girl, as if she'd read his mind. She smiled sadly without showing her teeth. "You're easy to read Perseus, Son of Poseidon." Andy's smile fell and she seemed to deflate a little. Percy studied her. "You'll be claimed." He assured her.

"I gave up the Hunt...because I want to know who my father is. I've never had anybody like that in my life. My mother died when I was just a toddler." Percy then noted how she played with a white-silver ring with a blue topaz and aquamarine center, with dolphins running up on the sides on her finger. He pointed at it. "Was that hers?"

"Huh?" Andy followed his point and gaze to the ring and smiled for real, the first real smile he'd seen on her. Her teeth were as white as pearls. "It's all I have left of my mother. No pictures, nothing. Everything was lost in the fire." Andy paused then.

"What?" Percy questioned, watching her, trying to figure out her godly relative.

"Oh, it's just…I remember my mother giving it to me for some holiday or something, and she had told me it was _enchanted_ to keep me safe until I met the sea's tide. Whatever that means. My mom was a marine biologist down in Florida, so she was big on stuff like that."

"So how'd you end up in Maine?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I've been up and down the East Coast. My social worker was running out of places to stick me, so I was sent here as a charity case."

"My brother was like that. My half-brother. A charity case."

"And now?" Andy's eyes piqued with interest.

"He's part of the family. He has a home. He was claimed by Poseidon himself. Tyson is really sweet, and childish. But he's strong and good with his hands." As Andy listened to Percy, she found herself wishing she could be Tyson. Then she would have a brother who spoke so highly of her and lovingly…what it must feel like to belong to a family.

"I want a family. But not the Hunters." Andy told him, adding the last part on quickly.

"You want a family that includes Nico?" Percy guessed and Andy turned beet red. Well, not like that, but as a friend sure. Percy laughed. "That's cute, how you're so adamant about this bond thing."

"Well Nico is my first friend…in a long, long time. I can't exactly leave him behind." Andy looked down at her feet nervously and Percy stared, wanting to hear more about Andy's mom and her own life and interests. He had a surging need to protect her and he ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she sounded annoyed, but she laughed alongside Percy.

"Well, now you've got another friend. How about that?" he told her and Andy grinned at this. Percy smiled back at her, then looked east. "Andy, the sun's coming up!"

* * *

**New story! I've been meaning to write this for like two years now, but I haven't had the chance, but now that I've written the rough draft, I'll start uploading. I'll try to add a new chapter each day, if you guys...**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	2. Welcome to Camp

The most handsome boy, around seventeen or eighteen, stepped out of the most gorgeous car Andy had ever laid her eyes on. She knew next to nothing about cars, but she knew immediately that this was the car of her dreams.

"Apollo's hot." Thalia muttered under her breath.

"He's the sun god." Percy stated and Thalia retorted that he had missed her meaning, causing Andy to stifle a giggle. Thalia turned, hearing it, but instead of glaring, she smiled. "It's like all those years ago…Andy reminds me of how Annabeth was."

Apollo agreed instantly to transporting everyone to camp, as if were the coolest bus driver around or something. He looked over at Percy, Thalia, and Andy. His gaze at them showed them that he knew exactly who each of them were. He casually sauntered over and ignoring the older kids, squatted down to Andy's height.

"Andromeda Prince." He said with a bright smile. Andy stiffened, but Apollo laughed and pulled her into a hug, as if he knew she needed it. "You're so adorable! I wish you were mine!" Yeah, Andy thought, that'd be nice.

"Brother!" Artemis growled and Apollo chuckled in Andy's ear before letting go.

"So hugging little cuties aren't allowed? You tried to recruit her, didn't you?" Apollo grinned as Artemis turned her head away from him. "That's rich! Way to go Andy!" He leaned over and whispered, "How would you like to be my new sister and replace that boring maiden goddess over there? Family, eh. I mean, you're family too, but anyway-"

"Apollo, I fail to see where you're going with this foolish notion." Artemis groaned.

"All right, all right. Everyone in!" he motioned to his vehicle which was now a bus.

"C'mon sweetheart." Apollo picked up Andy's bag for her but she stopped in her tracks completely. The last time someone called her sweetie, it had been a foster father…and she'd tried running from _that _place.

"Brother, she may not be a Hunter, but she is only ten years old." Artemis scolded the sun god.

"Right, right. Well, in a few years, maybe she'll warm up to me. Ha! Get it? Warm up?" Apollo started to laugh and Andy was led onto the bus by Percy and Thalia, away from Apollo. Andy ended up sitting in front of them with Nico, which she didn't mind in the slightest. Thalia ended up driving, which was a disaster, but Nico and Andy treated it like it was a rollercoaster ride. Finally, Camp Half-Blood was in sight, as pointed out by Apollo.

Andy looked down through the window. It was bigger than her imagination. Cabins, a pavilion, dining hall, a beach, stables…it had everything! Thalia braked and they ended up in the canoe lake, and then everyone got off the bus into camp.

Nico pointed out a rock climbing wall with lava and was absolutely fascinated with everything wholeheartedly. Andy, on the other hand, while just as intrigued, was more observational and kept her thoughts internally. From what little Andy remembered, her mom had always been quiet, studying samples from the lab or reading up on dolphins or something.

Nico was holding onto Andy's hand she realized. How long, she had no idea. But with the light frost covering of snow on the ground, his touch seemed to warm her, despite the fact that he was always cold to the touch. Bianca came over, whispered something in Nico's ear, and he scowled, turning away from her, and tugging Andy along with him. He was grumpy, which was new to Andy. She watched him in wonder, and looked around at her surroundings in excitement. She saw two near identical boys picking a lock on what she guessed was the camp store, a big African-American guy stoking a forge, and even a small snowball fight in the distance.

Chiron and Dionysus were introduced to the group, and then Grover whisked Andy and Nico away to watch the orientation film. Nico seemed back to his normal goofy ways, but as Grover led them away, Andy looked back over this shoulder, knowing this was just a distraction while the older kids discussed important adult matters.

Later, after the film was over, Nico burst into the rec. room of the Big House, going on about everything about this camp, while Andy trailed behind him silently. It was decided that there'd be a Capture the Flag game the next night and Nico and Andy were sent off to Cabin Eleven. The cabin was overflowing with people, and Andy wondered if all the other cabins were like this.

"I see two undetermineds!" two boys sang in unison behind the ten year olds. Andy instinctively grabbed Nico's hand on reflex and backed away, but the boys just laughed.

"We're Connor and Travis Stoll. Head counselors of the Hermes cabin. God of thieves, travelers, messages etc."

"Head counselors? Shouldn't there only be one?" Andy asked, tilting her head to one side.

The entire cabin fell deathly silent and Andy knew she'd stepped on a landmine. "Not anymore. Anyway!" one of the boys clapped their hands eagerly. "Don't leave your things unattended. Someone in here may just take it."

Andy stepped closer to Nico after seeing the twinkle in the boys' eyes.

"How cute." Said the other one. "Like a little couple." He grew thoughtful. "If Luke were here-" He immediately shut his mouth. "Nevermind. Everyone back to their activities! Dinner is in an hour!" And that was it.

The two kids were left to fend for themselves in the wild cabin. Andy could tell who was a child of Hermes or not because they all had the same sneaky gleam in their eye and they shared the same distinct nose. And suddenly, Andy found it hilarious that those brothers last name was 'Stoll.'

Everyone wore an orange camp t-shirt it seemed, and Andy noted to get one as soon as possible as she squeezed next to Nico at the Hermes table for dinner. Nico was busy chatting about Mythomagic to Connor and Travis, Bianca was off with the Hunters, having fun…Percy and Thalia sat alone at their tables. Andy decided that once they got their food, she'd join one of them. There were camp announcements and such and then the amazing dishes appeared. Andy hadn't eaten like this in well, ever. She noticed how everyone got up and scraped a portion of their meal into the fire.

"It's an offering to our godly parent." Percy told her as he got closer. Andy almost jumped in surprise, and looked down at her plate. Who was she supposed to offer her food to? Percy nudged her, snapping Andy out of her thoughts. "Don't sweat it. I went through the same thing when I first got here. Exact same cabin and everything."

"And now you're one of the Big Three's kids. I wish I could be like that." Andy sighed.

"No you don't. Thalia and I attract more monsters than anyone else at camp because we're their kids. We're too powerful. That's why we're alone, there aren't any siblings to sit with."

"Oh, that sucks." Andy said, and it was her turn for the offering. She scraped some food in, and offered it up to whoever wanted it. As Percy offered his meal to his father, Andy stared at the fire and said, "What if…my mom's death was my fault? Like maybe I started it or a monster found me?" Percy stopped to look at her, wondering what pain she'd gone through over the past several years to come out thinking like that. Percy knew it was plausible that a monster had attacked her, but he didn't want to upset her and shook his head. "No way. Not possible."

"You sure?" she asked, hesitant.

"Positive. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye?" she asked, easing up to him.

"Sure, sounds great." Percy laughed.

"Percy…can I sit with you? You seem lonely." Percy sighed and explained the camp's seating rules.

"That's pointless." Andy glared at the floor. Percy agreed. "Fine. I'll see you later Percy." She told him as she went to rejoin Nico once more.

On the way back to the cabin, Andy ran to the front of the line calling for the Stolls. The twins turned to her and cocked their eyebrows at her. "Yes?" they questioned in unison.

"Before, about Luke…What happened to him?"

"Oh." They blinked, caught off-guard. "Well…" it seemed like they were debating whether or not to lie to her about the subject. Andy tapped her foot, waiting, as people walked past them to the cabin. Finally one said, "Travis, she'll find out about him sooner or later."

"Could it be sooner?" Andy urged. "Like now?" The twins both laughed at her lack of patience.

"Luke used to be everyone's friend at camp. He'd have taken to you like a little sister, you're that kind of girl."

"Used to be? What happened?"

Connor looked to Travis uncertainly before saying, "Luke betrayed us. He turned his back on the Gods for the Titans. He's convinced he'll bring Kronos back. Luke's…got a few unresolved issues with Dad."

Andy frowned. Their own brother, a boy the two had obviously admired, turned on them because he was mad at their father? Gods and Titans? Was there a war brewing?

"He left like a year and a half ago. He tried to kill Percy and then just disappeared-"

"What?" Andy shrieked. "Kill Percy?" Her eyes widened. "No, Percy is…but he…I don't…_why_?"

The Stoll brothers shrugged. "Why don't you ask Percy yourself?"

"Fine, I will." Andy told them confidently.

"No one really likes talking about Luke though, so have fun trying to get it out of him." The Stoll brothers hurried off to the cabin to keep order and Andy stood alone for a minute, before following and playing Mythomagic inside with Nico.

The next day was an obstacle course for Andy. She had to go along with Hermes' cabin activities, and though Nico was with her, she would have liked Bianca to be with them. But more importantly, Percy. He, along with Thalia, were the only ones in their cabins due to some Big Three Pact about having kids. And because they had their cabins to themselves, they did whatever they wanted.

Andy, stuck with the Hermes cabin and preparations for the first magical Camp Half-Blood game she'd ever play, wasn't able to find the time to slip away to talk to Percy. She wanted to ask, but didn't want to be a letdown for her team tonight. She'd never been sporty, things went wrong when she tried, so this would be pretty much her first sports game ever.

At one point after lunch though, Andy managed to find the opportunity to sneak away and find Percy wandering around camp looking bored. She felt bad, ditching her cabin like that, but this was more important. Who cared if Andy was playing with 12 other campers against the Hunters? One of the Aphrodite members had gladly stepped aside so the newbie could prove herself. It was funny, that conversation with that girl, Drew.

"So you're new…You don't look like a Hermes kid…Undetermined, aren't you?" Drew had laughed and the arrogant way she spoke made Andy's blood boil. Just because she wasn't claimed didn't mean she was any less of a demigod than she was. At one time Drew had been new and confused like her, but Andy bit her tongue so she wouldn't spit anything hateful back to Drew. "Who's your godly parent? Father or mother? I mean," Drew lifted up Andy's chin to examine the child's face, "You're not bad looking. You could be my sister."

"My _father_ is the god in my case." Andy shoved Drew's hand off her. Drew stumbled back in shock, as if Andy's touch shocked her, surprised her. For Drew to actually be rejected somehow…but her sickening smile returned. "I see. Good thing then. You'd only bring shame to Aphrodite. Get ready to fight the Hunters kid, because you'll be in my place for Capture the Flag tonight." Drew turned on her heel to walk away and called out over her shoulder, "Hurry back to your cabin, darling! Oh wait, you don't belong there. No one's claimed you because they don't want you I guess."

Andy had the urge to follow after her and tear Drew's blonde locks from her head, and also to run back to the sword practice where she'd left Hermes cabin, but Andy had a golden opportunity to question Percy about Luke.

"Percy!" she called out, jogging over to him. Percy looked over to her, surprised someone was yelling out for him, and then spotted Andy waving and coming closer with a smile plastered across her face. They crossed over to one another, meeting halfway, and Percy asked her what was up.

"Well…" Andy shifted on her feet, and then spoke bluntly, "What happened with Luke and you?" Why'd he try to kill you?" Andy seemed upset at the prospect of Percy getting hurt and he sighed. He didn't want to tell her just yet. She seemed so innocent, and she appeared to be enjoying herself at camp so far, exploring this new world. So, he did the only thing he thought he could. He lied.

"Who said that? Connor and Travis? They're liars. Luke didn't try to kill me. We had an argument, and he left because I'm Poseidon's kid and he didn't want to make me angrier. Haven't seen him since he left, or I would have convinced him to come back already."

Andy breathed a sigh of relief and a sweet, warm smile spread across her face making Percy feel terrible for lying to her already. She bought the lie though, which he supposed was good. "Thank heavens. I was worried. Alright, I won't believe the Stoll's anymore. See you at Capture the Flag tonight, Percy! I snuck away from the cabin to ask you, so I better get going before Nico realizes I'm gone. Bye!" she waved over her shoulder and ran down the hill, content with Percy's answer. He watched her go, wondering if she'd hate him once she found out that he'd blatantly lied to her face. She looked up to him like a hero and a role model. How could he disappoint her?

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	3. Family

For the game, Andy suited up and received a slim, short sword as her weapon. Nico seemed more excited than her for Capture the Flag, even though their armor was entirely too big for the both of them. Nico was prepared for something like one of his Mythomagic battles, like he was live-action roleplaying or something, and as he bounced around in his excitement, Andy couldn't help but smile at him from a distance. He glanced at her as they walked with the blue team to their positions.

"Why do you get a sword?" Nico frowned and Andy wondered why he _didn't_ get one when Beckendorf, who was in charge of them on guard duty, took the sword for his own and thanked Andy for holding it for him.

Nico grinned as if this made perfect sense now, and Andy nodded to Beckendorf but internally asked herself why she had gotten the sword in the first place. She'd always watched sports from the sidelines, and she had thought she would actually get to do something, but she stuck on guard duty, which was just as bad as being in the bleachers. Suddenly, participating at all felt like a joke.

The Stoll brothers leaned down on both sides of her and whispered, "So did you ask?"

Andy turned both ways to look at both brothers, then looked straight ahead, ignoring them. They had lied, so they would get the silent treatment.

"You must have made her mad. Her classic punishment is ignoring you until you apologize." Nico observed from personal experience.

"But we did nothing!" the brothers protested. Nico shrugged in the clunky armor.

"Then try to remember. She won't forgive you until you do."

The twins groaned and Andy paid no mind to them, looking over the forest, watching the action, and wishing she could be helping over there somehow instead of being defenseless over by the flag with Nico and some babysitters.

Just then Percy ran to join the fight, and Andy watched him go, not wanting to hold up the fort like he'd ordered without him, but not wanting to disappoint him either. Percy and Thalia seemed to clash a lot, as seen by him breaking away from his position, so how were they co-team captains? Their fellow guards cheered as he ran into battle, but Andy craved taking a sword back and running after Percy to fight with him.

Suddenly, Zoe was there. She managed to get the flag and she sprinted off with it. Immediately, Beckendorf, Connor, Travis, and Nico all got up to chase her and perform their duty while Andy stared blankly in shock.

"C'mon!" Nico urged and pulled Andy's hand in his so she would run with him. They spotted Percy ahead of Zoe, and as Percy took in the situation, he joined in on the chase, hurrying to get to the water to douse Zoe in it, but it was too late. Zoe had already crossed back onto her team's territory and won.

Andy looked around for the Stolls, realizing they weren't anywhere to be seen, and gasped when she saw where they were. The two had stopped running with them because they took arrows to their helmets and their armor had dents from arrows grazing it as well. They seemed pretty beat up and Andy understood that the Stolls had protected Nico and her from any oncoming attacks because the two ten year olds were defenseless. Chiron came and picked the brothers up on his back and Andy slipped out of Nico's grasp to check how hurt the older boys were.

"I'm so sorry!" Andy cried over and over but the brothers' only reply was, "Does this mean we're forgiven for whatever we did?"

Andy nodded hastily in agreement and Nico watched the scene unfold from afar. Andy could try all she wanted to be invincible, strong, and emotionless, but she was human. Well, half human at least, and in reality she was sweet, caring, gentle…she couldn't hold a grudge as hard she tried. Nico always entertained Andy's little grudges, always playing along for her sake. Andy didn't realize it yet, but Nico was always looking out for her. It didn't matter if he was deeply into Mythomagic or whatever, he'd always sneak quick glances in her direction to see if she was feeling alright or to see what she was doing. She was completely unaware of the extents he went to in order to protect her, even if he wasn't as strong as the others out there, he had a need in him to defend her against any monsters she may encounter. He was ready to do it, even if he had no idea that he was consciously.

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia thundered, looking as angry as a Fury. Andy snapped her head towards the scene away from her head counselors and started unconsciously moving closer. Percy and Thalia were arguing, to the extent where Thalia pushed Percy, shocking him so he flew backwards into the water. Thalia's eyes flickered, and she turned pale, trying to apologize, but then Percy was angry, and he lifted a wave into the air and doused Thalia with it from head to toe. Those two clashed alright. Chiron ordered for them to stop, but Thalia had resumed her fighting position, took her spear, and the pair prepared for the fight. Percy raised Riptide, and Andy's green eyes flashed with disgust and anger. She stepped forward much to the astonishment of the other bystanders.

Waves erupted in her ears and before she knew it, before she had any idea what was going on, both Percy and Thalia were soaking wet with water from the creek and they had yet to charge at one another. They had broken their concentration when the water hit them, and Percy, who never got wet unless he wanted it so, was caught so off-guard, his clothes were as wet as Thalia's. Everyone was staring at Andy, while she stared back, confused, not fully aware of what she had just done. Just then, a symbol glowed above Andy's head, and everyone stared at it. Andy glanced up and spotted a trident, then snapped her gaze to Percy who was still staring at the space above her head in disbelief. They were siblings. Poseidon had claimed her. Without giving anyone a minute to recuperate, an ugly, distorted figure came through the trees, recited some prophecy, and went still. That was the Oracle.

Everything broke up quickly after that. Andy headed back to the Hermes cabin to grab her belongings, Nico trailing noiselessly behind her. She couldn't help but feel giddy. She'd been claimed. Claimed! She was one of the Big Three kids too! The dangers of that didn't even faze her then. She was going around Hermes cabin, checking to make sure that another cabin mate hadn't stolen any of hers when she realized her existence was illegal. That pact…Poseidon had broken it twice. It must've looked bad enough when he'd claimed Percy, but now her too. He must've been going through a hard time up on Olympus just then.

Did her father really like her mother that much? That he would have broken his pact a second time? Andy didn't remember much about her mother, but she did know a few things. She'd had medium brown hair, hazelnut colored eyes, and a sweet demeanor. She used to read bedtime stories and tales about different creatures of the sea. She had enjoyed every moment with her moment, because her mom was always working.

"You have his deep sea green eyes." She'd told Andy time and time again. She had always thought the 'sea-green' thing was only a description but it had been a clue to who she was all along. Then again, she'd thought her dad was dead or something her entire life. She'd make up stories in her head when things got bad at different foster homes where her dad would find her and save her. She wanted to be a kid again.

She often dreamed of the night her mother died over the years, and even now, it still terrorized her. She could see the flames even now, the exact ones that had threatened her and her home. She'd never felt weaker, more powerless in her life then she did then.

"Andy? Andromeda!" she heard her mother faintly calling from downstairs. Andy was just standing in the middle of her room as her toys burned. Finally, her mother got to her, with a hacking cough, picked Andy up, and then when getting to the stairs, it blazed with blames, blocking their escape route. Her mother had closed her eyes and began to pray quickly. The flames were doused only long enough to get to the ground level and her mom's smile of relief quickly dissipated as she saw something coming out on top of them. Suddenly, they got separated.

"Mommy!" Andy called, but there was no answer besides crackling flames. Andy headed out the wide-open door into a fireman's arms. And just like that, that chapter of her life ended. It bothered Andy how fuzzy and unclear it was. Her mom must've gone out to get the mail before she started preparing dinner, and came back to find the house completely engulfed in flames. That was why the front door was open, which was obvious enough. And the prayer must've been to Poseidon, to protect Andy or something. Did he always guide her with that final prayer from her mother?

There had been that one time where her foster brother had raised his hand at her to strike her after she'd walked in on him doing drugs and he'd pulled her into the bathroom to scare her into not tattling on him. The bathroom sink had exploded all over him then. Incidents like this got her kicked out of each home time and time again, as when the parents got home and came upstairs; the boy pointed to Andy and blamed her for the sink. But now, she was grateful for those incidents. She'd never met her father, but the fact that he was looking out for her warmed her heart.

"Andy?" Nico asked quietly and Andy's head snapped up to look at him. He smiled at her sadly and said, "You get to move out huh? Into like the V.I.P cabins. The Big Three…Poseidon…"

Andy smiled weakly back, and crossed over to him, taking his hands in hers. "You'll be claimed soon enough, you'll see! It's not like we won't see each other again or anything. I'll ask Percy if he can schedule some activities the same time as the Hermes cabin."

Nico grinned. "Sounds good."

Andy dropped his hands and took one last look around at the crowded cabin. Her only friends in here were Nico and the Stoll brothers, who she'd have to visit in the infirmary tomorrow. There was no one here to say goodbye to. It'd only been a day.

"Help me carry my bags?" Andy offered to Nico, not wanting to leave him just yet. He nodded and picked one bag up, handing the other to her. They then walked out and headed to Cabin Three. Once they got to the door, Nico gave over the luggage, and with a short, "See you tomorrow," he had disappeared into the dark of the night and Andy hadn't gotten to utter a single word.

She looked up to the door in front of her, feeling almost like an intruder in the place, but pushed open the door anyway to be met with the smell of the sea. She grinned and entered the place, closing the door behind her. She stood there for a moment, taking it all in. It felt right, like she belonged there. There was a saltwater spring in the back, and only a few beds lined the walls, one obviously Percy's. There was another looking slightly used, and Andy guessed it was Percy's brother. Her brother too. She had a family now. It was like a dream. She'd had no other living relatives besides her mom…She then claimed her own bed and pushed her luggage under the bed, and sat on the bed, playing with her mom's ring on her finger. She wondered if the ring had been a gift from her father. Maybe. Anything was possible after all.

"I'm here Mom." She spoke aloud. "Princess Andromeda has finally found her Perseus." Andy knew from her mom that her father had named her. It had been his only request, regarding their daughter. And now she knew why. Andy wanted to laugh at the connection. Perseus and Andromeda. It was as if Poseidon knew Percy would be the one to rescue her.

Just then the door opened and a distraught, disappointed Percy entered, muttering something about the prophecy and a quest. He quickly realized he was not alone, and looked over to Andy sitting on her newly claimed bed and stared.

"…Hi." Andy managed at last.

"So I have a little sister." He smiled weakly. "Dad could have warned me. Wonder if there are more siblings…" he clutched a gold coin in his hand tightly and crossed over to the spring. "I should call Mom…Oh goddess, accept my offering." He tossed the coin into the water. "Show me Sally Jackson. Upper East Side, Manhattan. Andy watched as the water changed to show a clear image of a woman with a man laughing at what she guessed was Percy's kitchen table. Andy sat there, out of sight, not wanting intrude. The man left the picture and the mother and son talked. "Mom, there's someone you should meet-"

"Percy, I have to go. Talk to you soon." She swiped her hand across the image and it rippled, causing the connection to end. Percy sighed and looked over to Andy, who was looking sadly at her ring. He sat down beside her, plopping himself onto her bed and asked, "Do you miss her?"

Andy answered softly without removing her gaze from her finger, "I do. Every day. You're so lucky Percy. I envy you."

Percy looked at her face for a minute before crushing her to him in an awkward side-hug. "You have a home now Andy. You have me."

Andy glanced up at him, a little confused, overjoyed, and teary-eyed. How could Percy not see it before? They shared the exact same eyes.

"Percy…who's Annabeth? The blonde girl that went over the cliff."

"My friend. One of the best I've got. She's really smart, she's Athena's daughter, and she wants to be an architect." Percy's voice got caught in his throat.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Goodnight Percy." She sympathized.

"Yeah…night." He crossed over to his bed distractedly. "Lights out."

Andy saluted him. "Aye-aye captain." The two crawled into bed, falling asleep in minutes. Both weren't alone anymore. They had someone they could rely on. Percy had a sister, his cabin wasn't so empty anymore, and Andy found herself with a brother, with a _family_.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	4. The Chase

Andy awoke in the middle of the night to see Percy's bed empty, and his sword and that cap were missing as well. The sound of the ocean seemed to beckon to her, so she quickly got dressed, and headed down to the beach, praying Argus and the harpies that the Stolls had told her about wouldn't catch her. Just as she got out of the cabin area, a shadow passed by overhead. She looked to see Percy on a Pegasus, landing in the pavilion. What was he was doing? Mignight riding practice? By the time got over there, Percy was talking to Nico.

Another surprise. Why was Nico there? Andy kept out of sight and listened. "Keep my sister safe." Nico demanded, and Percy looked Nico straight in the eye saying, "If you do the same for me." Then he got back on his Pegasus to follow after the people that had apparently left earlier on a quest. Andy couldn't just let him go. It felt like she was letting the one chance she had at family slip away. She sprinted to the stables, grabbed a pegasus that went by Coral, and took her to follow her brother.

"Blackjack does whatever Percy wants." She heard and gasped. This voice in her mind…

"You're Percy's sister, right? Of course you can hear me. Your father created the horse."

"Coral?" Andy asked dumbly, staring in shock at the feminine chestnut colored flying horse.

"Duh! And here I thought a Daughter of Poseidon would be smarter than a boy."

"Hey! That's really rude!"

"We better just be tracking down these idiots. Boys. Blackjack never listens to me. He just had to go and bother Percy again. Ugh, will I get some apples for doing this?" Coral whined.

"If we manage to catch up to them. C'mon, fly faster." Andy urged and they increased in speed. As they soared over Manhattan, vines wrapped around Coral and the scent of grapes filled the air. Dionysus.

"Mr. D," Andy gasped, "How-"

"You think I wouldn't notice? I caught your brother up there, but let him go. If he dies, one less nuisance."

"Man. Tough break." Coral neighed but Andy ignored her.

"What about me? Shipping me back to camp?"

Mr. D. studied Andy for a second. "I couldn't care less about what happens to the campers."

"So I can keep going?"

"Go ahead. Chase him. I won't stop you. With any luck, you'll be burned to a crisp by a dragon or something."

Andy's insides flipped over at that, and the god saw her pained expression.

"Insensitive." He said grudgingly. "Mom died in a fire, right? You want something to drink? Drinks always calm my nerves."

"No, no thanks." Andy managed. The vines recoiled from around Coral. "Oh, and Mr. Dionysus?" He turned to her lazily, as if talking to her were a waste of time. "Thank you." Mr. D. raised an eyebrow and even cracked a quarter of a smile. "Don't die half-blood." He told her and then he was gone.

"Man, you are a suck-up!" Coral seemed ashamed of her rider and Andy shot back, "I am not!"

"Whatever you say."

"Let's go, we can't lose track of Percy."

"Can we just ditch this mission already? Blackjack is so…" Coral searched for the right term. Andy shook her head and they continued on, managing to follow her brother from a distance all the way to the country's capital.

"Can I go now?" Coral whinnied as they landed and Andy turned to look the tired horse in the eyes after she dismounted and stroked her mane for a minute, smiling fondly. "Thanks. You can leave now, yes."

Coral actually stopped moaning and groaning. "Wait…are you sure? Will you be fine on your own?"

Andy put her hands on her hips. "I'm Andromeda Prince, ten years old. Of course I can handle myself!"

"If you're sure then." Coral flew off and Andy was touched by Coral's hesitation. She didn't know the horse cared.

"Now then…" Andy said to herself and looked around at the nation's capital. She spied Bianca with some others for a minute but Percy wasn't with them. Andy resisted the urge to run after her friend and began searching for Percy. She wandered into the Museum of Natural History and the second the doors slid open, she sensed danger. But if Percy was in there…She snuck in and quickly hid behind a column holding up the ceiling. She glanced around, but didn't see Percy anywhere. He had that cap with him…he'd mentioned to her last night that it made its wearer invisible. He was in the room, she could feel it, but if she were to call out for him, she'd get the both of them killed. She listened. Everything spoken by the obvious enemies scared her out of her wits. Especially when she heard Dr. Thorn's voice. She glanced around the pillar to see the familiar horror, some 'General,' and a teenaged boy. He seemed tormented, bitter, and miserable underneath his handsome exterior, and Andy knew this was the infamous Luke right away.

A bunch of creep minions rose from the ground and suddenly Andy heard, "Intruder! Seal the doors!"

Oh gods, had they discovered her? Did she breathe too loud or…?

"It's Percy Jackson!" Luke yelled and a skeleton held a piece of torn fabric in its hands…from Percy's shirt. He had escaped and was running now. Probably to Zoe and the others to warn them about the enemy so nearby.

"I smell another in this room."

"Of course another half-blood is here. It's Luke!" the General growled.

"No," the minion growled, "There is another."

"Search!" Luke ordered.

Andy knew she'd be discovered in an instant, but she couldn't exactly go down without a fight. She shut her eyes, leaned back against the column, and thought of the minimal sword training she'd received so far. She opened her eyes in a flash, and looked around for a weapon. Luckily, there was a sword in a suit of armor that just happened to be conveniently in front of her. She got it, pulling it out by the hilt, just as she was discovered. She held the sword in her hands uncomfortably, wondering if she could make it to the exit, when the minions attacked. She swung the sword, shutting her eyes, ready for something to kill her. Only death and pain did not come.

She blinked, realizing she'd just slashed through four minions, effectively destroying them. With a renewed sense of courage, she them off one by one until the General called out, "Stop! My army!"

"Then she shall fight me instead." Luke got down and pulled his own weapon out.

"No! You are too valuable!" the General and Thorn declared.

"Please. I never lose. Percy Jackson got lucky."

"This wretched girl is one of the Big Three's children. That is why I was going to capture her and those other two demigods at that school." Thorn explained.

"But you failed and now she knows enough to wield a sword properly!" The General boomed and Thorn said no more. Luke sauntered closer, looking Andy up and down. Finally, he looked her in the eyes.

"Doesn't look like Thalia in the slightest, Zeus is out. Hades didn't break his word…she looks like Percy. Same eyes and same egotistical fighter vibe. Thinks she's a natural because she was claimed by Poseidon? Special because _Percy Jackson_ is her big brother? That trash will die when the time comes, and the time is fast approaching."

"Are you going to stand around all day or fight me?" Andy challenged bravely, and as Luke's eyes flashed with anger, Andy gulped and wished she could crawl into a hole. She had not meant for that to be said aloud.

"Fine then, daughter of Poseidon. No water here. Swordfight it is." Immediately Andy knew she'd lose. Everyone in camp mentioned in practice how great of a swordsman Luke had been, even if under their breath.

Andy tried but within moments her sword clattered to the ground, and Luke's sword's edge was pointed straight at her. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"Andromeda Prince. My friends call me Andy." Andy gulped and waited, not sure of what would happen next. But Luke lowered his sword and said, "A simple ten year old like you should never challenge me to a duel So, I won't kill you...if I can call you Andy."

Andy narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked stupidly.

"May I call you Andy? You said only friends, but we could be friends, right Andy?"

"Fine." Andy snapped, not favoring the other option. But inwardly she scoffed. Be friends with him?

"Great. You'll stick with me from now on. C'mon we have things to do."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	5. Princess Andromeda

Luke wasn't all that bad actually. Andy hated him though, of course. At least for a time in the beginning. Everyone was on board Luke's ship, heading west to San Francisco.

"Have you ever been in San Fran, Andy?" Luke asked her as they walked along the deck the next day, swinging her hand in his like a game or something. She gazed up into Luke's light eyes looking down into hers, and swore she saw something in them…like kindness maybe? He acted like an older brother, and he was obviously more mature than Percy, and she guessed he had someone at one time he had that he loved like a younger sister. Luke stopped at the ship's edge suddenly and looked out to sea. "You know I think it's no coincidence your name is Andy. This ship is the Princess Andromeda…it's almost as if it were made for you." He laughed.

"Destiny?" Andy lightly teased, raising an eyebrow, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Something like that." Luke grinned and clutched Andy's hand tighter and then whispered a name she wasn't sure she actually heard him say, Annabeth. Did she remind Luke of Annabeth? How? Thalia said she was like Annabeth too…was it because of her age?

"No Luke, I haven't been to California to answer your question." Andy looked out towards the ocean as well, knowing the sea could easily be her escape. Yet, she felt safer with Luke than she would in unexplored waters, even if she was Poseidon's kid.

But what would Percy and Bianca think when they came across the ship and found her on it. She shouldn't have followed Percy at all, but she had no time to regret her past. She always did her best to keep moving without ever looking back. And what about Nico? Her heart panged. Did he know she was missing? Was he worried? He already had to worry about Bianca. Suddenly, Nico consumed her thoughts. She missed him so much, her heart began to hurt and she let a long sigh out.

Luke had been talking about Los Angeles and other major towns in California, and how, if they somehow got the time, he'd show Andy around San Francisco. All the while Andy could only think of her friends. Percy would kill her for leaving camp. Andy thought she probably should have been dead already, but she was just a hostage instead. But it didn't feel like that at all. It had been a day on this ship, and as much as she tried to hate Luke, she couldn't. She didn't know much about the situation surrounding her, but she knew Luke was a bad guy. He was so nice to her though, and treated her with such care, she wondered how he could be on the bad side.

"Who's Annabeth?" Andy asked suddenly, her only memory of the girl was her falling off that cliff. She knew she was important though for sure.

Luke froze for a moment, and then smiled saying, "Annabeth's a lot like you. Brave. Very brave for such a young girl." He told her about how he'd met Annabeth, and after that conversation, Andy decided Luke was okay after all. It was clear he cared for Annabeth immensely.

The next morning Andy bounded out of bed and headed straight for Luke's room, skipping happily, ignoring all the monsters and other things glaring at her. She went straight in without knocking to find Luke in the middle of what appeared to be an important conversation between him and the General.

"Leave child!" the General yelled but Luke told him to shut up and that they'd talk later. Andy was staring at the General until Luke led her away. Once out on the deck, Andy knew she had to ask; the pieces just weren't fitting together.

"What happened between you and Percy?" Andy asked. Luke explained about the lightning thief and how he fought Percy. Then, Luke tried to justify his actions by telling why he'd joined the Titans. He leaned down and whispered, "What have the Gods ever done for you? You told me yesterday at dinner all about your past. They let your mother die. They allowed you to rot in an orphanage. Join us. You can do much with your powers. And once I train you with weaponry…"

Andy hesitated. "But at camp…my friends…"

"You've known them for what? A day?" he waved her anxiety aside.

"But Percy's my brother. And the others, like Connor and Travis…they're your brothers too. How can you turn your back on them? I mean, I have real friends for the first time in my life. And you, Luke Castellan, just turn your back on those who have stood by you all these years?"

"You can decide tomorrow in San Francisco about your alignments. You'll understand when you're older. Those who are smart will join us sooner or later." Luke's hands were clenched now, and Andy, knowing she'd gone too far, ran back to her room to let him cool off alone. After lunchtime though, Luke found her, in a better mood, and asked if she wanted to play checkers. Glad to see he wasn't angry at her, she happily complied. Once she got the hang of that, he started teaching her chess when she said she was curious as to how to play. They played until Andy was too tired to keep her eyes open any longer, and she actually fell asleep at the chessboard. She woke up the next morning in her bed, and Luke couldn't entertain her today because he was too busy, and once they docked at a beach Andy knew the ship had reached its destination. She ran up to deck to find everyone already getting off to head up the mountain.

"There you are Andy. Ready for an adventure?" Luke grinned.

She looked up at the tall mountain. "I guess." She said uneasily, crinkling her nose in slight confusion, not sure if a hike counted as an adventure, but Luke laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." He promised and he pulled her along. Strange how Luke could be so adult one minute, and so child-friendly the next. They climbed past a dragon that Luke scowled at before urging the group onwards. Once at the top, Luke let go of her to walk over to someone gagged and he put a knife to her throat. Monsters stood around them, having led up this gagged person before Luke and Andy got there. Luke snickered, "Dear Annabeth." He shook his head, almost pained. Annabeth had been on the ship the whole time. Andy looked around, feeling uneasy about this, and spotted the General beside a golden coffin, along with more monsters from the ship. And then there were footsteps behind Andy and she flipped around to see Percy, along with the other quest members.

"Andy." Percy's eyes widened in fear and complete bewilderment. Then his gaze shifted to Annabeth. Everything happened all at once. The General was revealed to be Atlas, Artemis was holding up the sky...it made Andy panic. And when a fight broke out, Andy had no idea what to do. Luke was fighting Thalia. Percy was against Atlas…Andy didn't know who to watch. She glanced at Luke, but knew better than to interfere. Now she could see how far Luke had fallen, fighting Thalia and threatening Annabeth. And looking at Percy was just as painful. His sword seemed too heavy for him, and as Andy unconsciously moved closer, Zoe took action and turned Atlas on her instead. If Andy joined Luke…would she end up fighting her father one day like that? She would never win. Next thing Andy knew, Percy was holding up the sky.

"Percy!" Andy yelled, hurrying towards him, but then, for the first time since the battle started, she spotted Annabeth, struggling to be free of her bonds. Andy rushed over to help, though her hands were shaking so bad she wasn't sure how much help she could be. Just as Annabeth got free, Atlas was pushed back under the weight of the sky and Percy collapsed to the ground, free of the burden. Andy sprinted to him, rolling him onto his back.

"I tried following you the other night, all the way to the capitol. Then Luke caught me and I was stuck with him. I'm so sorry Percy."

"Talk later." He managed and Andy agreed. This wasn't the time.

"Well?" they heard Luke say, fear in his voice. Thalia had beaten him, and her sword was at his throat.

"Don't hurt him!" Annabeth cried. But Luke was a traitor, and without thinking as Luke grabbed at Thalia's spear, she pushed him, and he fell from the mountain, off the cliff. "Luke!" Annabeth screamed, rushing over to where he'd fallen from. Andy was paralyzed with shock, so she couldn't even move. Percy stood and the pair went over to see Luke's broken body on the rocks below. There wasn't time to grieve however, as attention was called to Zoe. She was dying, and there was no help to be given. There were gunshots from the sky as a man yelled at the approaching army to stay away from his daughter, who was obviously Annabeth. Just as everyone climbed aboard Artemis' chariot, Andy collapse into Percy's arms, exhausted from all she'd seen that day.

* * *

**I decided to upload another chapter in the same day because both were pretty short. Hope you enjoyed today's addition!**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	6. Everything Makes Sense Now

In Andy's dream, Artemis was telling her that Andy would do great things, and that she would always be welcomed as a Huntress. The second the goddess was gone, Andy snapped awake flying. Well, Blackjack was flying, carrying Andy and Percy. "Just in time." Percy smiled to her as they, along with Thalia and Annabeth on their pegasi, headed up the Empire State Building up into the clouds and to Olympus. Andy stared in amazement at all, murmuring to herself that she was still dreaming. The pegasi set them down in the courtyard, and as Blackjack said goodbye, Andy grinned, not fully grasping the fact she could talk to horses just yet. "Ready to meet the family?" Percy joked, nudging Andy's side. She eagerly nodded her head and took his hand. Side by side, the four demigods walked into the throne room. The Olympic Gods were all there, all about 15 feet tall on their thrones. It was breathtaking. Everyone looked so otherworldly.

Andy immediately knew which one was her father. He sat to Zeus' right, in typical beach attire, and his green eyes crinkled in a smile. There was Mr. D and Apollo and Artemis and everyone else. Hermes asked for all those in favor of not killing the half-bloods which sent a chill down Andy's spine. This was not a happy visit. But things were discussed, they didn't die, and Thalia joined the Hunt.

"We're letting children of the Big Three live. And may I remind you all that Poseidon broke his oath twice!" Athena glared at Poseidon who carefully ignored her.

"Whatever Athena, it's all good. Now let's party, right D?" Apollo looked to Dionysus and then there was a party going on almost instantly. It was awesome. Much better than a winter dance in Westover Hall's gym.

Andy was walking around when she ran into Mr. D and his wife.

"Good to see you survived Annie." He nodded at her. Instead of correcting him, she smiled and nodded back, continuing past him. She couldn't find Percy, but she managed to run straight into their father.

"Pos- I mean, hello Father." Andy bowed to him respectfully and nervously. A hearty laugh from above hade her lift her head up.

"No need to be so formal Andromeda." He grinned at her and ruffled her hair. He looked back towards the Ophitaurus to make sure no one was messing with it, and when he turned to face his daughter again, she was playing with her mom's ring like she always did when she felt anxious.

"I gave her that ring." He recalled aloud and Andy looked up to him curiously. I enchanted it and told your mother to give it to you when the time was right. A gift, yes, but a shield as well. I may have saved you from that fire, just as your mother asked, but I couldn't watch over you all the time. I did watch you more than Percy though. I wasn't too worried about him, but you, you were alone. I claimed you because you needed a family. Percy secretly needed you too. I requested that your name be Andromeda because of Percy, and well, he did rescue you didn't he? Be good, and try to keep your brother in line, alright?"

"Aye-aye captain!" she saluted him and they both laughed.

"Enjoy the party Andromeda." He winked and headed off. She called out to him then, and he turned back to her, only for her to run into him with a fierce hug. He leaned down and hugged her back, and it was the greatest moment of all time. She pulled away and said, "See you around Daddy." And they separated.

Argus, the many-eyed security chief at camp, came by later to pick them up. The three half-bloods and Grover took the elevator down six hundred floors and walked out onto 5th Ave. As they drove away, Andy stared through the back window of the van at the home to Olympus, watching it until other buildings blocked it out of sight. The gravity of who she was and what this world was began to finally sink in. She talked with Annabeth the whole way home, easily clicking and by the time they got to Half-Blood Hill, they were good friends. Chiron greeted them at the Big House with sandwiches and hot cocoa. The senior counselors were called for a meeting, and Percy and Annabeth went, as did the Stoll brothers who waved at Andy to welcome her back. Andy finished her cocoa and left to find Nico, running all the way to the Hermes cabin, and without meaning to, bumped into two older blond twins who were heading to the counselor meeting too.

"Sorry! Um, I'm Andromeda Prince. Sorry to bump into you like that." She apologized.

"Daughter of Poseidon…you seem pretty nervous to have that title. Don't sweat it. You're pretty famous around here already, taking off after Percy like that in the middle of the night. Our dad told us about it." One said who introduced himself as Castor.

"Dionysus is your dad? You must be really great with juice!" Andy lit up like a little kid, thinking of juice boxes. The twins laughed. The one who had yet to speak introduced himself as Pollux.

"Nice to meet you two. We can talk more tomorrow or something, but you guys have a meeting to get to." Andy waved to them and kept going to Cabin Eleven, only to find out from an undetermined that she'd just missed Nico a few minutes ago. He said that Nico heard the quest members were back and he ran off to greet them at the Big House.

"Thanks." Andy told the boy and made her way back to the Big House, only to find out from the senior counsel that Percy had taken Nico out for a little walk, about something important. She walked outside, a small frown on her face. After all that chasing, and for what? She was about to go looking for them when she bumped into Percy himself.

"Hey, where'd Nico go?" Andy craned her neck around Percy to see if he was behind him or something. "They said you two went for a walk."

"Andy, I should show you something." He told her grimly and led the way to the pavilion. Andy knew it bad news she was about to be dealt. She thought of the last time she'd seen Nico, three days ago, when he'd helped her move to Cabin Three. The last thing he'd said to her was that he'd see her tomorrow, which obviously never happened. Percy didn't say anything until they got to the dining pavilion and Andy sighed, waiting for an explanation.

"Percy-" she began, and then noticed the huge crack in the floor. She knew immediately that this was what Percy had wanted her to see. Percy opened his hand to reveal a Mythomagic figurine. With wide eyes, Andy recognized it immediately. Hades, the only one Nico didn't have.

"Nico was here, wasn't he?" Andy said, gazing at the figure, putting two and two together. "Percy, what happened? Where is he?" she questioned sharply.

"He's gone." He whispered back. The blood under Andy's skin boiled and she grit her teeth. "Where's Bianca? Because I didn't see her in San Francisco."

"She's dead. We were in the God's junkyard, and Bianca took this figurine for him, I'm sure you know why. But…" he hesitated, "We weren't allowed to take anything from the place…Bianca sacrificed herself." Percy found himself reaching towards Andy, but she jerked away, trembling. This felt like a cruel joke. She died because of stupid little toy.

"So…because of you, my two best friends are gone. I'll never see Bianca again. She looked out for Nico and me! And Nico…" she clenched her fists and bit her lip. Luke tried to recruit me…what if they get to Nico? What if they find out who he is? He's obviously a son of Hades! They could kill him, or use him or…or…" waves erupted in her ears as Percy assured her that they'd find him before Luke could do a thing to Nico. He said he wouldn't let Nico suffer anymore, and took all the blame for Nico's pain willingly. Percy mentioned a prophecy and told her he wouldn't let it be about Nico.

"There's a prophecy?" Andy narrowed her eyes, wondering about all the things she didn't know.

"That oath, about the Big Three was made because of this prophecy. One of us, when we turn sixteen, will cause Olympus to stand or fall. Kronos' army, the Titans, they want to destroy Olympus." Percy explained it all. Thalia would never be sixteen, she'd joined the Hunters, Bianca was dead, and unless Percy died, it would be him. If something happened to Percy, next in line was Nico, and then her. Her anger completely faded into fear.

"I won't let you or Nico be the child of the prophecy." Percy vowed.

"I…I have to find Nico." Andy whispered urgently and ran off to the stables to get Coral, her heart beating in her ears. Fear gripped her, and the thought of Percy in danger…But Nico…That was worse. So much worse. There was Nico, her first friend. Her best friend. The friend who needed her more than ever, and if she couldn't save him, then what good was she?

* * *

**Another short chapter, so this one is up now. The next chapter is longer then these past few, so it'll be tomorrow's. **

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	7. Miracles

"He's nowhere near camp." Coral whined. Every time the pegasus had said that, Andy had retorted that they needed to keep looking. But it had been hours, and the sun was due any minute now. She sighed. Nico was long gone from the Long Island Sound. And if she left camp again, she wasn't sure Mr. D would let her off so easy this time. She would just have to wait until a search party was sent out. No more tears brimmed in her eyes, for she couldn't cry any longer. All night, while searching for Nico, she'd cried. Mourning Bianca, worry for Percy in this prophecy, and crushing, overwhelming fear for Nico had caused all her tears to dry up.

"Fine, let's go back. Thanks Coral."

"Thank the Gods." She heard Coral say, and they got back at dawn. Andy fixed up Coral's stall and headed to the Poseidon cabin to crash, already asleep when her head hit the pillow. She woke at noon, and rushed to the Big House to see if Chiron or anyone else was there so she could tell them about Nico's disappearance, but no one was there. She'd just missed lunch, and all the campers were down by the sword's arena and such for their activities. Even the dining pavilion was empty.

"There you are!" she heard from the entranceway behind her. She spun around to see Castor and Pollux there, grinning. "You slept until now? Rough night huh?" they questioned her but Andy didn't even get to answer before her stomach rumbled. The twins laughed. "C'mon," they told her, walking to kitchen, "let's get you some lunch. We can custom-make the juice!"

"Apple juice." She demanded and the twins agreed. "Sounds great then, thanks." Andy smiled. The day slipped away from them. The three of them just clicked. They exchanged life stories and enjoyed the empty dining pavilion.

"How is it that we befriended a ten year old?" Castor laughed and Andy joined in, forgetting all about Nico if only for a few hours.

"Well, it's about dinnertime. We should clean up before anyone notices we took this food." Pollux said, getting up.

"Should we take a walk after that then? I'm not hungry for dinner." Andy suggested.

"Andromeda, you're not sick of us yet?" they joked and Andy shook her head.

"Nah, c'mon." she raced towards the cabins in the brisk air, knowing they'd follow. Night fell and they were stargazing, all bundled up in their winter clothes, when she distinctly heard her name being called.

"Uh-oh." Andy sat up. Percy raced towards them and practically fell to his knees to crush him to her. He breathed a sigh of relief and Andy could see it in the cold weather.

"I let you sleep in, and I get back from searching with Annabeth and Grover for Nico to find out that no one's seen you all day! I thought you'd left camp on foot to find him or something!"

"Sorry Percy. I was with-" she genuinely felt bad, and for someone to care about her well-being like this, to care if she went missing, was new for her. Her social worker would most likely just be bothered by more paperwork, but Percy seemed ready to sound the alarms.

"Dionysus' kids, yeah." He turned to them. "Thank you for keeping her safe today." The twins shrugged like it hadn't been a bother for them, which was true.

"Gods, we have to pack! Argus agreed to take us into Manhattan tonight." He stood up.

Andy rose to her feet as she asked, "Wait, Percy, for what?" He was walking to the cabin now and Andy turned to Castor and Pollux. "I had fun today. I'll see you around!"

"See ya!" the boys waved, and she ran after Percy. She got inside their cabin, the sea breeze soothing and relaxing her, but not Percy, who was shoving his things into his luggage.

"Percy, where are you going?" she sputtered and he looked at her simply.

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow." And then it clicked for her.

"You live in New York with your mom…Well, see you when you get back. Merry Christmas and all that." She collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about? Start packing." Percy told her, and she sat up so fast, if she was in a bunk bed, she would have smacked her forehead on the upper bunk. "You mean…I'm going too?"

"Of course, unless you want the cabin to yourself until the end of June." He raised an eyebrow and the thought of being alone again made her jerkily shake her head. He laughed and continued packing. Andy hadn't unpacked yet, so her things were still packed, but Percy's bag looked like a disaster.

"Let me help." Andy offered and helped refold his shirts and such. Then, when they were both ready, they headed out the door and over to Half-Blood Hill where Argus waited. Andy wondered if she'd come back next week, or in two days. She was a guest at his home, and nothing more. The camp stayed open all year for people like her who had no home to return to. Percy was so incredibly lucky. His mom seemed so nice. And she was. Percy led her up to the apartment and upon opening the door, spotted Andy and stooped down to her level and asked, "And who is this sweet little girl? Good thing I've prepared a big Christmas dinner." And just like that, she was accepted, no questions asked. Sally served some blue cookies to the kids and Andy didn't question it, because it tasted amazing anyway, but Percy explained the inside joke to her, knowing Andy was simply masking her confusion.

"So Andy, where do you live?" Sally asked politely to make small talk.

"Up and down the East Coast. Never stay in one place too long. Drives my social worker up the wall." Andy shrugged.

"Social worker?" Sally turned to Percy, concerned.

"My mom died when I was really little. I've spent the past eight years going from place to place. I'm originally from Florida though." Andy said nonchalantly.

"How old are you Andromeda?" Sally asked.

"Ten." Andy replied. Sally already Andy was Percy's sister, obvious due to the eyes and the connection between their names. And she knew Percy had some ulterior motive in bringing Andy home with him . The girl had no home. And Andy was only ten. After dinner, Sally put Andy to watch television in the living room while she and Percy did the dishes.

"Percy, she's an orphan." Sally whispered sadly. "And she's your sister. I know why you brought her here, but it's too dangerous to have two Poseidon kids under the same roof."

"Mom, I only did it so she could meet you." Percy promised. Sally sighed. "I'll call her social worker."

"Mom, if she gets taken away again-" Percy started, but Sally silenced him by cutting him off.

"Well then, there's only one other option left." She turned to her son and Percy caught the look in her eye and grinned knowingly.

Andy walked in moments later and took the home phone to call someone. "Here." She held it out glumly. "My social worker probably thinks I've died or something sometime in the past week. Better fill her in and say I tried running away again. I expect she'll be here by Christmas Day."

Sally hesitantly took the phone and pressed it to her ear to hear the click.

"Hello?"

"Yes I'm calling about Andromeda-"

"Andy Prince, yes." Sighed the social worker. "Where'd she run off to this time?"

"Well, she's made her way to Manhattan. My son found her and she gave us your number."

"New York? How did she manage that? Well, I'll be on the next flight to J.F.K. I'll take her off your hands and-"

"Actually, I'd like you to bring some paperwork with you." Sally walked out of the room, into her bedroom, and shut the door behind her.

"Well, it's been fun Percy." Andy sighed, playing with her ring again.

"It has Andy Prince." He grinned at her. "C'mon, let's go watch some Rankin-Bass Christmas specials."

A day passed and Andy found herself loving Percy's home more and more with every passing second. Percy set up cookies and milk for Santa, and Andy was grinning from ear to ear. She'd never gotten to do this normal stuff before. She looked out the window to see snow falling and turned back to Percy who was observing her quietly. She ran to him then, hugging him around his torso, thanking him for all he'd done for her over the past week. She had found her Perseus after all.

And just like that, it was Christmas Day. Andy woke from the spot on Percy's bed where he'd laid her last night after she'd fallen asleep during the Polar Express. The doorbell rang and Andy hurried into the living room in her pajamas to find her social worker and the Jacksons gathered there together. "I'll go get my stuff." Andy muttered.

"Andy, you won't have to do that." Her social worker called after her and Andy turned back to them, surprised. Her social worker continued. "It's a long process, but you're not going to have to leave."

"What process?" Andy asked and Sally smiled.

"The adoption process, of course. Would you like to be a Jackson?"

Tears welled up in Andy's eyes and she nodded hastily. Andromeda Prince-Jackson. She'd be Percy's sister at camp and in the real world too. She'd have a home. She'd have Sally for a mom.

"I get to live here?" she asked dubiously, her voice quiet.

Percy grinned. "There's a small spare room. Easily big enough to be converted into a bedroom."

"Merry Christmas to me." Andy told herself and ran to the Jacksons, smiling through her tears. No present could compare to this. She'd have a mom now. And she'd found a brother. She threw her arms around them both, sobbing with gratitude, and the two Jacksons hugged her back. Every single part of the situation made Andy happier than she'd ever been in her entire life. And well, maybe it was her Christmas miracle.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	8. Fitting In

"Have fun at Orientation." Andy teased Percy as he and their mother headed out the door. Percy glared back at his little sister and she walked into her room laughing. "Oh! And have fun on your little date!" Andy peeked out from her room, snickering. Six months here and it was like she was never orphaned. But it didn't Percy. Not really. She deserved to get to be a kid. They left and Andy stayed home watching television while Sally dropped him off.

Andy was enjoying the solitude, being able to catch up on her shows without Percy fighting her for the control of the remote control. But it was also safer, with only one Big Three kid under the same roof. Just then, there was a knock at the door with Percy calling for her, so she quickly shut the TV off and ran over to the door to unlock it. She swung open the door to reveal Percy and Annabeth, and she gaped at her brother. It'd been what? An hour? "Percy, you look like you've been a fight." She gasped.

"C'mon, no time. We have to get to camp. I'll call Mom later." He pulled her out the door and grabbing his key, locked the apartment, while Annabeth filled Andy in on what had happened.

"Oh Mom's going to be so mad. That was Mr. Paul's school!" Andy told him wide-eyed as they got in the taxi.

"Any word on Luke?" Percy turned to Annabeth, changing the subject. Luke was still alive, even after that fall, but…Annabeth shook her head. No news. Percy called their mother, leaving a voicemail, and when they finally got to Camp, it didn't feel right. Yes, everything was same, but it felt wrong, like the camp was on edge. Everybody was already settling in for the summer, and Andy saw a lot of faces she hadn't seen last time she'd been here. All the orange around her wasn't comforting. Yes, good people were around, and there would be camp t-shirts at the cabin waiting for them, but the entire camp seemed to be bracing itself for something terrible. While Annabeth ran off to talk to Clarisse, Percy and her walked around, saying hi to old friends and introducing Andy to new ones. Just as they got by the arena, a giant hellhound came out of nowhere and Andy squeaked, running behind her brother in fear.

"This is Mrs. O'Leary." The man accompanying the giant dog said, introducing himself as Quintus. Weary and nervous, Andy looked around for an escape and spotted Castor and Pollux.

"See you later Perce!" she called over her shoulder as she ran towards her friends. Percy watched as the Dionysus twins laughed and greeted the eleven year old. Andy was catching up with the twins when a giant horn rang out and everyone started making a mad beeline for their cabins.

Cas, Pollux, what was that about?" Andy said, running after them.

"Cabin inspection!" they told her and Andy, without stopping, changed direction and headed for her cabin. Knowing Percy, he'd probably left the cabin a mess when they'd left last December. And if their cabin was deemed disgusting, well, she didn't want to know what the result of that would be.

She walked in to see a Cyclops already finishing up on cleaning the cabin. She stared in shock and Percy entered the cabin from behind her, out of breath like her from the sprint.

"Andy, this is Tyson. Tyson, this is Andy. She's our sister."

"Wow! Sister! So small! Hi, Andy!" Tyson grinned at her and before Percy had a chance to warn her, she was picked up by the Cyclops and hugged so tight that she could barely breathe. So their brother was a Cyclops? Just as Tyson set her down, Silena walked by and inspected the cabin, deeming it satisfactory, causing Andy and Percy to both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is this Andy? Charlie mentioned you! I can give a pegasus-flying training session after Inspection is over." Silena smiled at her and Andy couldn't help but think how pretty and nice she was.

"She is the best rider at camp." Percy shrugged. "You can go. Tyson and I were just going to train in the arena. We'll get your official training underway tomorrow."

Andy then ran off with Silena, walking with her as she finished Inspection. By dinnertime, Andy found herself another friend. Almost everyone ignored the giant crack in the floor, but Andy stared at it sadly, reminded of the one person she'd tried so hard to put in the back of her mind these past few months. It was the only thing that put her in a bad mood, because everything seemed perfect, until she was reminded of him. Andy overheard Percy explaining to Tyson about the crack, and Andy ignored them, scraping her meal into the flames, praying that Nico would return to camp safe.

That night, Andy was woken by the sound of someone getting up. She opened her eyes and groggily sat up. She saw Percy at the fountain, staring at something in the mist quietly. She was about to ask what he was doing, when she saw Nico in the image. She was awake now. Andy noted how much Nico seemed to have aged and how lonely he appeared. He was tossing his Mythomagic trading cards into a fire, ashamed he'd ever enjoyed the game.

"Nico, no." she whispered under her breath. Bianca had died because of that game, so why throw it away? Then it hit her, it was because Bianca had died for that game he was burning the cards. He was alive, and safe from Luke, but she watched as a tear fell down his cheek. Andy felt her face to realize that she was crying too. He was alive, and he needed her. And he wanted his sister back more than anything.

The next day passed in a blur. Andy basically trained all day, with the knowledge that Luke's army would soon be upon them, invading camp. She needed to be able to fight. She actually ended up ditching the camp's games that night to continue practicing. At least until Silena and Beckendorf came running, saying Percy and Annabeth had disappeared. She immediately let the sword clatter to the grass and sprinted into the woods to join the search for the pair. When they finally reappeared an hour later, Andy wanted to slap them for putting her and the camp through that. Instead, she angrily pushed past the crowd and headed to the showers. Late that night, she was again awoken. She rubbed her eyes to find Percy sitting in the middle of a broken fountain, his sword loosely by his side. He seemed dazed, and Andy threw off the covers, guessing at what had happened. Tyson didn't stir, but she crept over to Percy, and hugged him from behind, letting earlier go. She felt his hand cover hers, acknowledging her presence, and they remained in that position until morning when Tyson found them like that.

"So, you have a quest…again." Andy said, following her brothers to Zeus' Fist at dawn. Annabeth was taking Percy, Tyson, and Grover with her down into the Labyrinth that she'd accidentally found with Percy the previous night.

"Now, don't follow us this time Andromeda." Percy turned to face her seriously once at their destination. "You could get seriously lost down there."

"I promise I'll stay here." She grumbled. "But you better come back safe, you hear me? I know there's four of you and three is the sacred quest number or something. I just don't want to lose like Nico lost Bianca." She admitted.

Percy ruffled Andy's hair, smiling. "Hey, I'll be fine. Promise. Sound good?"

Andy grinned and nodded.

"Take care." Chiron told the quest members. The four waved to him, Juniper, and Andy, and then they were gone.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	9. A Little Change

After a few days of hanging out with her friends and training at camp, Annabeth turned up…alone.

"Annabeth." Andy had run over to greet her friend, but after looking around, realized her brothers and Grover were nowhere in sight. "Annabeth," Andy started carefully, "Where are the others?"

"Tyson and Grover are still in the Labyrinth, looking for Pan." The blonde rasped in reply.

"And what about my brother?" Andy's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt the anguish in the pit of her stomach that Nico must have endured when Percy told him about Bianca. "Annabeth, what happened to Percy?" Andy's voice was low and it trembled.

"Mount St. Helens…explosion…saved me…" Annabeth gulped.

It was quiet for a second before Andy said, "But he could still turn up right? Maybe he escaped too!" And not wanting Annabeth to deny it, she ran to the Big House to find Chiron.

Two weeks passed without word from Percy, and one night, Andy found Chiron by the fireplace in the Big House, and she watched him silently gazing into the fire. How many times had he sat there, waiting for heroes who would never return?

"It's unwise to keep on like this." He said suddenly, sensing her presence. "We'll have to burn his funeral shroud tomorrow. As the only other member of Cabin Three here, you should light it."

"No I can't." Andy backed away. "I won't. Make Annabeth do it. She's known him longer." Lighting that shroud meant acceptance. But Percy had promised her…Andy broke into tears then, and Chiron listened to the poor child. Andromeda's life would be filled with tragedy, like every other hero. And he could do nothing but watch and let the Fates have their way.

The next morning, everyone gathered together for the funeral. Annabeth went up with Andy to the shroud, and Annabeth began to say a few words, but just as she did so, she looked ahead of the campers gathered and her face went red, redder than her eyes were from crying.

Andy followed her gaze and angry words to see Percy standing there. All the campers swarmed him immediately, and Andy stood there in shock, clutching at the shroud in her fists. He was still alive. Chiron dragged Annabeth and Percy off to the Big House, and Andy decided to would be best if she got on with her daily activities, though she did so in a daze. Later, back at the cabin, Andy was on her bed, staring at the ceiling absentmindedly when Percy entered. She sat up immediately, but restrained herself from running to hug him and throw a million questions at him. She had a feeling he'd lie to her in his answers anyway.

"We're going to see Mom tomorrow." He notified her and Andy waited for him to continue. "Annabeth and I. You're welcome to come too-"

"And then end up in that Labyrinth somehow? I need to train more. Beckendorf's been helping. Said he'll make me a sword if I beat him in a fight one day. With all this war talk, we need to be ready." Andy wanted to know if Percy had seen Nico in the Labyrinth, but she didn't want to know. Not really. She knew what happened to Chris Rodriguez. Some things were just better left in ignorance, just for a little while longer. "Give my best to Mom." She told Percy, and crawled under the covers of her bed, ending any further discussion.

The next time she saw Percy was at the invasion. She'd been helping Castor and Pollux bring juice and supplies to the campers on the frontlines when she saw Annabeth with her cabin, Tyson with the Hephaestus kids, and Grover by his girlfriend.

"Dramie?" Castor asked, stopping as she did.

"You go ahead. I'll be back." She told him and ran away, blowing him a kiss to try to lighten his mood, even if there was an obvious six year difference between the two. With Nico and Percy gone, Andy had begun to rely on Castor and Pollux more than anyone else at camp. So it made sense she'd end up with a silly little crush on Castor. He was incredible to Andromeda.

"Percy!" Andy cried out, barely giving him time to look at her before she slammed into him with a fierce hug.

"Hey there Ands." He laughed. "You were right, we did end up going back-"

"Yeah and found Grover and Tyson!" she grinned, happy despite the battle brewing.

"And not only them." Percy said vaguely causing Andy's eyes to open wide in understanding.

"He's here? He came back?" Andy put her hands to her mouth, happy tears brimming in her eyes.

Just then Clarisse ordered, "Lock shields!" And as Percy pushed Andy behind him and raised his sword, Luke's army burst out from the Labyrinth. Andy followed after Percy, grabbing a sword from the ground left by another half-blood. As Percy kept running through the battle, Andy saw something that made her heart stop.

An enemy half-blood was against Castor. There was a reason Andy didn't train with Castor and Pollux, and while Pollux could hold his own in a fight, Castor didn't stand a chance. She watched uncomprehendingly as Castor was stabbed in the arm and then clubbed over the head. It looked like Cas went down hard, and Andy charged the enemy instinctively, raising her borrowed sword. The half-blood scoffed and Andy only got one slice at his arm before he managed to disarm her.

"Luke's told us all about you. I remember seeing you on that ship a few months ago. You just don't escape when you have the chance, do you? Not with the ocean surrounding you, and yet you charge an enemy when there's not even a stream nearby! You're not meant to fight with a sword, girlie. And you sure picked the wrong battle. I can't wait to see the look on Jackson's face when he sees your corpse. Goodbye, Daughter of Poseidon." The half-blood went to stab he and petrified and defenseless, she shut her eyes. But nothing happened. She felt no pain. She blinked to see Castor on the ground in front of her, breathing heavily as blood poured from his abdomen. He'd barely been conscious, and yet he still took the blow for her.

"Castor!" Andy screamed hysterically, as she crawled forward to assess how deep his wounds were. He was dying, and they both knew it. The half-blood enemy cackle and Andy stood up, tears falling freely down her face, shaking, trembling with anger. "You are going to pay for that." She whispered through her teeth.

"Yeah? How? You don't have a weapon." He brushed her comment aside just as a tear fell and hit her ring. It began to glow and shift into another form. She quickly tore it off her hand, and the jewelry had transformed itself into a gun. A perfect, celestial bronze pistol for her. She'd always been better at archery practice than sword practice. And arrows were kind of like guns. She'd have to ask her Dad about this weapon next time she saw him, because that was pure magic.

"I beg to differ." Andy said, aiming at the boy's heart. Suddenly terrified, he began to make a run for it, but Andy wasn't about to let him off that easy. She shot him, twice, in both legs, so he'd be unable to get away. Then, the adrenaline rush ended, and everything sunk in. She didn't focus on what she had just done however, but knelt back down to Castor, dropping the weapon. She put his head on her lap and lowered her head in shame and guilt. If she hadn't run off to greet Percy…

"Andromeda." Castor opened his eyes and smiled up to her, trying to hide the pain.

"I'll get a healer from Apollo-" Andy shifted as if about to leave, but Castor stopped her.

"No." he whispered hoarsely, "Don't go."

"But Pollux should at least-"

"There isn't any time, and I'd rather not die alone." Castor told her and Andy began to sob. Castor reached a hand up to wipe a tear away and smiled through the pain. "You'll do great things Andromeda. I know you will. I thought I'd get to see you grow up, at least a little over the summers, but six months is better than not knowing you at all. You're a good kid. Just…watch out for Pollux, okay? I'm so…" he grimaced, "sorry, Andy. About your mom, Bianca, and now me." He beckoned her closer and she put her head down to catch what'd he'd say when he kissed her cheek. Andy pulled back, blushing to the core. Castor grinned at her embarrassment. He had known she'd liked him a bit in her little pre-teen way. But of course, it'd never happen. And now that was definite. "There, your first kiss. And don't you forget it."

"But Castor-" Andy tried, only for him to shush her and smile gently at her one last time. Then his eyes closed and he moved no more. Andy sat in shock for a second before whispering, "Castor?" she felt for a pulse, listened for a heartbeat, but there was nothing. "Castor, please! Wake up! Cas!" Andy began to shake him desperately. He'd died in her arms. She'd never seen her mother's or Bianca's body, so in a way it felt like a dream. But there was no denying that this was reality. Horrifyingly true and harsh reality. She broke into wracking sobs and put her head to his unmoving chest. After a minute, Andy picked herself up and gently moved away from the body. The enemy was still trying to escape, crawling away. "You." She snarled, grabbing the gun from where she'd dropped it and standing slowly. She aimed. "You killed him."

"That's war sweetheart." He told her, nonchalant, and blinded by her rage and guilt, she pulled the trigger and he collapsed fully to the ground, not moving. Andy stared uncomprehendingly for a good minute or two, and then took off, needing to get away. The image of that half-blood seared itself into her mind. The gun shifted back into a ring on her finger, but she didn't notice. She just kept going.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	10. Reunion

She ran straight into Percy and Annabeth, who were looking concerned over Chiron. Andy looked to see him injured and Andy almost blacked out then, in Percy's arms, feeling so tired, and so guilty and so hurt. Grover and Juniper made sure Andy wasn't wounded, and just as they finished, Tyson appeared saying, "Percy! Come quick! It is Nico!"

Andy's insides turned to lead. She felt heavier than before. She still hadn't seen him since she'd moved to Cabin Three last winter. Despite the fatigue, she sprinted ahead, in the direction Tyson had come from, all her focus and energy on Nico. He couldn't die. Anyone but Nico. She got to him and barely took in the smoke curling around him and how all the grass had died around him. She dropped to the ground beside him without even slowing down and felt for Nico's pulse, which was barely there. Her heart, on the other hand, pounded in her ears. She couldn't lose anyone else tonight. Percy went on the other side of Nico and turned him onto his back. "Get some nectar!" Percy yelled. A camper hobbled over with a canteen and Percy snatched it quickly and trickled the liquid into Nico's mouth. Andy grabbed Nico's hand in hers to her chest, afraid her own heart would stop beating from how panicked she was. She wouldn't lose anyone else. Especially not Nico.

Nico opened his eyes then, coughing, but he was alive.

"Can you talk?" Percy asked and Nico nodded, explaining what had happened. Everyone helped Nico sit up and more nectar was given. He blinked and looked around at the small crowd surrounding him, as if trying to recall who they were, and realized for the first time that there was someone clutching his hand like it was their lifeline.

"Andy?" he asked roughly and her eyes overflowed with tears. So much to say, but how? She pulled him to her in a hug and in his ear, cried, "I'm _so_, so sorry. I've _missed_ you so much."

Nico wrapped his arms around her and whispered back, "Ditto." Too much had happened in six months. So much catching up to do, especially now that they felt like completely different people. But it would have to wait. They pulled apart and Nico focused on Quintus, who was apparently Daedalus, creator of the Labyrinth. As Nico released him, the earth rumbled beneath them, destroying the giant maze. Everyone was weary, but there was still work to be done.

There were too many losses. Pollux tried to speak for Castor, but the words got stuck, and he silently lit the shroud instead. Andy watched it burn, in searing agony herself. Pollux wasn't talking to her, not to anyone. How could he when he'd lost his other half? More and more shrouds were burned, the injured were cared for, and Andy wondered if it'd ever end.

A few days later however, things were slowly returning back to normal. Nico sat outside on the pavilion, outcasting himself. And instead of sitting with her brothers at dinner, she joined Nico outside. She split her dinner in half and handed him bread as she spoke. "It's a nice night. Too nice to be alone, don't you think?" Nico looked at the offering, then to Andy, and took it, replying, "So…Andromeda Prince-_Jackson_ now, huh?" They had caught each other up on their lives over the past few months over the last few days. She was worried Nico may hate her, or look at her and think of Bianca or Percy, but that didn't seem to be the case. Andy put her head down on his shoulder after watching him for a minute. As much as he had changed, she still saw the same boy who loved Mythomagic religiously in him.

"I'm sorry Nico. You must have hated me. Being claimed like that." They looked out towards the stars together as they ate.

"I know who I am now. And you know it too. I don't belong here, Andy. There's a reason Hades doesn't have a cabin here. I have to go."

"But Nico-" Andy snapped her head up. "I just got you back." She thought selfishly.

"There are so many questions I have to find the answers to. I have to say goodbye to Bianca and let her go. I train with the dead. You, however, Andy, belong here."

"I can go with you." She pleaded, wanting him to stay.

"You're not dead Andromeda, and I'd like to keep it that way. Besides, you have a real Perseus waiting here for you. We belong in different worlds Andy." He smiled at her and Andy crushed him to her in a giant hug.

"Swear you'll keep in touch, or so help me, you'll stay in the Underworld."

He laughed in her ear, "I swear."

"Good." Andy said back, but she didn't have the strength to pull away. After a minute more, he did, and he stood to leave, just as dinner was ending inside.

"Bye Andy." He told her.

"See you later Nico." She smiled at him, her throat closing up, and then he walked into the shadows.

The rest of the summer passed by at what everyone deemed normal. On the night of receiving the year's camp beads, Andy's first one, the Labyrinth bead, Dionysus came up to her and asked her to come on a walk with him. Andy obeyed and went with the god, fingering her new necklace, putting her mom's ring beside the bead on the cord.

"I know you were with my son when he died." Mr. D said suddenly, surprising Andy. She had nothing to say back, so he continued. "Annie, I like that you're not as rebellious as your brother Peter by talking back." He mused. "But anyway, thank you for being his friend I guess. No hero should die alone." He spoke wisely.

"But Mr. Dionysus, sir, I…I _killed_ someone didn't I?" She thought of the blood pooling around that boy's head, once he'd collapsed.

Mr. D blinked and looked at the eleven year old. "Yes. But don't feel too bad about it. You snapped. All heroes do, take Hercules for-"

"Hercules murdered his wife and children in Hera's rage." She said back bitterly. Her favorite Disney film was a lie.

"True, but you had reason behind your rage. Revenge, justice, love…" Andy blushed at that, thinking about the kiss on her cheek. "Just make sure Pollux doesn't meet the same fate. He needs a friend like you." They had circled back around to the campfire and Mr. D was gone, leaving Andy to think about what he'd said, and what would happen if something did happen to Pollux.

Percy made arrangements the next day to go home, so by ten that morning, he was on the hill, waiting for Argus, and Annabeth waited with him. Andy ran up the hill a few minutes later, after checking to see the cabin was in order.

"Oh please, the Son of Hades said it himself. No one wants him around. He does not belong." Hera brushed the topic aside.

"Well I want him around, so double check your facts before you say them." She balled her hands into fists, knowing which goddess it was immediately. Hera scoffed at her, and Andy felt a source of dread. Something Hera would do would put her through a lot of grief one day. Annabeth and Percy took Andy's side, and angered, Hera left. Annabeth hugged Andy goodbye, wishing her good luck for dealing with that Seaweed Brain for the next year, and then Argus honked his horn. Annabeth quickly said bye to Percy, and ran back down the hill to camp, leaving the Poseidon kids to head down by Argus.

Two days later it was Percy's birthday. Percy told Andy when she'd asked about it that he didn't like to tell people at camp because it was right after it ended anyway, so they wouldn't have been able to go. Mr. Paul came over, and Percy would be allowed to attend his school next month, all because Chiron manipulated the Mist. Tyson came to the party too. And all was blue, just as Percy liked it. Andy liked it a lot too. Blue was her favorite color.

Percy was about to blow out the candles on his cake, all fifteen of them, when the doorbell rang. Their mom opened the door and there was Poseidon, in his usual, casual attire.

Mr. Paul and Poseidon were introduced to one another and Sally said, "Paul, this is Percy and Andy's father."

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you."

"Daddy!" Tyson bounded up to hug the sea god, astounding Mr. Paul. Sally promised Tyson wasn't hers, and Poseidon asked to borrow his other two children for a minute. The three of them headed into the kitchen, and Poseidon turned to Andy first. "First, you need a hug." He opened his arms to her and she went to him, breathing in his salty sea scent. So he knew about the events of the recent battle. Once she pulled away, he looked at her necklace and said, "So you activated the ring."

Andy felt the ring on the necklace. "I don't know how-"

"That gun I had made and formed by the same people who made Anaklusmos. But instead of a pen, it's a ring. And it's a gun, not a sword. I took the liberty of guessing what sort of fighter you'd be. Now, the ring could not just be pressed and turned into the weapon, the gun was concealed in a thick layer of magic that could only be broken through if you, when the time was right, activated it. And water, from you, the proper owner, tears in your worst moment, brought the gun to life. Now, like Riptide, whenever you need it, it will become a weapon for you. And it will always reappear on that necklace or your finger."

"Thanks." Andy said, astounded. "Well, um, thanks for coming to Percy's party too Dad…I'll let you two talk now. Bye." She gave her dad one more quick hug and darted out of the room to rejoin the party.

Percy came back soon after, and Mr. Paul had needed convincing that Poseidon had left via the fire escape. There was cake, and cheesy party games, and Andy thought it was pretty much the best birthday party of all time, even if it wasn't her own. She'd never had this growing up. Her own little birthday party a few months ago was something completely new for her. She worried though. That prophecy Percy told her about…he was fifteen already. There was one more year until the prophecy came true. Percy had retreated into his room minutes ago to put a plant away, and returned with Nico at his side. She immediately jumped up and left the Monopoly game to hug him.

"Nico!" she exclaimed, clutching him tightly in her embrace. She pulled back. "Want some cake? Mom made it, and she's pretty amazing at cooking. I bet you're hungry."

The two eleven year olds grinned at each other while Nico took a slice and Andy knew she wouldn't have traded that day for anything in the world.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	11. Beginning of the End

Being at camp without Percy was strange. The year came and went, and as summer arrived, they both went to camp, but Percy was always on missions, always busy, and always away from her. Like the mission he was preparing for with Beckendorf about blowing up the Princess Andromeda kept him occupied at all times, and it worried her. For the boys' safety, but also because the twelve year old could still clearly remember the days she'd spent on that ship. Luke's kindness then and the knowledge that now Kronos had taken over him unsettled her. She'd only known Luke three days, but he was a like a big brother before Percy had the chance to jump into his role. So while she worked on her fighting skills with Michael Yew in the archery field when everyone began racing towards the beach.

"What's going on?" she called out to Travis Stoll.

"Connor says Percy just washed up!" he yelled back. He waved at her to join him and she left her position to join Travis. She finally skidded to a stop after the sprint on the sand when she saw her older brother.

"Percy." She whispered. It was like she never saw him anymore, with him always coming and going. And next week was his birthday for crying out loud. And now, here he was, looking as though every step hurt, obviously pained from the ship mission, and while the water had definitely helped him, he was still hurt. His expression, the way he carried himself, the look in his eyes…It struck a chord in her and she stepped forward, shoving through the campers and gave her brother a hug. "You looked like you needed it." She whispered in his ear and tightened her arms around his upper torso. And she didn't want to let go. Camp was weary and battle-hardened these days. And the Stolls didn't even play pranks anymore. Pollux had finally started talking again, and though he was Andy's closest friend at camp, it was still a tad awkward, like a piece was missing, and it was.

The news about Beckendorf shook the camp even more, and it seemed to tear Silena apart. Andy looked away in pain at Silena's sobs, thinking of losing Castor last summer. The past year had been hard. She had killed a person, and yes, there was a war, but still. What if she had to kill more demigods? The guilt drowned her some days, and some days, she managed to break above water, thanks to Percy. And now, with the prophecy looming above them, she needed to be there for him as well. Beckendorf's death could have easily turned into Percy's death. The camp was already falling apart, and there weren't too many campers left. Some from combat missions, some leaving for the other side…

Percy left her to go hear the full prophecy, and at first, Andy was headed to the archery field to continue target practice with her gun, but deciding she'd ripped enough holes in the red and white circles, she ran towards the Big House to overhear the council meeting.

"And without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway? Yeah I get it." She heard Percy snap as she edged closer, trying to eavesdrop. Her heart fell into a pit. She knew being the bearer of the prophecy was bad, but it guaranteed her brother's death? Percy even waved the issue aside like it was nothing. It had been a complete mistake on her part to come over here. Hearing Pollux talk, Silena cry, and learning that there was only five days maximum before the Titans got to New York, now the latter part was too much. Her brother would be dead in that time.

She darted out of the Big House, not stopping until she reached the canoe lake. She sound of the ocean and the sand underneath her feet made her crumble to the ground. Andy felt like screaming. Left alone with her thoughts, she could only imagine the worst.

"Drom?" she heard from behind her and she stiffened. Pollux sat down beside her on the sand. "We've been looking all over for you. Percy said you weren't in your cabin and no one's seen you since Percy got back. You didn't hear the senior counselors calling for you?"

Andy didn't answer. She had heard, but she'd been so deep into her thoughts, she'd pushed the outside world aside. Finally, still looking at the moonlight reflecting on the water she said, "I eavesdropped 'Lux. On the council meeting." She turned her head to the blond boy, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

"And-" he started.

"Percy is going to die…isn't he? And there's no way to save him." Andy clutched the sand in her hands angrily, feeling useless. So Percy could save her, but she couldn't do anything to return the favor?

"You don't know that. Prophecies are weird, they're vague, and never mean what you think they will." Pollux told her.

She took a deep breath. "Pollux, how did you cope? With Castor's death, I mean." Saying that name hurt them both and for a moment, it was completely silent, only the grasshoppers and frogs making a sound. Then Pollux simply answered, "You don't."

Andy put her hand to her mouth then, unable to keep it together any longer, and she tried stifling her sobs, and Pollux pulled her close as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't get over it, not really. Whenever something happens, you think you'll turn and they'll be there to talk to about it with, but there's just an empty space. And you realize that they're gone every time. And yes, it sucks, but every day you just have to get up and remind yourself of who else is there that's worth turning to, to tell that news to." And Andy wanted to ask him who that person was for him, but it was so personal, she refused to. She knew exactly who came to mind for her though.

After a while, the pair stood up and headed back to their cabins. Percy wasn't in bed, but Andy figured he was with Annabeth or something and went to bed. The next morning, Andy was woken up by a knock on the cabin door. She rubbed her eyes and threw off the covers, knowing Percy would still be sleeping, and she headed to the door to answer it when she realized Percy's bed was still not slept in. An anxious Annabeth entered the cabin and looked around, as if looking for Percy to pop out of nowhere, and then turned to Andy, holding up her phone for her to listen. It was a voicemail from Percy. He seemed okay, but his message said nothing about where he'd disappeared to overnight. And that just made Annabeth even more worried.

"We have to go to Manhattan. Today. I already showed Chiron and the head counselors. We'll be taking the vans in, and everyone is going, but since your head counselor isn't here, I came here myself. So hurry up and get ready, we leave in fifteen minutes." And on that note, Annabeth darted off.

By late afternoon, they all, as in all forty campers, got to the Empire State Building. Percy was there, waiting, and Andy's stomach dropped. Her chat with Pollux on the beach last night rang out in her mind again and she pushed all the thoughts relating to it aside, despite the feeling that time was slipping away from her.

Everybody headed inside, and after a little…chat between the front deskman and Percy, he let the demigods head up to Olympus. Andy went with the first group, and when the elevators opened, Andy thought Olympus still looked just as beautiful as the last time she'd been there. Except it seemed deserted. The campers headed to the throne room which was empty except for a woman by a fire, who turned out to be Hestia, and the Ophitaurus. She said something about Percy taking on the Curse of Achilles, and Andy froze. A curse on her brother now was just icing on the cake, wasn't it? Hermes appeared, and everyone cleared out on Percy's orders, except for himself and Annabeth. Connor and Travis led the campers, and Andy ran ahead to reach them.

"So what do we do?" she demanded.

"What we're told." They answered back. Just then, Andy saw the binoculars. Just like the ones on the 81t floor of this building. You could see close-ups of the city from that height. Percy had taken her around New York City for her past two birthdays. They saw and did different things both times. He'd shown her the mortal side of this building even, and she'd used up all her weekly allowance on those binoculars that day.

"Look, let's what what's going on below!" she ran forward and held her out to Connor for a drachma who handed it over. She deposited it, and looked into the binoculars, and it seemed the city was quiet, which was eerie. Everyone was sleeping, in cars, on the sidewalk, everywhere. "Oh no. Mom and Mr. Paul," she breathed and kept looking. Soon everyone was stationed at these binoculars to look for themselves. Finally, Percy came back and he saw the scene for himself.

"We better head down." He said, and everyone took the elevators to the streets of Manhattan, and Andy knew the real battle was about to begin.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	12. The Battle Begins

Every mortal was dead asleep. The invasion was starting, and after looking through Annabeth's video shield, things didn't look good. Three hundred on the enemy side, compared to the forty campers here. But they had to defend Manhattan somehow.

"They have boats." Michael Yew pointed out to Percy.

"I'll take care of it." He answered.

"I'll help too." Andy stepped forward from the crowd, and received a demanding look from her brother that almost sent her back into the mass of campers. But he'd have to worse than glare at her to get her to back down. She'd already killed a person, and she knew loss well enough, so why keep sheltering her?

"No Andromeda, you'll stay with the campers. Pollux, keep an eye on her. Andy, you can take one of the bridges with another cabin. The water will be right there to use at your disposal." He then turned his attention to the whole camp, and gave different cabins different entrances to guard. Thalia and the Hunters joined them to take the Lincoln Tunnel, but one major entrance was still forgotten.

"Percy, the Queensboro Bridge." She reminded him. She only remembered because it was so close to their apartment.

"Fine, Andy, take Queensboro. Bring a few others. That bridge shouldn't be much of a threat. Once finished there, call for your pegasus and head to whatever section needs your help." He faced everyone. "For Olympus!"

Andy immediately headed towards her destination as soon as the crowd broke up, and only paused when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look and saw Pollux there, along with a Hephaestus cabinmate and one from Hermes. "Alright, I guess you guys are my crew. Let's hope there's no one at the bridge. That way we can help the others."

But there were indeed a few monsters there. A few half-bloods as well. Angry, reminded of the half-blood that had killed Castor, Andy stepped onto the bridge and raised her arms, the East River coming up on either side of the bridge in two giant waves.

"You don't think I'm about to allow some stupid monsters destroy my home, do you?" she yelled to the enemy, grinning, excited at the rush of power she felt surge through her. Some half-bloods tried to run, but most of the attackers went forward anyway. Shrugging, Andy let the waves crash down together on the attackers, and with one swift movement from her hands, they were pushed back further and further from the bridge itself, back into Queens.

The monsters weren't really affected though, and began to charge again. Andy touched the ring on her necklace, and it immediately shifted into her pistol in her hands. She fought them off for a while, with the other three campers helping. Andy could have fought all day. Her gun never ran out of bullets, and she wasn't tired at all. She finally got to use all her training. This is what she had missed out on the Labyrinth for. But then something went wrong.

She saw a monster about to defeat Pollux from the corner of her eye, watching as Pollux's sword clattered to the ground. Dionysus' words from the campfire last summer rang out in her ears, and without thinking she turned away from her opponent to shoot the monster Pollux faced.

Pollux watched the monster disintegrate in front of him and grinned to Andy to thank her, but then his eyes went wide and he started running towards her, snatching up his sword along the way. Andy had no time to block the attack with water as the half-blood she'd been fighting took advantage of her distraction to stab her. She gasped, and crumpled to the ground, her hand on her abdomen, covered in blood. Next thing she knew, Pollux had killed the half-blood and whistled for a pegasus to come.

"It'd take too long to run back. We have to get her nectar, an Apollo cabinmate, or something, and fast." Pollux told the other two campers with them as Coral arrived. "Fight off these last few monsters and head to another location to help others." Pollux then cursed under his breath as he helped Andy onto the pegasus. Only three monsters left, so why did this have to happen now? Pollux clambered onto Coral and they took off.

"Oh Gods, you don't look too hot." Coral told Andy, and instead of answering, she only groaned. Coral set them down in front of the home to Olympus and Pollux wasted no time in getting her help. Andy kind of wanted to sleep all of a sudden, but Pollux kept shaking her which was really annoying her.

"Don't you dare. Gods, there's a reason Percy keeps trying to protect you and look! He's going to kill me for this." Pollux shook his head and then Will Solace entered the makeshift bedroom, and examined Andy.

"First Annabeth, now you. Percy's going to have a heart attack. Pollux, go fetch some nectar from Room 203-"

"Andy?" a panicked voice called out. It was Percy. He knelt down on the other side of Andy and looked to Will. "You can fix her right? Just like Annabeth?"

"Sure. The wound isn't poisoned like hers was. I just need a little nectar." And on that note, Pollux ran back in with a canteen of the stuff. Will did his thing and made Andy drink the nectar, and a minute later, he stood and smiled. "She'll be fine. A few hours of rest and she'll be good as new." He left and Pollux followed after him, knowing he had to do something whether it be fighting or running around for supplies since the enemy had drawn back at sunrise.

The Poseidon kids were left alone, and Andy, regaining her consciousness now, sat up a bit and looked to her brother. "I can explain-"

"I shouldn't have let you fight. You're not ready." He interrupted.

"Percy, we need as much help as we can get, and another Big Three kid sure helps a lot." Andy fumed.

Percy's eyes became like daggers as he glared at her. "I don't care. You're my sister."

"So what? Everyone else out there has a whole cabin full of siblings!"

"But you're my Andromeda. Andromeda Prince-Jackson. You're just twelve-"

"But isn't that how old you were when you first came to camp? How old you were when you fought Ares?" she didn't give him a chance to answer. "If I hadn't done something back there, Pollux would have been monster meat. I'm not that homeless, lost, confused little girl you found at Westover Hall anymore, Percy."

"I know that-"

"Do you? Because it doesn't feel like it. Gods, you're so stupid, Percy. Why is it that I'm not allowed to get a single scratch on me, but you can sacrifice yourself for a stupid prophecy?" Andy's voice got louder and louder as more emotions bubbled beneath the surface.

"You…you know?" his face softened. "Andy, that's the last thing I wanted you to worry about." He sighed.

"Percy…" she started, but she had no idea what to say, so she shut her eyes, trying not to cry. "Percy, you should go back to Annabeth now."

"But Ands-"

"Go!" she yelled at him, taking a pillow to smack him with, and he quickly left the room the herself. Talking to him about his inevitable death was too painful. She slumped down and put the pillow over her face as she broke down, muffling her cries so no one would hear.

"I have some more nectar and ambrosia. You'll need it if you want to fight tonight-" Pollux entered speaking, and cut himself off when he saw Andy. He put the items on the table and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm guessing you two talked about the prophecy." He sighed.

"How come he can do dangerous stuff when he doesn't let _me_ do anything? I hate him!" she screamed, throwing the pillow across the room. Pollux had no answer. Instead, he picked up the ambrosia square and gave it to her.

By twilight, Pollux and Andy were both outside with all the other head counselors when Percy and Annabeth came jogging up to them. All the cabins were to split up again.

"Pollux, take Andy and stay with whatever cabin you've chosen to guard with." Percy said, not even glancing once at his sister. Andy didn't bother looking at him either, instead looking out towards the Resevoir. Andy and Pollux went with a cabin towards the Lincoln Tunnel, and Andy inwardly sighed. Even with her gun and her water powers she couldn't fight off the enemy. Later, everyone was being pushed back by Kronos' army until they were only a block away from the Empire State Building. But just then, as Andy shot a half-blood to wound him, the sound of a stampede was heard. Andy jumped out of the way and saw a herd of centaurs screaming weird phrases and such, carrying NERF guns of all things. Wanting to know the source of this, figuring Chiron was here, she told Pollux to keep fighting, and she raced down the sidewalk to the Empire State Building.

She spotted Chiron then, but Percy ran straight past her with grave intent and she whirled around to see what she'd passed by that had got Percy's attention. It was a blue Prius. Paul's blue Prius. She knew it by the license plate, and she too, following in Percy's lead, by sprinting over to it. Inside were their mom and their step-father, asleep like the rest of the mortals. He two kids pulled on the doors but they were locked.

"I can't just leave them here!" Percy sounded like he was starting to lose it and Andy looked to him with fear and concern in her eyes. Just as Chiron galloped over and Percy cut through the driver side window to put the car in neutral, there was the sound of a helicopter overhead. They both looked up and Andy recognized the red hair that could only belong to Percy's friend from school, Rachel.

"Andy, resume your fighting station. I'll take care of this." Percy said, without looking to her. Andy thought about arguing with him, but knew better than to do so, as now wasn't the time, and he was letting her fight. So she took off down the block, her gun at the ready.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	13. Realizations

After about an hour of fighting, shooting endless shots at the enemy, dousing them with water, things started to go wrong. There were about sixteen of the forty campers that could still fight, and everyone was starting to run out of supplies. And just in time for Kronos to charge at them. It wasn't until the Ares cabin to save the day that things started to look up, if only briefly. Andy was with Connor and Travis in the Empire State Building lobby when Percy and Annabeth approached the elevators. Silena was dead, and the rumors flying around about her weren't pretty. Andy was pretty sad about it; Silena had always been so kind to her. And everything about how the defenses to Olympus were crumbling, and how there were no more reinforcements coming scared her.

But it wasn't until she got up to Olympus itself that panic seared through her. It looked depressing; no fires lit, everything deserted. The only movement was in the field hospitals. There were injured people there being tended to, and even dead campers wrapped in shrouds. The field hospital was probably the most agonizing thing she'd seen so far as a result from this battle. Then, she spotted a familiar head of blond hair by a tree and ran towards it, eyes wide. "Pollux," she breathe, sitting down beside him, seeing he had a broken arm.

"I can still fight with the other hand." He got out as Percy ran over. But Percy made him stay to help the wounded, and Pollux sat back, relieved.

"Oh 'Lux." Andy groaned, looking at his arm. If he did fight with the other hand, it would be suicide. He was only trained with one arm, and not the other. She looked into his face to see it was pale as a sheet. "I'll get some ambrosia or something." She went to stand, but Pollux pulled her back with his good hand.

"Everyone's had so much of the stuff, we don't dare take more." He shook his head and Andy, knowing he was right, sat back down.

"Pollux, you're in pain-"

"I'll manage." He grimaced.

"But how can you help out at the field hospital if-"

"I'll manage." He told her again, insistently. Andy shut her mouth firmly to make a grim expression and studied the seventeen year old. He was so much like Castor, and the thought of losing both of them broke her heart. The fact that she couldn't do anything to help pained her. He smiled at her upon seeing her expression and he jerked his head in the direction of the elevators. "You should get back down there and fight."

"Pollux, I-" she hesitated.

"Stop worrying about me and go. Just come back here alive please? I already lost Castor…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, but Andy understoof. She was like the closest thing Pollux had to a sibling now. She stood and smiled gently to him.

"Alright Pollux, I'll see you later." She ran off towards the elevators without a second glance.

Just as Andy got outside, Luke, or well, Kronos, raised his scythe to Percy and silent no passed her lips. She was about to step forward when a dog's howl pierced the air, and a figure clothed in black armor stepped out of the shadows beside the hellhound responsible for the noise.

"Nico?" Percy asked, and Andy's heart beat faster. Nico. She hadn't seen him since Percy's birthday, and he gave her minimalistic updates, despite how rare it was he even contacted her.

"Son of Hades, do you love death so much that you wish to experience it yourself?" Kronos snickered and Andy narrowed her eyes, ready to attack.

"Your death would be great for me." Nico retorted. That reminded Andy just how brave Nico really was. Even back at the beginning, he'd told Thorn to back off his sister. Now, two years later, despite all the change, at the core, Nico was still that Nico. Her first and best friend. The ground shook beneath them as Nico summoned his undead army. And everything became darker and colder as a chariot pulled up beside Nico, carrying Persephone and Demeter, with Hades in front.

Kronos hoped Hades would join him, but Hades revealed how Nico had convinced him to prioritize his list of enemies. Hades challenged his father, only for Kronos to stick his scythe in the ground. A crack appeared, and Annabeth explained Kronos was sealing them in, just them and the Empire State Building. Andy felt the tremor of the ground separating beneath her and terrified, she called out to her brother. Locked in with Kronos?

"Ands!" Percy called out to her and grabbed her outstretched hand in his. "See? You're safe." He promised and both looked out past the barrier to see New York City coming back to life, cars roaring, people talking. Their own parents got out of their car and their Mom gaped at them, seeing the truth in front of her through the Mist. Her and Mr. Paul ran towards their kids, and Percy didn't want to call attention to them because of Kronos, but Andy ran in their direction without thinking. She managed to get out of the barrier, and tumbled into Sally's arms. After Sally made sure Andy was alright, she looked to Percy who hadn't moved. Nico was slashing his way through the enemy with his sword, trying to protect the pedestrians. He needed Andy's help. She got her gun ready and told Sally and Mr. Paul to go home, because neither Percy nor she could stand to see them in the middle of all this. Just then, a monster approached and Paul picked up a sword from a fallen half-blood and stabbed a dracaena. Impressed as she was, she blown away when Sally took up a shotgun to shoot a monster onto Nico's sword.

"Go Percy, we'll be fine!" Sally promised.

"You have to defeat Kronos!" Nico yelled and Percy, along with Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia raced for the elevators after Kronos. In the meanwhile, the fight on the streets wore on. Andy wondered what mortals were seeing through the Mist, but she didn't have time to guess as she fired bullet after bullet at monsters. It was a hopeless battle, that much was clear. They were ringed in enemies. Hades was busy not too far off, but the Titan army just didn't seem to yield.

Out of breath, feeling drained of energy, Andy looked around. Her parents were doing well for mortals, and Nico was right beside her, fighting with his Stygian sword. Looking at him, Andy realized why her heart pounded whenever she saw him. How could she be so blind? She knew why she had wanted Nico to pay attention to her and not those older girls at Westover Hall. She knew why she waited months upon months at a time, just to see him again. She knew why. She knew. It wasn't just because he was her first and best friend. It was so much more than that. And looking around, it seemed Percy wouldn't be the only one dying tonight. So, she did it without thinking, because there may not be a later for them. She pulled Nico to her and kissed him. He didn't pull away, which was a good sign, and they were only twelve, but the war had forced them both to grow up so fast.

Why couldn't she see it before? Nico. It was always Nico. They had even experienced camp for the first time together. Time seemed to freeze, as if they were the only two people in the world. Finally, breaking apart, Andy stared into Nico's dark eyes, knowing she should say something cool like, "Just in case we die later," or "You're not too bad of a kisser yourself." But she couldn't say anything, her mind went blank. So she did the obvious thing. She ran off to fight another monster without a single word.

Not too long after that, the Empire State Building lit up blue, just as all the monsters began to retreat, knowing they'd lost. Sally hugged Andy, clutching her tight in a motherly embrace.

"Percy's alive. He made it." Andy heard Sally whisper gratefully and suddenly that blue light was the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	14. Wants and Needs

Heading up to Olympus, Andy went with Nico and Hades. She'd never spoken to her uncle before, and anything was better than listening to this awful elevator music in painful silence, so she spoke up.

"Uncle, I mean Hades, sir…Thank you…for fighting with us." For a moment there, she thought Hades would blast her to bits or tell her to shut up, but he sort of smiled instead.

"Thanks..." he mused over the word, "Don't get that often." Andy let out a ragged breath, glad he'd taken it well, when Nico took her hand in his. He offered her a sweet smile which Andy returned instantly. Together, the three of them headed to the throne room, but while Hades and Nico didn't seem fazed by it, the park where the field hospital had been was totally destroyed. All the trees looked like they'd been hacked with a giant weed whacker. What happened to Pollux? She knew Connor and Travis were okay, minus some small injuries, as she'd seen them not too long before coming up here.

The three entered the throne room to a hero's welcome, Hades being thanked by the other gods. Just then, from a few yards away she heard Dionysus say, "Well Percy Jackson, I see Pollux made it through, so I guess you aren't completely inept." So Pollux was okay. That was a relief. But the more pressing thing now was who Dionysus had been talking to. Andy let go of Nico's hand to sprint to her brother. She smacked right into him and threw her arms around him, for Percy hadn't died. But who had the prophecy meant? She didn't care to know at the moment, and Percy would tell her soon enough. All that mattered was that Percy was still here, and she could still talk to him, tease him…Her brother was okay.

"Hey Ands." Percy laughed hugging her back. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay, you dummy!" she said, breaking from the hug to smack his arm lightly.

"We made it Andy. Everything is going to be okay from now on, promise."

Andy smiled up at him, just as Grover and Tyson approached.

"Sister! You are not dead!" Tyson proclaimed, crushing Andy to him. Andy would've laughed, but she couldn't really breathe. And only when the Olympic council began did everyone calm down.

Annabeth came in to join the others, and one by one, each hero was called to face the council. Thalia, Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy. Nico and Andy weren't called, but it didn't really matter to them. Percy was offered godhood and the thought of losing him went through her again. But he turned it down in favor of making the Gods swear to claim all their children from now on.

"Honor guard!" Poseidon called and the Cyclops made a path for Percy.

"All hail Perseus Jackson! Hero of Olympus and my big brother!" Tyson beamed and Andy did the same. Her brother had saved the world, and not just anyone could say _that_.

Nico and Andy headed downstairs after that, going outside to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare climbing onto Blackjack, heading to camp. Knowing Percy, and knowing Blackjack belonged to Percy, she whistled immediately for Coral to come.

She told Nico to go back and find Percy and explain what had happened while she went after Rachel. "I'll see you at Camp Half-Blood." She told him and kissed his cheek, mounted Coral and took off in pursuit.

"Why is it that I always have to chase Blackjack for you?" Coral whined, and Andy held back a smile. "You're looking much better too. That blond guy seemed worried about you the other night."

"Well Pollux will be Pollux" Andy answered. "Now c'mon, we'll lose Blackjack if we don't hurry up." At camp, they landed on the grass by Blackjack.

"Hey Andy-Dandy! Sorry about the mortal, she's weird. She made me do it."

Andy sighed as she got off Coral. She heard Coral mutter, "What an idiot."

"Blackjack, take it up with my brother when he gets here. Also, how many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

"Sorry Andy-Da…I mean, Andy." Blackjack dropped his head down nervously and Andy shook her head, smiling.

"Oh Blackjack, you big oaf." She laughed, petting the pegasus, and his mood instantly brightened. Just then, the others arrived, and they all headed to the Big House together. In the attic was Rachel, along with Apollo. Andy could still remember her first encounter with the god. It was like meeting an old friend, but obviously they weren't friends. Rachel became the Oracle that day, even though Nico said he had seen her dying. Just then, Rachel doubled over, and in a strange voice, recited some new prophecy, which scared the living daylights out of Andy, despite Apollo assuring the campers it most likely wouldn't happen in their lifetimes.

The rest of the day was weird. Like after the Labyrinth battle, all the injured were cared for, and all the dead given proper funeral rites.

Luke was dead. He was the one to die in the prophecy, not Percy. And to be honest, Andy wasn't sure how she felt about it. Luke had been so kind to her for the short while they'd been together when she was first introduced to the demigod world, but on the other hand, she hadn't really known him at all. So she just felt numb about it.

As shrouds burned, Pollux came up behind her, his arm healed.

"Good to see you're alive." He said from behind her and Andy turned to see him standing there, smirking.

"Thanks to you. And I see you're doing better now too."

Pollux chuckled to himself and patted Andy's head. "I'll see you later." He told her and walked away.

Dinner was pretty nice. Percy and Andy sat together, and Nico was at the head table, and everyone had their place. It was just as it should be. Bit by bit, the campers left the dining pavilion. Some to head to the campfire, and others to their cabins. Annabeth slid in beside Percy and winked at Andy from across the table.

"Happy birthday." Annabeth and Andy told Percy, but he answered back stupidly with a what.

"August 18th." Annabeth said and Percy seemed to chew on this for a second, looking at the misshapen blue cake in front of him.

"Tyson helped." Annabeth cleared up. Andy rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Please, the cake would've been completely inedible if I hadn't walked in on you two and saved the thing." Andy turned to Percy. "They were both covered in flour, you should've seen it."

"Yeah, she almost bust a gut from laughing so hard." Annabeth recalled and Percy began to laugh and he blew out the candles. Andy seemed content then, and rose from the table.

"Well, have fun you guys. But not too much fun." She snickered and headed towards the doors.

"Hey! You shouldn't know about that stuff yet! Did Connor and Travis tell you something?" Percy called out to his sister, his face red. But Andy just laughed and kept going. Outside, Andy hid where all the other eavesdroppers were and listened in.

"She's only twelve. She shouldn't know that stuff yet." Percy said, sinking back down onto the bench.

Beside him, Annabeth laughed, "You can't protect her forever."

"Well I can try." He muttered.

"You saved the world, and that's enough for now." Annabeth said, easily changing the subject. Relieved to hear them stop talking about her, Andy eagerly listened now. They were being cutesy until the pair kissed and everyone barged in. Percy complained and Andy started cracking up. Her brother and his new girlfriend were carried down to the canoe lake and dumped in. While everyone waited for them to reappear, the joke on them, Andy laughed even harder.

"You dumped the son of Poseidon in a lake. I don't think they'll be coming up any time soon." Andy told the others, and headed off, laughing still.

The next two weeks were pretty amazing. Half-bloods from all over came to camp, and every night, campers were being claimed, and so the Hermes cabin was a lot less crowded. More cabins were being built too. Not just for the minor gods but for Hades as well. Nico had a team of the undead building for him, and for once, Andy got to spend uninterrupted time with her new boyfriend. For two weeks, he didn't go anywhere, which was pretty great in itself. She didn't have to worry about him, or Percy, or anyone else. She could just relax for once.

On the last night of camp, Andy received her second bead. It was the Empire State Building, with all the names of those who had died on it. Andy put it on the other side of her ring, so the ring remained in the center. Andy hoped she wouldn't have to use it ever again. She was content with keeping the ring as a ring. Nico sat beside her, holding her hand at the campfire, and when Percy noticed, she was sure he'd pound Nico into the sand or something. But he just sighed, as if he was just upset at how fast Andy was growing, which kind of made sense since he'd just gotten a girlfriend himself.

He later told her that it just mattered if she was happy, which was obviously was, and what harm could two twelve year olds do to each other? So, at that campfire, he just looked Nico in the eye and said, "If you hurt her, you'll have wished you stayed in the Underworld." It sort of echoed what Andy had told Nico last summer, so he grinned and nodded at Percy.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said and Andy grinned too. School started in a few days, but then, in that moment, she had everything she needed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	15. Panic

Campers had washed up on shore, according to Will Solace.

"And-" Pollux started, cautiously, but it was too late. Andy was sprinting to the beach where all the campers milled about, gathered in a crowd. First, she saw the familiar blonde ponytail, and she knew Butch and Annabeth had returned. Annabeth had told Andy all about her vision to go to the Grand Canyon, and that it would provide all the answers they'd been frantically searching for the past three days.

"Any sign of Percy?" she thought she heard up ahead and she sped up, if it that was even possible at how fast she was running.

"Andy's going to flip. You don't raise a kid's hopes like that." Travis muttered to Katie who nodded. Andy slowed down to a walk, asking, "Flip out? What?" as she reached the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea for her to let her through. In front of her were unfamiliar demigods, and Annabeth, and the blond guy in the purple shirt was giving her a quizzical look.

Okay, so everyone was a bit afraid of her due to her anxiety over the past few days. She didn't mean to keep soaking everyone with water and such. She was just stressed out was all. But with everyone giving her strange looks lately, and now this guy too, and not to mention that this mission hadn't brought back what she had wanted so desperately, she surged forward toward the blond guy, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt in one hand, and holding up a wave of water from the lake with the other.

"Where is he?" she snarled, her green eyes murky and dark. The blond seemed amazed and a little weirded out by her abilities but didn't answer her. "Where's my brother?" she yelled in his face, and the ground began to rumble beneath their feet. People backed away, scared of the new side of Andy that had been unleashed upon them when her older brother had disappeared the other day. She kept creating earthquakes, and everyone was worried that she'd bury the camp in the ground.

"Andy!" Annabeth exclaimed, frowning, "Jason isn't the enemy. I already went through the motions with him." But Andy didn't let go, instead she raised the water higher.

"Your brother is that Percy guy, isn't he? Annabeth's boyfriend." Jason said, looking at Andy, and her glare softened and the water fell slightly, but she didn't back down.

"Andromeda Prince-Jackson! Enough already!" Pollux yelled, his face as red as wine itself, and he yanked her arm down, causing the water to splash back down into the canoe lake.

Andy stepped back, letting Jason breathe, and she stuttered, "I…I…I'm so sorry." She ran off then, ignoring Drew's snide comment about how she was a freak who couldn't even control her powers. Connor told Drew to shut up, and Pollux shoved past Drew as he chased after Andy, again.

"I'm Pollux, son of Dionysus!" he called over his shoulder, waving to the newbies, and then followed Andy.

First the Gods stop talking, even her dad, and then Mr. D was called to Olympus, and finally Percy went missing. Now she'd lost control again over her powers in front of everyone. Travis was busy with Katie from Demeter these days, Nico came and went, and Percy was nowhere to be found while Annabeth using every waking moment to find him. Connor was always busy with his cabin, which left Pollux to watch out for her.

"Andy, are you okay?" Pollux asked, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. She was trying not to cry, but Pollux saw through her, he always did. He held out his arms and she went obediently, sniffling. "Look, no one faults you for this. And with all that's happening now, it makes sense you'd react like this."

"But everyone looks so scared of me. I threatened a guy who'd been at camp not even five minutes! I can't control my powers! Drew's right-"

"You are not a freak. We all are, we're demigods. And Drew is just a…a nasty, rotten grape."

"Grape?" Andy almost laughed. "You dated her sir." She pulled away.

"For three weeks! Then I realized how nasty she was-"

"Because I doused you with ice cold water and because Connor yelled at you several times for being so dim-witted, go on."

"Look," Pollux sighed, "I know she was never nice."

"She was hogging you too. She was overbearing." Andy rolled her eyes.

Pollux laughed and continued. "I'm sorry she's meaner to you now than she used to be. That's my fault."

"Pollux, don't blame yourself really." Andy was now itching to get away. She felt guilty that he was on constant Andromeda patrol. "We're friends, and she's just annoying. Now, I should message Nico and see if he's found anything."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner." He said.

"Oh trust me, I'll probably stop by your cabin before that. I can't stay in there long." She looked to Cabin Three and Pollux gave her one last worried look before heading down to his cabin.

Andy trudged inside the Poseidon cabin, the sea breeze practically assaulting her. She purposely didn't look at Percy's bed. They'd just gotten out for winter break, and then she didn't notice her brother disappearing in the middle of the night like she usually would. She woke up and Percy hadn't been there, but it felt weird. He hadn't left on a quest or mission, all his stuff was still there, and he definitely wouldn't be up early, as it was winter break and he'd want to sleep in. But the major clue was when Riptide, resting on his nightstand, vanished. She went wide-eyed knowing that was really bad news, and panicking, headed straight to the Athena cabin in her pajamas. She talked to Annabeth, and the news scared her as well, so something was definitely up.

Andy blamed herself of course for not knowing Percy had been snatched from her while she slept a few feet away. Andy wanted nothing more than to sneak off on Coral and go searching. But either Pollux or Travis or Connor or even Chiron had been there to prevent her from doing so. She headed over to the fountain and tossed a drachma in. "Oh Goddess, please accept my offering. Show me Nico di Angelo." The mist shimmered, and a figure clothed in black appeared.

"Nico," she called, composing herself to look like she was fine.

"Andy." Nico turned to face the direction of the call. Just hearing him say her name made her breathe easier.

"Any luck?" she asked restlessly.

"He's not dead." Nico offered weakly, and Andy shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"As you said yesterday. Keep looking okay?"

Nico nodded. "Got it. Now, Andromeda, care to tell me why you've been crying?"

Andy cursed under her breath. She had composed herself so he wouldn't see. "I miss Percy." She told him, only telling half the truth, not bothering to tell him about the recent events.

"We'll find him, I promise." Nico told her sincerely.

"Will you call me the second you do?"

"Of course, you made me swear on River Styx to." Nico smiled and Andy did too, but weakly.

"Just remember I'll call again at the same time tomorrow-"

"Got it. I remember. You say it every day." He rolled his eyes and Andy almost grinned.

Be careful!" she reminded him. "It's just as dangerous for you to attract monsters as I or Thalia would. And I don't want you shadow traveling and calling up too much an army that you exhaust yourself okay and-"

"Relax Ands. I'll be fine. " he sounded like a kid talking to his overprotective mother.

"It's just…" she sighed. "I miss you too. Come home when you can." Andy offered weakly and he nodded.

"Talk to you tomorrow. Bye Ands." He waved his hand through the mist and the connection dissolved, leaving Andy's momentary happiness to die in the quiet of the cabin.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	16. Proper Introductions

Sitting alone at her table for dinner was torture. She looked across the room to Pollux and finally completely understood what it was like for him, after Castor died, to sit at dinner every night and see where their loved one used to be, across from them, and to act like it didn't hurt in front of everybody. She heard Percy and saw him wherever she went, and Andy guessed that was how it was for Pollux too. She skipped the campfire, instead lying on the grass by the cabins, staring up at the night sky.

She ignored the sound of the people at the campfire though. How could they be so normal, as if Percy wasn't missing? Rachel was around, but Andy was used to seeing her popping up everywhere, hanging out with Percy or coming to camp. But Rachel wasn't the person she wanted to see. After laying there for a while, she swore she heard someone walk by and head to the woods.

She sat up. That wasn't right. Everyone should have been at the campfire. So she stood and followed the sound of the person's footsteps and once they stopped at the edge of the woods, Andy crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "And what do you think you're doing?"

The figure turned to face her and she realized it was one of the new arrivals Annabeth had brought.

"Water girl!" he panicked, stepping back.

"No! I won't do anything, promise! I'm sorry about earlier, for doing that to your friend Jason. It's just…I've been under a lot of pressure lately." She tried and he nodded like he understood. Andy suddenly felt drawn to him, like that if given the chance, she'd realize they'd have a lot in common, like past, present, and future even. Something about him…

"I'm Leo. I heard your name before. Andromeda. That Percy guy's sister."

Andy winced. "I'm more than just a guy's sister I hope." She joked and Leo laughed.

"I'd hope so too."

Andy smiled at that. "Call me Andy," she told him. "Everyone does."

"So…Poseidon, huh?"

"Yeah…" Andy said awkwardly, reaching up to touch her ring hesitantly. "You?"

"Hephaestus. I actually have to go on a quest, so now I have to get transport for us and-"

"You plan to get the dragon right? Good luck." Andy dismissed it and he smirked.

"Just you wait, water princess. I'll be the next metal dragon tamer!"

Andy laughed, thinking Leo was actually kind of funny. "If you survive, come see me later. I think any dragon tamer is a person worth getting to know." Andy smiled mysteriously and Leo grinned at her before running into the woods alone.

Andy headed to Pollux's cabin after that, knowing better than to follow the guy. She figured Pollux would still be at the campfire, but she didn't care, and she climbed into the bed she'd sort of claimed these past two nights, and closed her eyes.

She couldn't sleep in her own cabin. She tried the first night Percy was gone, but she just couldn't do it. And since the Gods were being silent, there was no punishment for being in the wrong cabin…at least not yet. Pollux finally showed up and sighed, seeing the sleeping raven-haired girl in his cabin. He then got ready for bed himself, knowing fully well that until Percy was back safe and sound, Andy would not be sleeping in her cabin.

When Andy woke up, Pollux was already gone, probably to the showers or something before breakfast. She got up and as she made the bed, she realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She hadn't thought to go back to her cabin and get pajamas at the very least.

She sighed and headed out to go back to her cabin when she saw the Zeus cabin from the corner of her eye and something felt off about it. Instead of leaving it alone, she ventured over there and knocked on the door, expecting no one to answer and then to enter and inspect the place, because if she'd just entered, her uncle probably would have been angry with her. But then, who else but Jason should answer the door half-dressed. Now, the power she'd felt radiate from him yesterday made sense. Before she could say anything, he looked at her and said, "Oh yeah, Jackson girl. We still haven't gotten the chance to talk. You weren't at the-"

"Campfire last night? Yeah. I know." Andy ended closed that topic to further discussion and still feeling poorly about the events of their first meeting, she said, "Sorry about yesterday. I just lost control-"

"You miss him, don't you?" Jason cut her off and Any looked up to the blond boy, feeling as though Jason could cut right through her with his gaze.

"Go put on a shirt and then we'll talk." She snapped, suddenly uncomfortable, and waited inside, sitting on Thalia's bed, for him to come out of the bathroom. When he did, he was wearing the orange camp t-shirt and he sat on his bed, facing her, and waited for her to speak.

Andy sighed heavily. "My brother is everything to me." She admitted. "He saved me, when I first found out I was a demigod. He introduced me to this world, and gave me a home with him in Manhattan." She paused but Jason urged her to continue. "He's kind of the person I lean on like my rock, because he's _always_ there but now-"

"He's not." Jason finished sadly. There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Andy asked distractedly, playing with necklace, "So I heard you're going on a quest?"

Jason didn't answer and focused on what her attention was on. "That's pretty." He noted. "Most people I see around here just have beads, but that ring, and that pendant-"

Andy clenched the blue charm pendant on the necklace in her hand. "The ring is my weapon. And this…well…Percy gave it to me, as an early Christmas present."

Jason opened his mouth to say something just as Annabeth walked in, ready to go Percy searching and Andy took that chance to excuse herself and get dressed in her cabin. Just as she finished brushing her hair for the day, she heard campers yelling that the dragon was back and she ran out to see if Leo had succeeded.

And he had. Most campers were petrified of the bronze dragon, and Andy was too, but she know how to wave her hand and block fire with a shield made of water.

"Leo, you're amazing!" Andy told Leo as he slid off the dragon. It had wings now and looked repaired too, while Leo on the other hand, was completely filthy, but she didn't care about that.

"I come in peace!" He joked and Andy found herself laughing.

"You really are a dragon tamer!" she grinned and kissed him on the cheek. He'd just saved his transport problem as well as a camp issue. This guy had obvious talent. "Good luck on your quest dragon boy." Andy said as Jason and the girl named Piper, an Aphrodite girl, got on the dragon.

"Will I get more than a kiss on the cheek if I come back from this alive?" he asked, his eyebrows raised, a sparkle in his eyes.

Andy laughed. "Maybe." She teased, completely forgetting about Nico for that second. Then he climbed onto the dragon, Festus, he called it, and flew away.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	17. Downhill

After breakfast, Andy went to talk to Chiron about letting her join the search for Percy.

"Andromeda," he sighed, "I believe it's for the best that you remain here for the time being."

"But why? That's my brother out there." She looked at the picture of Percy and Annabeth on Chiron's wall and then quickly shifted her gaze to look at the desk in between Chiron and her.

"I realize how hard these past few days have been for you. But until, err, we get your powers under control-"

"So you're saying I'm too dangerous to go? Andy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Give it more time. At least until the others come back from that quest. Then, we shall contact the Hunters and they can take you along in their search."

Great. Even Chiron didn't trust her. But she wasn't about to break it more by leaving anyway. So, she waited obediently for three more excruciating days, trying to get her powers in check. She also kept her routine of calling Nico every night and going to bed in Pollux's cabin. She had begged Chiron to let her sit at another table in the dining pavilion, or just allow her to skip meals altogether, but he wouldn't hear of it, because Gods forbid someone breaks the rules. But yes, it was a miracle Dionysus hadn't thrown a fit about her sleeping situation yet, but she mostly owed that to the silence from Olympus nowadays.

So, at dinner on the winter solstice, Andy sat alone at her table, playing absentmindedly with the food in front of her, lifting the water from her drinking glass out of it and making it follow her finger's movements when she heard a pop and a collective gasp from throughout the room. She broke concentration on her little game, and the water plopped back into the glass as she turned around to see Jason at the Zeus table. She stood up and hugged him immediately, because yes, her cousin was alive, but now maybe Chiron would let her join Thalia or Nico to look for Percy.

"Whoa, hey there Ands." He said in her ear, and he just reminded Andy of Percy at the nickname, that she had to step away and blink several times to clear away any trace of tears.

"Us Big Three kids got to stick together." She explained, shrugging nonchalantly as Leo threw up in a bronze brazier and Piper stepped down from the Aphrodite table.

"Hi, we're back." Piper said weakly.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, with campers crowding the quest members and asking a million questions. She heard bits of their story, and deciding not to bother anyone, Andy headed down to the beach to stare across the water. She heard footsteps behind her and she called out, "Go away Pollux."

"Well, I'm no Pollux, but mind if I join you?" a female voice sounded and Andy looked up to see Piper there, the girl she had yet to talk to. Andy gestured for Piper to sit down beside her after staring for a second in bewilderment. Andy didn't start a conversation though, she didn't exactly feel like opening up to this stranger. She was right, she wasn't Pollux.

"I bet it's hard…losing a sibling like that. I know how you must feel, to lose the person who means the most to you…and you can't do anything to save them. I get how helpless you must feel right now."

Andy sighed. "It's been a week. I have to go home and tell our mom. He's like a regular demigod sibling like you may have here, he's actually my family in both 'worlds' you could say." She grimaced. "I kept hoping he'd come back, like he always does, but no one can find him, not a trace, and I just keep imagining the worst. I don't think it's going to get easier, it'll just get worse and worse. He's not coming back this time, I can feel it." By now, Andy was letting her panic show, and the more she tried to hide it, the more evident it was.

"You'll be fine. He'll be fine. Just relax." Piper said, charmspeaking her and Andy visibly seemed to let some of her stress go.

"So, where are the others? Did you escape the camp's clutches?" Andy said sarcastically and Piper smiled, looking behind the two of them.

"They're back there. I told them to stay back though…I figured you could use a girl talk. Especially with what happened with our first meeting…but I don't hold it against you. The camp understands your frustration, really."

Andy sighed and gestured for Jason and Leo to come forward. She realized Piper could charmspeak, she recognized that talent from Drew when Pollux had been dating her. But she didn't tell Piper that.

"Hey water princess." Leo said cheerfully, plopping down beside her.

"Hey dragon tamer." Andy greeted, almost laughing at the silly nicknames.

"So you've already heard all about our quest, right?" Jason asked, situating himself on the opposite side of Piper.

"I did." Andy answered, remembering the stories they'd told earlier. "I hear you reunited with your older sister." Andy thought about she didn't even know Thalia had a younger brother but let it go. The demigod realm was already complicated enough without adding more layers. Jason noted how Andy seemed to deflate with her comment though and said, "Hey, we'll find Percy, don't worry. I bet he's fine."

Andy sighed, and changing the subject, said, "What a beautiful night." The moon reflected in the water and provided a nice natural light for the quartet.

"Yeah, it is." Leo said, stealing quick glances at Andy, who didn't even realize he was doing it. Jason nodded in silence and Piper smiled about the comment. When Piper looked at Andy, she could see just how similar Percy and Andy looked, at least from the picture she'd seen of him. They both had dark hair, tan skin, both were pretty fit, tall, and possibly the most striking resemblance was in their faces. They had the same sort of smile, and they most definitely shared the same green eyes.

The four of the sat there for a bit longer getting to know one another, as all the other campers went to bed.

The next afternoon, Andy was on her way back from Manhattan to camp after a dreadful day with her mother. Andy made the mistake of stepping into Percy's room, which was just the way he'd left it before winter break, just over a week ago. It smelled like him too, and after an awkward meeting with Sally, she was grateful to leave. It hurt even more than staying at the cabin because this was really Percy's home, Percy's mom, and Andy was more of an intruder. It wasn't like she belonged there so much now as she did at camp.

Andy was going to be late for the head council meeting. With Percy gone, that made her head counselor, and Andy had always thought how cool the position was, but she had never wanted to attend her first meeting under these circumstances. She would gladly step down if it meant Percy would return home. So she ended up rushing to the Big House after practically jumping out of Argus' van, and headed into the rec. room saying, "Sorry I'm late, traffic was-" she stopped when she saw everybody's eyes on her. Butch, Rachel, Will, Connor, Annabeth, Clarisse…even Travis who was extinguishing a fire on a ping pong ball. But she saw some faces that surprised her. "Piper?" she asked, incredulous, as she had been expecting Drew to have some nasty comments for her when she'd walked in.

"Drew stepped down this morning." Piper shrugged, but she was grinning. Drew would never just step down. There was more to the story. And well, Leo was there, but Jake hadn't really liked his position much, and Leo kind of deserved it anyway for taming Festus. Andy took her seat beside Jason and the meeting began. The quest members explained their story again for the counselors, and it was revealed about a Roman camp existing. Andy listened quietly to how Jason and his original camp were responsible for the fall of Mount Othyrs a few months back, and how a ship would be constructed to go to that camp. Annabeth told Jason to let her come too when the Argo II was finished, and Andy added herself to Annabeth's wish as well. Both girls were already starting to get that this ship could be the answer to finding Percy.

"My coming here was an exchange of leaders according to Hera. It goes two ways. When I got here, I had no memories. But, fortunately, you guys took me in and gave me a home. The Roman camp…isn't so friendly. You have to prove your worth quickly or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they figure out where he comes from…" Jason let his words hang in the air.

"Him? Who are you talking about?" Leo asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"My boyfriend and Andy's brother." Annabeth said grimly, and Andy was beginning to realize just how great the danger Percy could be in now.

"Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is." Jason said. And that meant Percy had no idea who his family was. Andy looked to Leo.

"How long will it take to build that ship?"

Leo smirked as if he'd been anticipating that question, "About six months."

"Six months? We don't have that kind of time! I'll be done with middle school by then. Something bad could be happening to him right now. He could even-" Andy cut off her own sentence and clenched her fists to contain her anger. Last thing anyone needed was her blowing the pipes or causing the building to collapse on them. Travis, Connor, and Pollux all looked at her sadly, because they'd known her longer than any of the other campers, and the bright, shy ten year old they had met had become this broken and hurt teenager.

"Don't worry water princess, we'll get him back." Leo winked at Andy and she groaned. Easier said than done about the not worrying thing. She put her head down on the ping-pong table, hopeless.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	18. Not Really Any Better

The next few months were the worst. She got closer to Piper, Leo, and Jason of course, mostly through Skype and email, but she spent most of her time in New York, finishing the school year. And this time, she couldn't exactly run away like she had with foster homes in the past. This was her home whether she liked it or not. Sally didn't need more stress by losing her second child as well. Percy was still gone, and that was what made things unbearable. She would often go to his room, about to ask for a ruler or to tease him about how much homework he had, and then realized the room was empty, and the pit in her stomach didn't seem to close.

But people were still looking, and the ship was almost ready, so all she had to do was hold out for a bit longer. The day she got back to camp and after she'd tossed her luggage under her bed, Nico called. She had literally only walked in and sat down on her bed, looking at the water charm pendant Percy had given her as an early Christmas present right before he'd disappeared. She had spent her thirteenth birthday without him. Their mom made blue cake, but it tasted horrible, probably because someone was missing, and both Sally and Andy were pretty much falling apart. Andy hadn't stuck around that day, instead taking her allowance to wander around the city all day, as that's what she would have done with Percy if he was around. It had become a sort of tradition, visiting different things in the Big Apple, and doing different things, on special occasions like her birthday.

She was at the Central Park Zoo, looking at the seal exhibit, seeing them splash around in the water, and could only think of her family. She watched all the people pass her by, mortals, talking and laughing with their families and she felt like screaming. They had no idea that they had been saved by a boy last summer, and they had no clue that he had disappeared off the face of the earth. It wasn't like she could put up missing posters, what good would that do? Jason said Hera was responsible for taking Percy, and that he had to be at the Roman camp, but she worried. Percy could be in trouble there, or maybe he'd left camp or something. The endless possibilities. She hadn't felt this alone since she was an orphan. Paul and Sally tried, but Sally was broken herself, and Paul was more equipped to help his wife anyway, not his step-daughter. And that was her undoing too.

Her mom, her real mom, died because a monster attacked their home. She found that out a while ago. Their home was literally just a shell of a home, and apparently it had yet to be bought again according to Paul, who had looked it up for her in case she ever wanted to visit. She closed her hands around the railing so tight her knuckles turned white.

Her mom was dead because of her. A monster smelt her Poseidon blood, and came after them. Why she was never attacked anywhere else growing up probably had to do with the fact she was always moving around, and also because her home in Florida had been on the shore closer to the Sea of Monsters. So Andy, the guilty party, got to live, and her mother didn't. She would've loved this zoo. Especially looking at all the aquatic mammals. It had been just about a decade since the accident.

She snapped out of the reveries when she heard her boyfriend's voice coming from the fountain. She hurried over, excited, because Nico wouldn't call at this time of day unless he had news. And after half a year of nothing, she was desperate to hear _something._

"Andy." Nico smiled at her and Andy's heart pounded. Even now, he still dazed her.

"Nico," she breathed. "Good news I hope?"

Nico hesitated. "Well, you'll see. We found Percy. Now don't tell anyone, I'm only telling you because you made swear on the River Styx, otherwise my father would have killed me for interfering."

"Where is he?" Andy demanded quickly.

"By San Francisco. That's where the Roman camp is."

Memories flooded back to Andy then, almost all of them concerning Luke, the Princess Andromeda, or Percy. "I'll be there by sundown. I won't tell a soul, I swear. Now…" Andy realized someone else was there for the first time since the call began. "Who's that girl sitting next to you? And…are those rubies around you two?"

"Oh, this is my sister Hazel. She's from the 1940's too."

Andy almost shivered. Nico being technically sixty years older than her was something she didn't like to think about too often. But at least she was only his sister, but she couldn't help but think about Bianca when he introduced Hazel.

"Hi!" Hazel waved. "I guess you're coming here, right? Well, be careful…" she trailed off.

"Trust me, I won't be traveling in a regular fashion. Nico, you will shadow travel me there or do I need Mrs. O'Leary?"

"Neither. I can't make the trip to you and then take you back here with me in one go. And taking the hellhound is too risky in this place. Just go down to the lake and water transport or something. I bet you can do that. Just make sure you direct yourself to the Little Tiber River. We'll be by the shrines. See you soon." And he ended the connection. But Andy was smiling. He found Percy. After all this time.

Andy then sprinted down to the lake, and thinking how different her powers were from Percy's, wondered if she really could do this. She then waded into the lake until she was waist-high in the water and she muttered, "Oh I pray this works." Then, she went underwater and concentrated, ignoring the water nymphs staring at her. She needed to get the Little Tiber in about 5 seconds. Just as Andy was about to give up, she was sucked deeper into the water and the force of it caused her to shut her eyes. She felt a rush of bubbles around her and then she broke the surface to see the sunlight, and saw she was definitely in a totally different location. She headed onto the bank, making sure her jean shorts and Elvis t-shirt had stayed dry and ran forward towards some temples, where she spotted a familiar aviator jacket in the distance.

"Nico!" she cried as she got close and he stood up just in time for her to slam into him. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear. She pulled back and looked at him and giggled. "I missed your bedhead too." And on that note, she took both sides of his face in her hands and kissed him. She felt Nico grinning through the kiss as he put her hands around her torso, bringing her a bit closer. And it was the greatest reunion kiss ever…until Hazel cleared her throat awkwardly. Remembering she was still there, Andy broke away from Nico, blushing, and held out a hand saying, "Andromeda Prince-Jackson, Daughter of…" she struggled to remember Poseidon's Roman name and once it came to her, "Neptune! That's it. I'm Nico's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

Hazel looked to Nico questioningly with an eyebrow raised, knowing Nico's secrets were even greater than she'd expected. Another Neptune kid. And Andromeda gave off the same feeling of power as Nico or Jason or Percy did. The difference was, Hazel could sense her weakness, her fear, her insecurities and Hazel guessed this Andromeda girl had as much baggage as the rest of them did.

"Hazel Levesque. Neptune huh? Did you say _Jackson_?" She hadn't eavesdropped on Nico's message to Andromeda a few minutes ago, so she was pretty lost. Andy watched Hazel study her. "Same hair…name…parent…" she looked into Andy's eyes and gasped. "And the eyes! Is-" Hazel started but Nico cut her off.

"Don't mention a thing to anyone about this, Andy. We need to say you're an undetermined or something."

"So Percy can't know about his sister?" Hazel asked, incredulous.

"Nico," Andy's voice got low. "You're not telling me the full story, are you? You said you found him, but you acted like it was bad news. Di Angelo, just what are you trying to hide?"

At that moment, the horns blew across the river.

"War games. C'mon, I'll explain later." The three of them rushed to where the sound had originated from, giving Andy barely any time to appreciate how this camp looked.

Hazel tripped over a gold bar and shrieked at Nico not to touch it. As Andy steadied Hazel, she looked at the gold and asked, "What would happen to him to him if he had touched it?"

But Hazel wouldn't answer, only pointing at the gold so it sunk underground. Andy moved closer to Nico, not sure exactly what Hazel could do, and the horns blew again.

"Oh let's go! I bet we're late for something." Andy said, grabbing Nico's hand and running ahead. Their entrance was obvious. From what Jason had said, Andy prayed that the Romans wouldn't kill her on sight, and Hazel rushed to join her cohort. A brunette, who Nico told her was Reyna, narrowed her eyes at Andy.

"Who are you? And when did you get here?"

"My name is-" Andy started when Nico cut her off.

"Reyna, we'll discuss this later in your office. For now, start the games."

Andy wasn't paying attention to Reyna anymore though, instead edging towards the pegasus she was on,

"You have a beautiful coat." Andy murmured and the pegasus seemed surprised by this comment.

"You're talking to me? I'm Scipio! How dare you-"

"I get it. But I'm different. I can understand what you're saying. And I don't think a compliment hurts any." She smiled at the horse and it mulled this over before saying, "Call me Skippy. Get in line before the dogs have your head though."

Nico tugged Andy over to where Percy stood and the older boy immediately smiled to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Percy!" he said to Andy, but she could only stare. She wanted to reach up and touch his face, because he was right in front of her. She blinked back tears. She had started to forget exactly how his voice sounded, but now he there, talking to her. But she understood what Nico had refused to tell her before.

It was just as how Jason turned up, with no memories.

"Andromeda Prince." Andy said, swallowing the _Jackson _part of name in her throat.

"Andromeda…sounds familiar." Percy seemed to think hard about this, but it was obvious his mind was looking for information that simply wasn't there anymore.

"We haven't met." Andy said quickly, smiling to cover up her pain. She stared into the eyes identical to hers, and knew deep down he knew exactly who she was to him, but just couldn't access those thoughts. And interfering in whatever plan the Gods had going on with Jason and Percy, it was better that she didn't interfere. Jason gained back his memories, so Percy could too…right?

"You have a necklace too! What a nice charm." He noted, staring at the gift he'd given her several months prior. Andy cursed under her breath in ancient Greek. She should have hidden her bead necklace, now it obvious they were from the same place. Just then, Reyna introducing Percy to the camp saved her. Percy was put in Hazel's group, and Reyna chanted some words in later aloud and Andy gasped.

"SPQR." She said, stepping forward, talking to herself.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Reyna turned in her direction.

"No…of course not." Andy shook her head and as Reyna stepped closer, not believing the younger girl, Nico stepped in between and said, "As an Ambassador for Pluto, I will stand for her, Reyna. Let's all just eat and then we'll talk."

Reyna gave Nico a dirty look but complied. "Fine then. Go! War games after dinner!" And then everyone sprinted like a wild herd to the mess hall. Sitting beside Nico at dinner, Andy watched Percy from across the table, and smiled as blue food appeared on his plate, just as it had materialized on hers. Immediately, fearing he'd take notice, she thought of a food she hadn't had since she was a toddler- her mom's fireball shrimp. It tasted just as amazing as it had ten years ago. Andy embraced hearing Percy talking and laughing so close to her, because she had sat alone at dinner for six months, and had missed that voice more than anything else.

Percy asked Nico about his family, and Nico started talking about Bianca, so Andy put her head on his shoulder for comfort. But when his voice got hoarse, she put her plate down and hugged him from the side.

"You two are close." Percy stated, unconsciously narrowing his eyes a bit at Nico.

"We've been with each other since we were ten, always friends. We came into this demigod world together. And his sister Bianca…she was like a sister to me too."

"Well, what about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Two." Andy answered simply, not wanting to talk anymore about it, but Percy never got the subtle hints.

"Really? Who?" Percy leaned over, interested.

"Well my half-brother Tyson. I don't see him much, but he's tough so I know he's okay."

"And?" Percy urged.

"I had another brother…" Andy started grimly, getting a tad choked up. She heard the waves in her ears so she took a breath before finishing quickly, "But he's gone now."

"Like Bianca?" Percy asked and Andy wanted to slap him out of oblivion. It took all of her control to not do something she'd regret later.

"Sort of like that." She muttered. Just then, a faun came over, almost giving away the fact that Percy had an empathy link with Grover before Nico pulled him and a Lare away.

"Nico!" Andy jumped up, running after him.

"We better talk to Reyna." Nico told her and she complied by them both walking to the praetor.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	19. Lies

"So who are you?" Reyna asked, staring Andy down.

"My name is Andromeda Prince-Jackson." Andy answered.

"Jackson? So are you-"

"Yes, Percy is my older brother. We share the same father."

"Then shouldn't you tell him so?" Reyna questioned.

"It's too dangerous. It's complicated. The Gods are playing a game or something. Percy was brought here-"

"You know Jason…don't you? That's how you knew about the tattoo. Where are you from? How did you get here?"

"I am from the same place as Nico. The tide brought me here." Andy said ambiguously.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "Cryptic I see. I expect neither of you want your identities revealed to Percy, so while you are here, you are not the Daughter of Neptune."

Andy nodded. "Of course." Nico started to pull Andy away to head for the war games but Reyna stopped them.

"Is Jason alright? Do you know where he is or not?"

"I'm sorry Reyna, I could only offer a vague answer." Andy replied before taking Nico's hand and walking off.

"She didn't kill you." Nico mused as the two climbed the observation tower to watch the games.

"What an achievement." Andy rolled her eyes and Nico grinned at her. "I know we can't interfere in the Percy-Jason mess but I saw the pain in her eyes Nico. It looked just like Annabeth's."

"Focus Andy. We can't give away the fact that Jason is at the other camp." Just then, from about a hundred yards away, explosions and screaming and swords took over. "Looks like they've started." Nico said absentmindedly, and Andy looked out to the battle, where mayhem raged.

"This is definitely not Capture the Flag." Andy murmured. It looked like Percy's cohort was winning though. Andy's eyes widened. "Is that an elephant?" she cried out and Nico stifled a laugh. Reyna circled above the battle and after the battle was over, everyone regrouped in the Field of Mars. There were campers with cuts, bruises, and broken bones, leading Andy to conclude just how dangerous this camp really was. Then someone yelled for help and Andy snapped her head to the side to see a bunch of campers carrying someone on a stretcher whose face was ashen gray.

Panicking that it had been Percy, Andy looked around quickly, scanning for his face in the crowd, and finally spotting him with Hazel.

The injured girl was Gwen, a member of the 5th Cohort.

"It's no good, she's gone." Nico shook his head as Gwen took her final breaths and stopped moving.

"I've seen so many people die, and they do this for fun?" Andy whispered to Nico, incredulous.

Just then Nico went still with shock as Gwen sat up, clearly alive.

"She was dead. How…" Nico muttered and put a hand to his head, confused.

"Is this some power of Pluto?" Reyna glared at Nico but he denied it having anything to do with him. A thunderous voice boomed across the field, saying that this was only the beginning.

The figure that appeared was Mars himself. Andy stiffened. Percy had told Andy all about his feud with Ares.

"Relax." Nico whispered, putting an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

She responded automatically by putting her arm around his waist as they watched Mars explain about how soon death would no longer happen. Mars gave a quest then, for his son, Frank, and ordered Percy to accompany him.

"No." Andy whispered. She'd just found him again. "Not again. This can't be happening _again_."

Nico kissed her forehead sweetly which caught Andy off-guard. "C'mon Andy, let's get you to bed. I think you need a good night's sleep." The pair walked away from the scene and Andy did her best not to cry.

The following morning, Andy woke in the barracks to find Nico gone. She found a note scrawled in his hasty writing, telling her he was at the Senate meeting and that he'd be back soon. Angry at being left alone in this violent place she stuffed the note into her pocket and looked at the charm pendant on her necklace.

_My Andromeda_, it read on the back of it, in writing exactly like Percy's. She wanted to slump back onto her bed, but knowing this camp, they would probably sneak up and kill her if she slept in or something. So she got up and headed outside. She walked around, and headed to Temple Hill where she'd first arrived. Temples were there for the greatest gods, so she should have been able to find one for her father. And she did, but it was small and full of cobwebs and a few rotten apples.

"Oh Dad." She groaned to herself. She picked up the apple and it was so old that it actually disintegrated in her hand. "Why?" she asked aloud. This place was too sad. Andy spent about an hour trying to fix it up but all she managed to do was disintegrate fruit and move cobwebs around. The conch blew in the disantce and Andy's stomach rumbled. Lunch. She found Nico and Percy at the same table as the previous night, but the room was a totally different atmosphere, it was like they were at someone's funeral.

"Andromeda!" Percy's eyes widened. "I need to ask you something."

Andy shifted uncomfortably on the couch and glanced at Nico for a second before turning to Percy and shrugging.

"Ask away. But I can't guarantee I can answer."

"You said you had a brother named Tyson. I had a dream last night where a faun and this Annabeth girl were saying they were coming to get me soon. They said Tyson was close."

Andy knew what Percy was getting at and she tried laughing it off. "Percy, I'm sure there's more than one Tyson in the world. Plus, I don't know any fauns or Annabeth's."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her, as if he knew deep down that she was lying. "If you're sure."

"I don't lie." Andy lied. "Now then, I'll let you pack." She stood up and left the mess hall, taking deep breaths to keep her cool. She was beating herself up internally. She should never have mentioned Tyson in the first place. Grover and Annabeth were coming soon, so the ship would be ready about now. Percy had met contact with their friends through his old empathy link.

By that afternoon, about an hour later, Andy rushed to the barracks to say goodbye to the quest members before she returned to her camp, but all she found was a left behind, raggedy, tattered Camp Half-Blood orange t-shirt. She picked it up, knowing it was Percy's immediately. The writing on the shirt wasn't even readable anymore it was so ruined.

"If you're looking for Percy, those three should be going to the borders now." Dakota said, walking by, drinking Kool-Aid. This guy…was Pollux and Castor's half-brother, and yes, they had no idea about family at the separate camps, but still, it didn't make it any less weird to think about.

"Thanks." Andy muttered and dropped the shirt to sprint after her brother. She got to them just as they were climbing onto the elephant, Hannibal.

"Percy!" she called and he turned to look at her.

"Hey! Andromeda Prince! Come to see us off?" he grinned and Andy's heart broke. That smile.

"Don't die out there okay? Promise?" she felt the deja-vu about her seeing him off and asking him for that promise.

"I won't, promise." He ruffled his hair automatically, and once he did, he retracted his hand awkwardly from her head, apologizing, but Andy could barely contain her grin. He still had the same habits. And she'd messed him messing her hair up like that.

"Here, take this." Andy took her necklace off and untied the cord. She slipped off the water charm and handed it to Percy. She put the necklace back on, tying the leather cord back together. "It's a water charm. And you're a Neptune kid, so…take it. For good luck." He accepted it and slipped it onto his bead necklace, not noticing the enchantment on the charm changing the message on the back to "My Perseus" in Andy's neat handwriting.

"Take care of yourself." She told him and looked up to Hazel and Frank on the elephant. "Come back alive!" Hazel and her locked eyes for a moment, and the message was passed along. Hazel would look after Percy for her. She waved to the three of them and rushed off; knowing her reunion with Percy hadn't been much of a reunion at all. But at least he was alive. And hopefully, he'd stay that way.

As she got ready to head back to Camp Half-Blood, she discovered Nico was waiting for her by the Little Tiber.

She hurried down there and he told her about where he was going. Into the Fields of Punishment to help his father, and also to discover the Doors of Death. "I don't know when I'll see you next-"

Andy kissed him softly then and pulled back to smile at him understandingly. "But that's my job isn't it? Waiting for you to return?"

"Andy-"

"I won't tell anyone about what I've seen here over the past day. But you need to stay safe." She straightened his aviator jacket. "You and Percy are both so brave, doing these things all the time…but you both need to stay alive."

"I'll be fine, stop worrying." Nico told her and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled back after a minute. He looked into her eyes, and said, "I'll message you when I can."

"But Nico, can you really go anywhere down there?" Andy worried.

Nico sighed. He slipped off his skull ring and slipped it onto her right hand. "I'm going to be fine. I'm a son of Hades. Keep the ring, at least until I get back."

Andy was confused. "But you always wear-"

"I want you to have it right now. I'll talk to you soon, alright?" and with that, he stepped into the shadows, disappearing. And Andy took one last glance around at Camp Jupiter before wading into the river, willing the water and its spirits to pull her back down and deliver her back to her camp.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	20. Hiding Things

"Andy, where have you been?" Connor said, jumping down from his lookout position as she got to shore.

"Went for a swim." Andy shrugged. And on that note, Connor tackled her in a hug.

"You've been gone a day!"

"Well I suppose the water spirits and I lost track of time. It only felt like an hour." She mused, covering her tracks.

"Pollux expected to see you at his cabin, but you never showed, and you missed dinner. Everyone was getting worried. We can't lose another Poseidon kid." Travis said, coming over to them from a few yards away.

"Even Jason was getting freaked out. He's new, but he sees you just the way we do, just as Pollux does, like a sister." Connor told Andy, pulling away.

"Jason has a sister," Andy reminded the brothers and checked to make sure Connor hadn't snatched anything from her pockets. The three of them began walking to the cabins, talking.

"But you're nothing like Thalia-" Travis started, but was interrupted by Katie running up to them, glaring at Travis.

"You ran off so suddenly! Are you trying to escape from gardening? You promised you would help." Katie then noticed Andy and asked, "Do you mind if I steal Travis for a bit?" She didn't wait for an answer before dragging the Stoll brother off.

"Travis? Andy snickered, raising an eyebrow to Connor. "Gardening?"

Connor sighed. "I know. I better get back to the lookout then. I'll see you at dinner!" He ran back in the direction from which they'd come and Andy looked in front of her to see the Dionysus cabin. She went forward and knocked before opening the door to the scent of grapes.

"Pol-" she began before being crushed into a hug.

"Andy, where have you been?"

"So a girl can't be a day late to camp?" Andy moved away from him, crossing her arms across her chest and stared back at the blond, who blinked, and then burst into a fit of laughter. "What? What's so funny?" Andy demanded.

"It's just…you're so different from when I first met you that winter." He chuckled and Andy cracked half a smile. Three years ago…there had been a totally different Andy standing in this camp. She'd been Andy Prince then. Now, she was Andromeda Prince-Jackson.

"I better unpack, but I'll see you at dinner." Andy told him and left. Just then she swore she heard some familiar voices down by the shore and looked to see a giant ship that had to be the Argo II. How couldn't she have seen it before? So that meant…she raced for the shore and saw a familiar head of blond cropped hair.

"Jason!" she cried out and hugged him.

"Oh hey Ands. Glad to see you finally washed up. Just in time too-"

"Today is the summer solstice, Leo. We're supposed to be done by now."

"Just two more days. Really." Leo answered.

Jason and Andy cleared their throats and both Piper and Leo looked to see Andy there.

"Andy!" Piper exclaimed, and ran to embrace her friend.

"Hey water princess." Leo smirked when Piper backed off.

"Dragon tamer." Andy smiled back.

"I would hug you but I'm covered in mechanical grease-"

"Oh shut up." Andy told him, grinning, and embraced him. "The ship looks amazing. You're fantastic Leo."

"Thanks." Leo blushed as they pulled apart.

"Andy, where's your charm?" Jason noticed the necklace and Andy lied about it, widening her eyes and rushing to her cabin, saying she must've lost in there when she arrived. She had just come from the place where the ship was meant to go, and as hard as she tried not to dwell on it, it made her feel sick either way. Percy didn't know who she was.

Jason seemed surprised that Andy hadn't found the charm by the time they were supposed to set sail, but he didn't bring it up, which Andy was grateful for.

Leo had customized cabin rooms for everyone, and Leo showed Andy to hers personally while Piper, Jason, and Coach Hedge explored on their own.

"Fit for a princess." He told her as he opened the door. And it was. It wasn't big, because it was a bedroom on a ship, but it was perfect to her. Full of blues, and purples and pinks and above her bunk was a large sign with her name on it, along with the effect of rippling tides on the inside of the letters. It was cozy and cute and everything she could have asked for from Leo in a room like this.

"Do you like it?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it! Are you secretly an interior decorator too?"

"Piper helped a little, I'm not too good with this girly stuff." He shrugged.

"Leo, I could kiss you! You've outdone yourself this time. I used to dream about having a room as nice as this when I was a kid. Thank you." She kissed his nose sweetly and he turned beet red. "Just wait unti Percy sees-" Andy's face fell at that and Leo crossed over to her.

"He's at that camp. We'll find him." Leo promised.

Andy sighed. "Leo, just drop it, please."

"Then you can go home to your mom and everything will be okay again, right?"

"Leo, I said drop it!" her harsh change in tone stopped Leo in his tracks. Her green eyes were murky and she took a deep breath. "She's not my mom. She's Percy's."

"So? Are you adopted then? You've been with them forever though-"

"No Leo, I haven't. Only three years." Andy sat on the bed, putting her head in her hands.

"Well, what about your real mom?"

"She died in a fire. It was my fault of course. My mom went to go get the mail after a day's work and came back to find the house completely engulfed in flames. She rescued me, but got herself trapped in the fire in the process. A monster did it, caused the fire I mean. I wasn't sure for a long time, as the whole thing is so unclear in my memory, but…" Andy wasn't sure if she should continue, but Leo urged her to. She closed her eyes. "This voice in the ground these past few months, in my dreams, it's been telling me all about the event. A kid of Poseidon attracts monsters so easily, so of course that fire-breathing beast would attack. I was too young to even use my powers or know who I really was. My dad protected me that night, my mom prayed to him, asking him to. This gun is from him too, my weapon, concealed in a ring he gave my mother to give me one day. It's just…he's never even spoken about her to me. And I've only met him twice but still…I barely remember anything about my mom." She opened her eyes to stare at her hands. "Useless. Couldn't save her then, and I can't help Percy now."

After a minute of silence Leo said, "My mom died in a fire too."

Andy snapped her head up to see him sit beside her on the bed. He told his story and at the end Andy wrinkled her nose. "Gaea? Mother Earth did that to you?" she thought about her own dreams, and that voice that always seemed to come from beneath her feet, always telling her she was extraneous, not one of the Seven, not important, and that she would lose everyone she loved soon. Mother Earth was evil? She knew better than to be surprised by things after realizing her being a demigod, but it still caught her off-guard.

Leo stood up suddenly. "I'll go see what Festus is reporting. Dinner is in two hours. Enough sad stories for now right?" he ducked out of the room before Andy could utter another word.

And a few minutes after he was gone, Andy fell asleep. And her dream was worse than usual In it, Percy was being sucked down into the Earth, his lips turning blue as he choked without any air, and the voice spoke.

"Nico di Angelo is already in my grasp, the fool, searching for the Doors of Death. He's been reduced to near insanity. And well, if this was, this Percy Jackson, would just give up already, and allow himself to fall into my clutches, well, by the time I'm through with him, he'd be insane too!" the voice cackled. She had Nico? That couldn't be. She'd seen him only a few days ago. But what he had told her about going into the Underworld matched what the voice was saying now. It had to be Gaea. This was the monster that had killed Leo's mom. And then the image of Percy on his quest…Gaea was hitting her in all her weak spots. Those two boys were her entire world. What next? Would she threaten everyone on the ship? At camp?

"You can try to defeat me, but face it, you have no part to play in this war. I'm itching to kill you myself though. You have raw, uncontrolled power and I want it. But for now, this will hurt you enough I'm sure. I'm not lying about this. Your boys, you won't be able to save them in the end. You'd be useful to my cause however, unlike you to your friends. You aren't even a part of the prophecy. When was the last time your father did something for you? The Olympians use you as a pawn, and soon, you will understand. You doubt me now, but just wait. The worst for you is still to come. Then, you'll have nothing left to lose. I know it now. The great things in your destiny, they are waiting for you, here with me."

"I'm not joining you!" Andy heard herself say.

"You'll change your mind soon enough girl. After all, I hold the key to what you desire the most." There was another evil cackle, and then Andy woke up in cold sweat.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	21. Disastrous Memories

What key? What desire? If Gaea had Nico…and if she got Percy too…She knew better than to reveal her fears though and pushed them into the back of her mind. She realized it was about dinner time as well and as soon as she got into the hallway she rammed into someone else.

"Ands, slow down, we're not about to start dinner without you." Jason cracked a smile and then he noticed Andy's pain stricken expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nico, Percy, Gaea…Nightmare…Need…help…" she gasped and Jason pulled her into a hug, unsure of what to say.

"What about Percy and Nico?" That name again, Nico. That Hades kid that had been searching for Percy.

Andy whispered then, "If I tell you something, will you swear on River Styx not to tell anyone? Not even Piper?"

"I swear. Now what happened?"

Andy hesitated, figuring out a way to tell Jason without telling him and breaking her promise to Nico.

"Percy's in trouble. I had one of those dream-vision things, and he was dying. And then this voice, Gaea I think, was telling me she kidnapped Nico and I…" she couldn't continue and Jason pulled her closer.

"They'll be okay. They're like us, Big Three kids. Now, I'm sure dinner will cheer both of us up!" He poked her cheek and she batted him away, smiling. "See? Smile. C'mon."

Andy wiped at her tears, feeling a bit better, and she took a deep breath. Hopefully it'd been a bad dream and nothing more. She nodded her head to Jason, "Dinner it is."

The ship continued to amaze her with every passing moment. But when she felt the ship descending, she was confused. They couldn't be at Camp Jupiter already.

She went above deck to feel the humid air that only the South could have and looked at Leo at the wheel.

"Sorry, need some supplies." He told his friends. When they landed, Jason and Piper went to go get some of the supplies Leo asked for, while he took Andy to go get other supplies.

"What are we doing here? We're not going to get the…the…whatever do thingy you said you needed." Andy narrowed her eyes at Leo as they walked down the streets.

"Well, you said you lived in Florida growing up right?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Andy asked angrily just as Leo stopped suddenly on the sidewalk.

"It has to do with this." He said and Andy followed his gaze up one of the yards to see a house. But it wasn't just any house. It was an abandoned white two story colonial style home. The grass was too long, and weeds sprouted up everywhere, in the grass, in cracks in the driveway…And she knew exactly what house this was. It was a house she knew on sight from the number of times she'd thought about it. It was her mother's house. The house where everything changed. Seeing it like this made her sad. Had anyone even bought the house after the fire?

"I did some research after you told me about the fire and everything. And I found it. Thought we'd make a pitstop." Leo said as they walked up the cracked driveway.

Andy was silent. She walked to the front door but it was locked. So, the pair headed around back so Leo could break in without the neighbors seeing. Andy looked out at the backyard, and saw a familiar pink playhouse and a little blue slide. She remembered playing on them, and now, they were forgotten, tangled in the weeds and vines that had taken over the lot.

She turned back to face the back door as Leo got in and the pair stepped into what would have been the back hallway. Above them was a slanted ceiling for the staircase, and together, in silence, the pair walked into the kitchen. As they toured the house, Andy saw what would have been in each of those spots in each room from a decade earlier, as Leo only saw blackness from the fire and empty rooms.

The house was literally only a shell. They made their way upstairs, and Andy could practically hear the flames crackling around her as her mother picked her up and headed down the hall with her to safety. Andy made a left at the end of the hall into another empty room. She stooped down to pick up the charred remains of what must have been one of her stuffed toys. She wiped off the soot to find out that it had been her stuffed whale toy from SeaWorld. Most of it was still intact, it was just badly damaged.

"How did that survive the fire?" Leo asked aloud and Andy shook her head.

"No idea. But I know this is mine. My mom bought it for me one day. I named it 'Whaley.' Great name, I know. But…how did it get here?" Suddenly a chill went up Andy's back and Andy grabbed Leo's hand. "Let's get back to the ship now."

"Um okay?" Leo managed before Andy pulled him into the hallway just as the walls burst into fire. Leo seemed shocked at that one more so than Andy. "But…I didn't…how?"

"Gaea. She left the toy here. C'mon, we need to get out now." She waved her arm in front of her and the water doused the flames in front of them for a moment. They managed to make it to the way they'd came when the flames were suddenly resistant to her water. "What now?" Andy coughed, still clutching the whale toy in one hand, holding Leo's hand in the other. Andy looked around, seeing the stairs blazing with flames and wondered if she should pray to her father like her mom had last time this had happened.

Leo barely seemed affected by the fire, and looking at Andy and the flames closing in around then, he ran forward to push open the back door. He ignored Andy screaming at him that he'd get hurt, but she didn't know his power. And once the door was open, he ordered her through, and then as soon as they were both outside, the fire completely subsided.

"What just happened?" Andy coughed from the ground, collapsed and taking deep breaths of air.

"Gaea obviously wants to finish off the job from what should have happened ten years ago." Leo supposed, but Andy shook her head.

"No, how come you're not hurt or coughing or anything?"

"Oh, well, um…son of Hephaestus and all. I'm good with fire, kind of immune to it."

Andy shook her head, surprised, but deciding it made sense, and Leo helped her to her feet. The two were inches apart, and both turned red in the face before Andy stepped away awkwardly. "We should get back to the Argo II." She said, and Leo agreed, silently kicking himself. Andy's heart pounded in her ears but she wasn't sure if it was from escaping that death trap or being an inch from Leo's face.

Andy looked at Nico's ring on her finger as she walked with Leo and sighed. Back on the ship, the others came back with a ton of supplies for Leo, which he gratefully accepted, and worked on the ship for the rest of the night. Meanwhile, Andy lay on her bunk, staring her old, forgotten toy in the face, wondering why Gaea had placed it there. What did Gaea want with her anyway? And then with Leo…her face burned with shame. Only when she felt Nico's ring on her finger did she snap back to reality. She closed her eyes, holding the whale to her chest. Great. More problems to deal with, as if she didn't have enough on her plate already.

After a few more days of sailing, she felt the Argo II descending as she walked up to deck with Annabeth. And Andy knew they were nearing the camp. But while this was supposed to be a good day, she felt like something was about to go horribly wrong. She wondered if Percy was back from the quest, and if he'd gotten his memory back. The ship was stopped by an armless statue, who told them they had to climb down into camp and leave all weapons behind in the ship up here. So, Andy climbed down the ladder after Annabeth, and while everyone looked at the camp's sights, Andy was surprised to see whole families gathering to see the newcomers. At the back of the crowd, she spotted Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary, who she prayed wouldn't come up to her and make a scene and hug her and lick her. Reyna came through the crowd, nodding to Andy as if she'd expected her to be with these newcomers, and then someone else appeared. Just as Reyna began to greet Jason and the others, Percy and Annabeth raced towards each other and kissed. Then Annabeth slammed him onto the ground, and Andy bit back a laugh. Classic Annabeth.

Andy looked around awkwardly as Reyna and Jason spoke, and spotted the Octavian guy glowering at all of the Greeks. She had only seen him briefly at meals but now Andy saw resemblance in him to Luke.

Then, Percy turned from Annabeth to look at Andy. "Andromeda Prince? Really?" he shook his head, teasing her, and she broke. Their identical eyes met, and the way Percy stared at her, she knew he remembered everything. She should have flinched, afraid of getting in trouble for not telling him who she really was, but she was just so relieved Gaea didn't have him to suffocate anymore, and she surged forward like a tidal wave, crashing into him like it would onto the shore. Maybe it had just been a bad dream after all.

"Percy." Andy cried, her voice muffled by her head being buried in his shirt and toga. She grabbed onto him in her hug, like she would never let go.

"Andy." She heard his voice from above her and tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh Andy." She could hear in his voice just how much he'd missed her too. Though it felt like weeks for him, she had lost several months with Percy. These sixty seconds were quickly making up for it. "Why didn't you tell me you were my sister? I should've guessed that lost brother you mentioned was me. I'm so sorry Ands. Never again, okay?"

Andy nodded silently without leaving his embrace. Finally, knowing everyone was staring, she pulled back and wiped at her tears. Percy pulled off his necklace, removing the water charm and handing it back over to Andy, the writing on the back changing back to its original wording.

"Poseidon-Jackson kids stick together. No matter what." He pressed the charm into her hand. After she'd put the charm back on her necklace, he ruffled her hair like he always did, grinning, and while he still treated her like a kid, she didn't care. Percy was back and that was all that mattered.

"I'm thirteen, Percy." She chided him anyway for ruffling her hair.

Percy's face fell slightly. "That's right. It's June…I missed your birthday. The second we get back to New York, we'll go around on our touring day." He beamed at her and Andy smiled softly.

"That's a promise." Andy agreed.

"Great. All reunions in place, let's have a proper one now." Reyna said and everyone prepared for lunch.

"Hey Andy!" Hazel greeted her and Andy's stomach dropped for a moment at the thought of Nico in danger, but covered it up with a smile and a greeting as well.

Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Octavian, Piper, Leo, Jason, and herself all sat together at one table. Quest stories were exchanged, and Andy zoned in and out of the conversation, not completely focusing until she heard Nico's name being mentioned.

"I think something's happened to him."

"You too?" Andy blurted out and Hazel gave Andy this sad look, probably remembering how close Nico and Andy appeared from when she'd met Andy.

Percy promised they'd find Nico, as they had to find the Doors of Death anyway, and the seven were decided immediately, leaving Andy out, and Andy knew exactly what Gaea had meant by being an extra.

Tyson ran over then, with Mrs. O'Leary, the latter barking at Andy happily, joined by a harpy named Ella. Ella recited some prophecy, and Leo took Octavian to tour the ship while Jason and Piper headed off one their own personal tour, and Reyna took Annabeth with her on a walk. Hazel and Frank looked at the Poseidon kids and suggested the pair spend some time together, to which Percy instantly agreed. The two Poseidon kids got up and walked off, and it was silent for a moment before Percy asked, "Why did you act like you didn't know me?"

Andy's throat was tight. She hated disappointing her brother more than anything. She just wanted to please him, but she had to put the right thing ahead of that. So of course he sounded upset. "Because the time wasn't right." She answered. "You had to remember on your own."

"Stupid rules. When I saw you at that dinner…When you talked…All I could think was how much that brother meant to her and how stupid could he be to leave her alone like that. I'm sorry, finding me like that must have been just as bad as you not knowing where I was all this time. And I'm sorry I can never give you back the months you worried about me, I can only imagine what everything was like at home for you. How did you find me anyway?"

"Nico." Andy managed. "Percy…you don't think he's actually-"

"I'm not sure. But we'll find him Andromeda, promise."

"You always make promises that you can never keep." Andy said sadly.

"Well this time I'm keeping it, trust me."

They walked on, Andy marveling at the city, until an explosion shook the ground. "What was that?" Andy cried out, whipping her head around. The Argo II fired on Rome. New Rome. Her mouth went dry. Leo.

"C'mon!" Percy urged, and the two of them ran, the sibling talk over, both of them slipping into fighter mode.

They raced towards the fight that had broken out, and both immediately summoned water to aid them. Jason was trying to shield Piper from the violent Romans, and then a brick caught him on the head and he crumpled to the ground. Piper was defenseless now and Jason was unconscious.

"Jason! Piper!" Andy yelled out, running to their aid before a rock, or something else that was large and solid, hit the back of her head and she reached up to feel the wound. She came away with blood on her fingers, feeling the blood matting in her hair, and she suddenly felt queasy. Then, something else got her, and she crumpled to the ground just as Jason had. Useless, just as Gaea had said.

Andy woke, feeling groggy, and opened her eyes to see she was in her room on the Argo II with Percy and Annabeth by her side, covered in tar, looking at her with worried expressions. She felt someone gripping her hand tightly and realized it was Percy.

"Why are you two covered in tar?" Andy wondered aloud and the couple laughed.

"Yeah, I should shower this stuff off, huh?" Annabeth said, looking at how black her clothes had become. "I'll see you two at dinner." And with that, she slipped out of the room.

"Second time in one year I find you worrying at my deathbed." Andy joked whilst Percy looked grim.

"You were out all day after that battle." He explained their escape. "We all went out for supplies, except well-"

"Jason." Andy said, sitting up so fast she almost whacked Percy in the nose. Her head throbbed but she barely winced. "Is he-?"

"He's fine. He woke up about fifteen minutes ago." Percy told her and Andy let out a sigh of relief. "You really care about him that much?" Percy sounded almost regretful.

Andy heard the undertones in Percy's voice and wanted to giggle, but she smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek, saying, "He's family. But Percy, no one can replace you. Ever. It wouldn't be very Andromeda of me to go and replace her Perseus, now would it?" And with that, Percy laughed and stood up.

"I better shower before dinner." He said and headed to the door.

"Oh, and Perce?" Andy called out and Percy looked back to his sister. "I'm glad you're back."

Percy grinned at her and nodded, then disappeared into the hall. She saw a small square of ambrosia at her nightstand and ate it, hoping it would solve her migraine problem, which it did.

She headed down to the dining room a half hour later, sitting beside Percy with Annabeth at the head of the table. Everyone traded stories about their mini-quests, involving tar monsters and Narcissus, and while they were good stories, Andy stared at the empty space at the end of the table that left enough space for another person. Nico.

Then the food appeared and both Percy and Andy had blue food, confusing everyone, but they didn't say anything about it. It was a Jackson inside joke anyway.

When Jason reasoned that the battle hadn't been Piper or Leo's fault, Andy snapped her head over to Leo in alarm. What exactly had happened anyway? Apparently, things were so bad that they were running from the Romans now.

"We have six days to save Nico before he dies and Rome is destroyed."

A fork clattered to the table and Andy trembled. So it was true. Nico was in trouble. "What?" she asked, quietly, sternly, looking at Hazel.

Percy whispered that Nico would be fine in her ear but that only petrified her more.

"We have less than a week to save him? Oh my gods." She panicked and Leo looked at her stupidly to ask exactly who Nico was. Andy froze. She really hadn't ever mentioned Nico before? How come? "He's…he's my boyfriend. I've known him even longer than I have Percy."

"So you have a boyfriend too." Leo muttered.

"The best way to help him is through the quest." Annabeth told Andy who nodded meekly because the older girl was right, as always. They then all went line by line discussing the prophecy, and ended up in Kansas for the night, with Andy internally screaming about the deadline in which they needed to save Nico before Gaea killed him.

* * *

This may be the longest chapter yet.

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	22. Posession

After breakfast the next morning, it was discussed that some of the campers were going to see Bacchus, and Percy automatically looked to Andy and said, "You're on better terms with him than I am. You're friends with Pollux after all. You're coming with."

So Andy joked that she would look after Percy for Annabeth while the latter helped Leo out on the ship, and Andy headed out with Jason, Piper, and her brother to walk eight miles. She thought about what Leo had told her the previous night, just after dinner, as they'd walked around the ship. Things weren't too awkward anymore between them, so they talked.

Leo explained how the battle was his fault, that some spirit had overtaken him and caused him to fire on New Rome. He blamed himself even if no one else did, and to cheer him up Andy offered to help with ship repairs.

"But you know nothing about mechanics." Leo blinked.

"Yeah but…I could be your errand-girl, and run back and forth to get things for you."

Leo laughed and then turned to gaze at her as the sun set. "Are you okay? That fire…"

"I'm fine, thanks." Andy gazed at Leo, thinking about how close he'd been to her after they'd escaped and went pink in the face. "You saved my life."

"You would've saved yourself somehow, you're the water princess." Leo shrugged it off and Andy studied him for a moment before hugging him to her.

"Don't tell Percy what happened back there, or anyone else for that matter. They shouldn't worry more than they already do about me. Especially Percy…" Andy seemed to think about some past event and Leo watched her, thinking about how both Hazel and Andy had boyfriends.

"What about Nico?" Leo asked, and Andy jumped in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Nico, your boyfriend, Hazel's brother…"

"Nico, well…" Andy couldn't imagine Nico being anyone's brother besides Bianca, but she let it go. "He's not around much, so he doesn't really tell me much. I'm the worrywart really."

Leo furrowed his brow. "What do you mean that he's not around much?"

"He doesn't really stay at camp much. I only saw him for months in a 2 minute chat through an Iris-message every night. I went months without seeing him after we met Percy all those years ago. In those talks, these past few months, we never talked really, just updates on the Percy search." Andy admitted and looked down the deck to see Frank holding Hazel's hand, watching the sunset, and the other two couples were somewhere below decks.

Leo didn't know what to say. "Do you miss him?" he asked finally.

Andy snapped her head up and looked at Nico's ring on her finger. "Of course I do. He's Nico. I always miss him." She sighed though. "But now…Gaea has him…and…" she trailed off, probably unable to get the words out.

"We got Percy back, we can get Nico back." Leo said looking at that ring Andy wore with a sort of envy. Both girls, Hazel and Andy, were already taken. It hurt even more for the latter of the two, because he hadn't known. She never spoke of Nico, and he sort of wondered why.

Back in the present, everyone agreed it was too dangerous to go on foot, and Percy and Jason called for their horses, Blackjack and Tempest. Piper clambered onto Tempest with Jason while Andy hoisted herself up behind Percy on Blackjack.

"Hey the Dynamic Duo! Andy! Been a while since I've seen you two together. Andy, do have any doughnuts for me?"

Andy laughed at Blackjack's question. "Not today." She informed him.

Just as Blackjack claimed the wine dude wasn't around, Bacchus showed up. And as usual, Percy edged him on, and Andy had to smack her brother to snap him out of it. Bacchus ended up being no help, and suddenly a familiar voice crept through the grass.

"Show yourself Gaea!" Jason yelled, brandishing his sword. The voice spoke and Andy realized what was about to happen just as both Jason and Percy's eyes turned gold.

"Percy." Andy whispered, unable to watch his eyes, exactly like hers, turn into a foreign coloring. She shook him, trying to snap him out of it, but it didn't work.

"Andy…" Blackjack warned.

Andy got the message. She jumped off of the horse and rolled onto the pavement, just as the two boys on their horses faced each other, ready to brawl. One of the boys would die. That was what Gaea wanted.

"NO!" Piper and Andy shrieked from the sidelines as the two charged each other.

"Blackjack, can you steer Percy off-course?" she screamed to him.

"I'll try." Blackjack answered in her head.

Gaea wanted Piper to decide who would survive. "Piper, don't you dare! If my brother-" Andy caught herself and turned her focus back to Percy. "Percy!" she called. "Listen to me! It's Andy! Stop this! Jason's your friend!" she didn't have the power of charmspeak but she swore she saw a moment's hesitation before he went back to attacking.

"This isn't Gaea…" Piper muttered just as Percy raised Riptide above Jason's chest.

Eidolons. That had to be what was controlling the boys. Piper did her magic, and the eidolon spoke, saying they'd use these bodies to live again. Andy almost snorted.

"Not in my brother." She snarled, summoning water from nowhere, and raising it above the eidolons. "Now get out."

Blackjack came up behind Percy then, knocking him out with his hoof and Andy ran to her brother, just to check that Blackjack hadn't hit him too hard.

"Oh Perce." Andy sighed. Together, Piper and Andy got the boys on Blackjack and after Piper climbed on, she offered her hand to Andy.

"No, there's no reason to. Barely any room. I'll take my own ride thanks." Andy whistled, and a few minutes later, Coral was flying towards them.

"Do you guys just all have your own personal horses?" Piper asked incredulously.

Andy shrugged. "We better get back, c'mon."

Back at the ship, once Jason and Piper and Blackjack were being tended to, Annabeth ran over in a panic.

"Oh boy." Andy muttered under her breath.

"What hit him?" Annabeth demanded, looking at the size of the welt on Percy's head. "Andy?" she looked to her for an answer.

"Blackjack," Piper and Andy answered simply.

Heading to the mess hall, after explanations and both boys were awake, future plans were discussed. Andy barely paid attention to it. She wasn't one of the seven, she was only there to get Nico. Only when Annabeth's panicked voice rang out did Andy snap her head up from her plate. "Percy?" Andy asked immediately.

"I had a dream where Polybotes said he wanted to take me prisoner. That he'd kill me at the right time and that my blood would water the stones of Olympus. And that it would wake Gaea."

"Then you need to focus on not being captured." Andy answered.

"Yeah…god idea…We better get to bed now-" Annabeth began.

"They're still here. The eidolons." Piper interrupted. "Eidolons, raise your hands." Piper charmspoke.

Jason, Leo, and Percy all raised their hands, eyes glassy and gold.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave my brother alone?" Andy said, standing up, her hands on the table. Luckily, Piper took care of it by making the spirits leave the ship, and the boys collapsed. After making sure the boys were okay, Andy stepped away from the table and said, "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. I've seen enough possession for one day." She glowered at Percy as if to say, "I can't believe you're always the target, watch yourself idiot." And then she disappeared down the hall.

First thing in the morning, she heard Percy and Annabeth were missing, but she figured the pair had gone somewhere for privacy and didn't bother joining the search. And at breakfast, she was proved right. "As if I should expect any different." Andy had laughed when she learned that the couple had fallen asleep in the stables overnight.

Percy looked to Andy with a sad expression, which Andy understood when he began to explain his dream from the previous night. When he mentioned Nico…his eyes flickered in his sister's direction. Hazel told everyone that the seeds Percy had mentioned seeing with Nico were a last resort food, pomegranate seeds, that only children of Hades or Pluto could eat. It put them into a death-like trance in order to save their lives if they had little to no oxygen or food or water…

"If he's really imprisoned-"

"The giants are luring us. They'll assume we'll try to rescue him." Annabeth said plainly and Andy choked back a sob in silence.

"He went between both camps." Jason said, narrowing his eyes. "I remember him from even before I left Camp Jupiter. I don't know if we can trust him, even if we do need him for the prophecy."

Leo agreed with Jason and suddenly there was a clatter of silverware falling to the table as Andy stood, trembling with rage.

"I can't believe you! All of you!" she snapped her head to Annabeth. "Annabeth, we know Nico. And if it were Percy in that vision, even if it was a trap, you'd go anyway, wouldn't you?" she looked to Jason and Leo angrily. "If none of you want to find him, I'll save him myself!"

"Andy, you're a Poseidon kid, it'd be too dangerous to go in alone-" Frank started but Andy turned on him and thundered, "I'm sure people don't trust Hazel because of her parentage and second-life thing. But would that ever stop you from protecting her? Defending her?"

Frank sank down into his seat silently.

"I'm going to find him, whether any of you help me or not. Because that boy in that jar needs me. There's no way he's dying in there. Not now…he can't." She wiped at her eyes to find tears on her fingers. Jason kept going though in his commentary, leading Hazel to storm out in anger. Andy heard the sound of the tide crashing in on the shore in her ears then and Percy knew her well enough to stand up and call out to his sister.

"Andromeda." He moved to comfort her but she moved away from him.

"That's it…Do you guys realize what's happening? Gaea's playing us, Hazel and I. We're Big Three kids. She's probably after us just as much as she is Percy or Jason. And she's trying to tear me between all of you…and Nico…or…" she trailed off, looking at Percy. A stricken look overcame her face and she ran off. She didn't stop running until she got to the edge of the deck and she rammed into the railing, able to overlook the sea. She sobbed then. Gaea kept mentioning in her dreams each night, not that she'd ever tell, that she would eventually join Gaea somehow. That it was her destiny to do so.

She hoped Percy hadn't followed her. She couldn't tell him this time what she was going through. What if Gaea killed Nico for exposing her plans with Andy to the others? Could Gaea really make her choose between Nico and Percy?

"You really care about him, huh?" Piper said, surprising Andy from behind.

"Of course." Andy whispered dryly, still looking out over the ocean.

Piper joined Andy and said, "It's just…when I see you and Leo-"

"I don't have feelings for Leo." Andy barked, probably too quickly to be completely true.

"You never once mentioned Nico around us though. And over the past several months, Leo and you…it just seemed like…well…" Piper trailed off and Andy wondered if Piper was onto something. It had taken forever for her to even realize she liked Nico. And why hadn't she told Piper or Leo about Nico?

"Nico's my boyfriend." Andy said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was Piper.

Percy, Frank, and Hedge had taken off for Atlanta, and Piper offered a cup of hot cocoa to Andy to raise her spirits, so they headed back below deck, Andy grateful Piper hadn't tried to charmspeak her.

Jason, Leo, Piper, and Andy were eating lunch, mostly in silence due to the fact that Andy was angry at Jason, and because of her thinking about the seed Piper had planted in her brain about Leo, when they heard a heavy thump on deck.

The four of them clambered up the steps to see Frank and Annabeth and Hazel there, with Percy and Hedge lying on the deck. Andy turned away from Percy, thinking of Nico, and wondered if she really couldn't have both.

Leo raised the ship into the sky and they were on their way again as Percy explained his story of the drugged sea spirits and animals in that aquarium.

Then the next detour came, which was at Charleston. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel would be one group, and Jason, Leo, and Frank made up the other, leaving the Poseidon-Jackson kids on board. Percy headed into the water below, leaving Andy to guard the ship.

"Perfect. Just peachy. Are they afraid I'll turn on them because of my relationship with Nico?" Andy muttered aloud to herself, walking along the deck of the Argo II. About an hour passed before something exciting happened. The girls and Percy were back, and Percy began to move the ship with just his willpower. Piper ran to send Jason and Iris-message while Annabeth shouted orders.

Andy wondered what the problem was, and looked over the edge of the ship to spot Octavian and the other Romans below.

"Anything I can do?" Andy said, turning back to Annabeth.

"You-" Annabeth was cut off as Hedge fired a shot at the Romans, causing Frank, Jason, and Leo to fall by Fort Sumter. "You can help me find them."

* * *

**Are you Team Nico or Team Leo? Let me know in REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	23. Teamwork

"You get the map. I'll get everyone on board." Andy promised, and Annabeth nodded before they both ran off. Andy spotted Jason fighting Dakota and called out to him.

"Andy?" he asked in surprise.

"Get on the ship. I'll get Frank and Leo!"

"Are you sure?" he called out to her over the roar of the battle.

"Yes! Now go!" she pushed him towards the Argo II and doused Dakota in a wave of water to distract him.

"Sorry about what I said…about Nico. I know he means a lot to you…" Jason apologized and Andy nodded, but waved him off. "Go!" she urged, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

She retrieved Piper who had gone to fight, and then Leo. Piper found Frank, and those two went back to the ship together. Andy sprinted back to the Argo II with Leo and their hands sizzled. Leo could summon fire from his hands; he wasn't just invulnerable to fire. Andy had just witnessed it, she'd seen him do it. And now, with their hands intertwined, her water abilities seemed to extinguish any fire in his hands. Piper's words rang out in her head again from earlier when she thought how nice it was to hold a warm hand instead of a freezing one.

"Stop it." She told herself. "Leo's a friend. Plus, it seems like he likes Hazel anyway." They had just got on board when Leo left her to head to steering wheel and get them out of there. Andy was glad to get out of there, but she couldn't ignore the small part of her that hadn't wanted Leo to let go of her hand.

Two hours passed as everyone regrouped. Percy and Jason sat against the mast, exhausted. Looking at her brother, seeing his eyes bloodshot like that, made Andy question how she looked herself after running around like a lunatic in that battle. What if Octavian went for Camp Half-Blood next? He couldn't chase the Argo II across the Atlantic.

Suddenly, Percy and Jason doubled over, obviously feeling ill and drained of power, and everyone helped them to bed except Hazel and Leo.

"I'll be water central for the next few hours okay?" Andy told her brother with a smile before heading back upstairs so Annabeth could have Percy to herself. Andy found herself on deck, staring at Leo and Hazel, looking into each other's eyes and holding hands. They didn't even seem to realize that she was there, and she was almost tempted to run back to her brother but shook herself out of her stupor.

"I don't like Leo like that. I'm just worried about Frank's feelings is all." Andy muttered. That had to be it. Just then the ship shook violently, and it seemed like a giant shrimp was rising out of the water. Andy rubbed her eyes, thinking she was just sleep-deprived, but the shrimp was still there. Andy cursed under her breath as the others came flooding up the stairs. The giant monster slammed its tendrils down, one whacking Percy in the chest and sending him crashing down the stairs out of sight. Another tendril grabbed Piper.

Andy summoned water to push the shrimp off the ship, but it didn't do a thing. Leo threw some Greek fire down the monster's throat, and after that it was a blur. She must've blacked out for a second because next thing she knew, she saw Hazel, Frank, and Leo falling into the ocean and disappearing. She looked down the stairs to where Percy still hadn't reappeared from and shifted her gaze to Annabeth.

"Don't let Percy off this ship. He's too weak right now. I'll search the waters for them."

"What if-" Andy started but didn't need to finish. If the three in the water were gone, what if something similar got Andy? Percy would definitely go in then, he'd go to any lengths to retrieve his baby sister.

"I'll be fine." Andy promised, as if she'd just Annabeth's mind. "Just watch him okay?"

She then nosedived off the ship and began to search. Frank, who she barely knew, but had looked out for her brother on that quest; Hazel, Nico's sister…and Leo. She winced. Thinking of Nico and Leo at the same time hurt. She put her emotions to the side however and continued to look for the others. But by morning, she had scoured the whole sea floor in the area and went back to the Argo II before could Percy had a heart attack. She was greeted by Piper who told her about the Romans getting closer to Long Island and Andy took a sharp intake of breath.

The Stoll brothers, Pollux, and everyone else…they were about to be invaded. Great, another problem to add to the list.

"Andromeda Jackson!" she heard a voice boom and she flinched, not because of the tone, but because her whole name wasn't mentioned, which made it all the edgier. Percy then crushed his sister to him in a hug. "No one let me off the boat on your orders? Andy, do you realize-"

"Yes Percy, it's dangerous and stupid just like every other decision I make is." She rolled her eyes and a wind blew through before Percy had a chance to retort. Three pink bubbles came to the surface, and it was their three missing friends. And they brought brownies that were surprisingly delicious. While Percy wanted to hear everything possible about this aquatic camp, Andy and Jason practically stuffed their faces with the brownies, their only comments were on how good they tasted.

Things got serious however when the quest was brought up, and how much time they had left to complete it. They only had a day in Rome to find Nico.

Annabeth's quest was discussed, but Andy found her mind drifting. They'd lost over half a week already. She thought of Nico, and how it must've felt for him. Maybe he thought no one was coming for him. Maybe he'd given up hope.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Facing Hercules, Piper and Jason took care of. Manning the ship- that was Jason, Percy, and Leo. With Percy around, she had no use there. He was the better Poseidon kid after all. Just then, Andy was woken in the middle of the night as she felt a ship bang into the Argo II. Andy got out of bed and threw on some clothes, and began to race for the stairs, only to find them blocked by a dolphin army.

"Um…nice dolphin folk?" she tried, but as they came closer, her eyes widened in comprehension. "No, definitely not." She said and turned to sprint into Jason's room.

"Hey, we have an issue. Get up, now." She shook him, and pulled his pillow from below his head to smack his head with it when he kept sleeping. He sat up, groggily asking what was wrong when he saw the enemy in the doorway. He flipped his coin into his weapon immediately and Andy groaned. She had to use her gun again after all. She touched the ring, which shimmered, and it reformed as a pistol in her grip.

"I'll take the ugly side, you take the hideous?" Jason asked from beside her. Andy smirked.

"Worth a try." She shrugged, and they attacked. But they were soon overwhelmed. They knocked Jason out, and threatened to kill him if Andy didn't drop her weapon. Andy immediately let her gun clatter to the floor, knowing it'd show up on her necklace again soon enough, and she was led up the stairs to the deck were Percy and Annabeth were surrounded. Piper was gagged, along with being bound like Hazel. Frank was nowhere to be seen and then the dolphins bound Andy too, with Andy cursing as they did so, causing the guy in gold to look at her.

"Ah, hello sister." He looked her over. "Yes…you'll make a fine addition to my collection. A trophy pehaps? Circe didn't mention anything about you, and neither did our patron, so you're mine for the taking."

Disgusting. Andy grimaced at his smirk.

"Oh but I'll treat you much better than that ghost boy did. Let him go, he'll be dead in under forty-eight hours anyway. You'll never reach him in time. Plus, your heart is wavering from him anyway…isn't it?"

"Oh please." Andy scoffed, rolling her eyes, but on the inside, she turned to jelly. Percy took advantage of the distraction, but lost the little brawl, the gold guy barely breaking a sweat, even though he was the one snuck up upon.

Percy did save them though, with the help of "Mr. D." And as soon as the enemy was gone, Andy wobbled to her feet, Annabeth untying her wrists, and then Andy grabbed some nectar before running over to Leo who was groaning from the top of the rope pile. After everything was in order and a sacrifice to Mr. D had been made, everyone but Jason and Andy retired to bed.

"I haven't been on lookout yet." Andy reasoned when Jason told her to get some sleep. "Plus, us Big Three kids got to stick together." Jason smiled at her for that one.

"Can't sleep huh?"

"No." Andy confessed.

"I don't blame you. If it were Piper that had a day to live…" he trailed off. "Look, I realize Nico is shady to say the least, but if Hazel and you trust him that much, everyone on board should."

Andy didn't meet his eye, but thanked Jason for that.

"You belong on this quest Andy, even if you don't think you do." Jason informed her, looking out on the horizon, wind blowing through his blond hair. "If you didn't well…Gaea's spoken to you right?"

Andy almost jumped out of skin at that one. She hadn't told anyone right? "What'd she say to you?" Jason asked. And Andy was tempted to tell Jason to back off and leave her alone, but if she couldn't tell Jason, who could she tell? Percy? Never. She couldn't do that to him. Piper, who'd soothe her with charmspeak? Leo, who already confused her and made her nervous? Frank, who she barely knew? She couldn't tell her own brother, and she had never hidden anything from him before.

"Gaea's been talking to me every night in my dreams. But the thing she always says is something like…"Only one. Never both. Choose one, and lose the other." And it's Percy and Nico she wants me to pick between, she's made that very clear. She says it's my role in this war before I'm destined to join her. How can I let Nico die alone like that, and turn my back on the boy who I know better than I know myself? And how can I turn a blind eye and lead Percy into a trap, when he's saved me from everything, given me a home, and called me his sister? I can't choose, and I can't live without either of them."

Jason hugged Andy then. "You're a good person Andy. We all know that. You'd never betray your camp or friends or family, and we definitely won't let you."

"It's not fair." She whispered, and he agreed with her as the sun rose above the horizon. He tapped her on the shoulder and told her to look down, and together they marveled at the wonders of Rome beneath them.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	24. No

They all split up, agreeing to meet back at the ship at three that afternoon. Hazel took Frank and Leo to look for Nico. Andy would've gone, but three's a crowd, and the quest member count, so she let it go. She didn't bother going with Percy and Annabeth, because she'd just get in the way, but ended up being a third wheel to Jason and Piper instead.

Of course, that didn't last long as the couple went on a picnic. They had invited Andy along, but she turned down the offer, knowing that the pair was only inviting her with courtesy, not because they actually wanted her to tag along. She couldn't eat at a time like this anyway. She was so stressed out, she actually almost yelled at Coach Hedge to shut up with his stupid songs, but she grimaced instead. Andy could only pace the deck in anticipation, hearing Gaea in her ear, telling her Hazel's search party had led to a dead end, and although Gaea didn't specify, she could guess what Hazel had been tracking Nico by. His black Stygian sword. The thought of her three friends trapped by Gaea's ruse to get them there, and the fact that Nico was weaponless could have brought Andy to her knees, and not even the sight of birthday candles at Jason and Piper's picnic could pick her up again.

Then, the sight of Percy running in her direction, made her stand tall. She could go with him to find Nico. They'd find him. Nico still had time.

Jason and Piper came back on board with Percy and after her brother had filled Andy and the others in on what had just happened on his end of things with Annabeth, Piper looked into her dagger. Camp was about to be invaded.

"They're already on our home turf." Andy narrowed her eyes at the sight of Central Park in the dagger, and then the image changed to what was the Forum, according to Percy, which happened to be not too far off from the Argo II.

"We can't go there." Piper said, putting Katropris away.

"We don't have time, Nico's dying." Percy reminded her and Andy looked at Piper sternly.

"Even if you don't go, I still am."

Piper retrieved her weapon again and the four of them watched, seeing Nico in the reflection, no seeds left, and not moving.

"We're too late." Jason breathed.

"No, I can't believe that. We just have to hurry." Percy said, saying what Andy couldn't in her shock. The image seared itself into her brain. _Oh Nico._

Together, the four demigods headed to the Forum, Piper leaving her dagger behind. Jason opened the entrance to the passage easily with his sword, and just as Jason offered to go first, Piper told him not to and admitted that she'd seen the boys drowning in her dagger, evidently confusing Percy, because he couldn't drown.

"Was I in the vision?" Andy questioned.

"Well no, but maybe you were already-"

"Great, then I'll go first." She said and led the way down the stairs. They got to bottom and Andy almost tripped as she fell from the last step about five feet to the bottom. Weird. This place…it was a shrine, a temple for nymphs, and Andy knew this place was clearly meant to hold water, so why did it look so dry and hostile? Her question was answered the second she heard a hiss. Nine nymphs greeted them, and suddenly the way from which they'd entered was gone, leaving nothing but a solid wall. Trapped. With angry, vengeful nymphs. Exactly how she wanted to die, perfect. On top of that, these nymphs were working with Nico's captors, which was just the cherry on top of this amazing sundae of disaster.

But what Andy got out of it was that the giant's lair was so close to here, and Nico was so close. She had to get to him, and manage to not die in the process of escaping this place. The basin they were in began to fill with black water at an intense speed.

"I'll check for a drain!" Andy exclaimed and dove under the murk. She came back up moments later gasping for air. Percy dove too, but to no avail. The water wasn't normal, and it continued to rise, as Andy felt her powers slipping away from her, as if she was being drained of them.

She heard Gaea speak to her again, saying, "If you can sacrifice your brother here, I will lead you alone to the son of Hades."

Andy blocked the voice out. Jason tried his lightning, but only rain fell, burning their skin like acid. As the water reached their necks, determined not to let Gaea take her brother, Andy clung to Percy, afraid. Afraid of losing Piper, Jason, Percy, Nico, as well as her own life. Percy clutched her to him tightly, not even whispering words of comfort or kissing her forehead to soothe her like he used to do when she had nightmares. She was getting too old for that, but she got Percy's message either way. They were in this together, for better or worse.

Just then Piper's voice rang out as the water continued to submerge them. Water…something about water, she'd mentioned. She wanted fresh, clean water. Andy's head of dark hair disappeared beneath the murk and she swore she heard Percy scream for her but they had to focus. Clean water.

And then, she could breathe again as the water cleared. She propelled herself upwards to meet the others, where Jason was unconscious with Piper aiding to him.

"Andy!" Percy grinned as he let the water out from Jason's lungs. Next thing she knew, Jason and Piper were hugging and Percy was kissing Andy's tangled hair. He ruffled her hair then and hugged her to him, grinning. "I thought I might have lost you for a second." He said and those words meant everything to her. She stood up on her toes to throw her arms around his neck and close her eyes just to embrace the moment.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." She whispered, holding her tears back, smiling. The nymph from before reappeared, giving them two passages, one back the way they'd come, and one leading to the twin giants. It was obvious which way they went. Percy led the way through the drainage tunnel, with Andy right behind him, Piper and Jason after them, as they all crawled through the small space. Finally, coming out of the tunnel, Percy pointed to a giant bronze jar, with the giants nowhere in sight.

"That's too easy." Piper frowned and Percy agreed.

"I don't care. Nico's in there, and we're running out of time." Andy snapped and the four demigods began to make their way across the floor with all the obstacles in their path. Halfway to the jar, the giants finally made their appearance.

"I fear he's a bit past his expiration date." Ephialtes snickered about Nico and Andy's heart pounded. Were they too late?

Percy asked about Nico and Ephialtes replied, "We were going to let him finish dying in public but since he has no entertainment value…Spent his days sleeping. Can you believe that? Otis, tip over the jar." Ephialtes ordered. Andy's hardened glare at the giants softened into a look of pure panic and worry when she saw Nico spill out of the jar. He was paler than usual, and much too skinny. Was he already dead? Oh Gods, no. She had to get to him, _now_. But how could she do that with the giants in the way? Nico then shuddered from where he lay, and Andy could have sobbed from relief at that moment.

The giants laughed about all the demigods would die, saying Annabeth was doomed, and that Hazel, Frank, and Leo had been captured. Andy's heart raced. Annabeth was such a good friend of hers…and Leo…Gods, Leo. But the thought was immediately faded with every part of her being concerned for Nico. Leo liked Hazel anyway, he didn't like Andy that way. But Nico did. Nico was _her boyfriend_.

She waited for an opening, which came when the boys attacked the giants. The second the giants were out of the way, she began to sprint across the floor to Nico who was groaning in pain. She jumped over all obstacles in such an impressive way her gym teacher would have told her to join the track team. And when she got to Nico, she remembered the last time she'd seen Nico like this, after the Labyrinth battle. But this was so much worse. Nectar had helped him last time. Did she have any? Or any ambrosia? Piper joined Andy from the opposite side of Nico and looked down at Nico whose head was in Andy's lap as she whispered sweet nothings to him, trying to get him to wake up.

"An…dy?" Nico croaked.

"Shh, I'm here. You're safe now." Andy told him, tears of relief blurring her vision.

Piper studied Andy. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Andy just ran her fingers through Nico's black hair, smiling to herself, just glad he was alive.

"You're in love with him." Piper realized, but she wasn't sure if Andy heard her. "I'm sorry I ever doubted it."

Andy looked to Piper. "Nico and Percy are pretty much my whole world. I love them more than anyone else."

Above them, sandbags began to pour down, onto them, and the two girls began to pull Nico out of harm's way when one of the bags fell, hitting Piper on the shoulder. Jason immediately came to her aid, and still having to help Percy with the giants, Andy promised her cousin she'd look after Piper. The air shook, and then they were in the Colosseum, Nico and Piper on either side of Andy, with Bacchus in the stands. Piper was tended to by a nurse, and Nico leaned on Andy tiredly, but she didn't mind. She watched Percy and Jason on the ground, fighting the giants with everything they had. The battle ended pretty fast, and after Bacchus stepped in, Nico, with Andy's help, and Piper clambered down from the emperor's booth to meet everyone. And suddenly Hedge was there with the others.

Leo recounted how they'd escaped, and then everyone raced to the Argo II to save Annabeth.

Leo had the ship right outside of the Colosseum, which Andy appreciated because that way Nico wouldn't have too far to go. Once on board, Jason tended to Piper as Hazel fed ambrosia to Nico. When he spoke, Nico's voice was so quiet, Andy had to put her ear by his mouth to catch his words.

Andy stood by the Underworld kids and looked to Hazel. "I'll give you some time alone. I know I'd want it with Percy, if Gods forbid, this happened to him."

"Andy, wait. You better stay with us. You've known Nico longer than any living person right?"

Andy's throat closed. Living was key word. So of course, it couldn't be Bianca. She sank down to the deck on the other side of Nico, who reached for her hand shakily. Andy put her hand in his and squeezed his hand gently in comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised. Nico looked like a newly freed prisoner of war. Which Andy supposed he was. Could it really have been just two weeks ago they'd been kissing and talking at Camp Jupiter?

Nico wanted to talk to everyone, so Hazel got their attention as she and Andy helped the boy stand up.

"Thank you." Nico said to the group. "I'd given up hope." He admitted. Andy wanted to hug him. She felt so guilty. Had he really given up on her?

Percy asked why Nico had kept the two camps a secret, with Nico's response being about what Hades had done before he broke off in a fit of coughing.

Nico. Andy wanted to sob. He'd run straight into Gaea's forces in the Underworld. He couldn't speak about his experience, it was too much for him. Andy felt like murdering Gaea herself. Watching her own boyfriend, the shy boy who had loved Mythomagic, with post-traumatic stress disorder…that killed her. The reason he was so broken? Tartarus.

"They pulled me down into the pit, Percy. The things I saw down there…" Nico's voice broke and Andy wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Nico leaned on his sword like it was a cane. If Andy could switch places with him, spare him from the pain he faced, she'd do so in a heartbeat. Nico barely survived Tartarus; he almost went insane even. Looking into Nico's eyes though, it was like broken glass, and Andy knew something had snapped inside him, maybe permanently.

Putting aside the Doors of Death talk, everyone focused on saving Annabeth, who they found sobbing with a bubble wrap cast on her ankle. After trading stories the ground began to shake. Leo and Frank grabbed the Statue, while everyone headed for the ship. Just from above, Hazel shouted, "Her ankle! Cut it! Cut it!"

Cut Annabeth's ankle? Andy turned back confused, and saw Annabeth and Percy sliding towards the chasm.

"You choose the son of Hades then? Very well. Watch Percy Jackson perish!" Gaea whispered evilly in her ear and Andy screamed for her brother. This could not be happening. She could not lose Percy again.

Andy watched them slip from the ground in horror, and saw Percy holding on, fifteen feet below, with Annabeth below him. Tears slipped down Andy's cheeks as she thrust out her hand. What would she tell their mom now? She had Percy back for a week. He was too far out of her reach however.

"Percy," she sobbed. "Please. I can't lose you again."

Nico was beside Andy then, thrusting his hand out as well, but it was no good. Even if Andy held Nico by his ankles to lower him down to reach Percy, it wouldn't work.

"The other side Nico! We'll see you there! Understand?" Percy shouted to Nico, his face white with effort.

"NO!" Andy screeched, a wracking sob escaping from her Percy looked at her then back to Nico.

"Look after her for me, okay? I'm counting on you to protect her. And get to those doors. Promise me you'll do this." Percy said, his hand slipping.

"Percy no. Perseus Jackson, you idiot, you can't." Andy muttered, but knew she'd go down with Nico if it were them in Percy and Annabeth's place.

"I…I will." Nico said, answering Percy, and a chill blew through the air. Help. They needed help. Hazel finally got over to them but they needed others. Where was Leo? Or Piper?

"Frank?" Hazel yelled.

"Jason!" Andy screamed for her cousin. Then, she watched helplessly as her brother, the boy who'd saved her every time, fell into Tartarus, with her unable to do a thing.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	25. Bad Thoughts

Andy was in shock. Paralyzed. She'd seen Nico, a son of _Hades_, barely survive down there. How would Annabeth? How would Percy? She really couldn't have both Nico and Percy at the same time. Always one or the other. Her brother was in Tartarus, all for this stupid statue.

"I hope you're happy Athena," Andy muttered, "Your stupidity brought them to Tartarus." She knew it was a horrible decision to call Athena to stupid, she'd probably end up cursed, but she didn't really care at this point. She felt cursed enough as it was.

"It's my fault." Leo said and Andy didn't even look up, just dazed, staring straight ahead of her at nothing. Her green eyes reminded everyone of Percy, but they were so dark with grief, it was like the pair didn't share the same eyes at all.

"They're not dead. If they were, I could feel it." Nico told everyone. Suddenly, when Jason pounded his fist against the rail, Andy was there, clutching him in the same fashion that she had when they'd first met.

"You could have saved them! Where were you?" Andy yelled. It was silent until Nico put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Andy, we'll meet them at the Doors of Death. You'll see them both again."

Andy listened to Nico, backing off of Jason, and then gasping for breath, she wrapped her arms around Nico, burying her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. And for a minute, the sounds of her muffled cries were the only sounds from anyone.

Nico was on lookout duty, keeping to himself, way up high like that, alone. Andy tried to keep him company, but it was evident he didn't want a distraction. Then, the attacks began, with the alarm bells ringing.

Everyone flew into action, and Andy wished she had navigational powers like Percy did to help them at sea. "What can I do to help?" she yelled to Leo.

"Be the daughter of Poseidon!" he yelled back, heading to the steering wheel. She did just that, and soon boulders were being tossed at the ship. A boulder sailed over Andy's head, crashing into the foremast, causing the sails and Nico to crash to the deck.

"Nico!" Andy rushed to him, helping him up, and soon after, they were out of the monster's range.

"Andy, are you okay?" Nico looked at her sternly.

"Of course I am." Andy answered, puzzled. And then she remembered the promise to Percy Nico had made. Andy forced a smile at the thought of her brother, and touched the pendant he'd given her on her necklace.

Hazel took off on Arion, returning later with news of meeting Hecate. Andy had a feeling that Hazel hadn't told them everything, and when Nico pushed her for more information, Hazel clammed up. Andy shut her eyes. What if Percy and Annabeth…No. They had to be okay.

"You should get some sleep." Nico advised and Andy shook her head.

"I have to help out on deck-"

"Which you can do in the morning." He interrupted, causing Andy to glare at him. "Go ahead, get mad. But I've known you longer than anyone else and you'll just fall asleep on deck and find yourself in your cabin the end."

"You've been back like, a day, and you're already lecturing me," she joked and pecked him on the lips before agreeing begrudgingly. "I'll go. But you can have my cabin. I'll sleep in another cabin. Two have been recently vacated after all." She tried to make the situation sound light, but it didn't work, and she left on that note. She was going to sleep in Annabeth's room, just as she had slept in Pollux's cabin at camp when Percy had gone missing. But when she realized how precise and exact Annabeth's room was, she decided it'd be better not to mess anything up, and went to Percy's room. She sighed. "Dad," she said aloud, looking up at the ceiling, "Whether you're Poseidon or Neptune right now, you're still my dad. But more importantly, you're Percy's dad. And he needs to make it out of Tartarus alive. Please keep him safe. That's all I ask." She realized her cheeks were wet with tears as a sob escaped from her mouth, and she grimaced. "Percy has always been the prodigy. He needs to be here, not me…" she bit her lip, letting darkness close in on her. A voice seemed to be whispering these words to her and with a small gasp, she realized it was Gaea. "You can't win Gaea," She thought.

"But soon, you will come to my side willingly. The futures of your friends, their fate, are doomed. I could show you…" Images flashed past Andy's eyes of a lifeless Nico at Camp Half-Blood with Octavian cackling over him, Leo falling endlessly with his eyes closed, Jason and Hazel being through off a cliff, Frank and Piper surrounded by the undead, and Percy and Annabeth lifeless in front of the Doors of Death.

"Get out of my head!" Andy screamed, tears pouring down her face. The room seemed to close in on her and she ran into the hallway, wiping at her tears. She looked back, and anxiety bubbled up inside her.

"You will be abandoned. The feeling of loneliness never truly went away Andromeda, did it? Always second to her dear Perseus. Everyone chooses him, and you are always cast in the shadows of his spotlight. All you ever had was Nico, but how can you be so sure he won't leave? He always does. He lost faith in that jar. He lost faith in you. If he didn't ever leave, well, you wouldn't have spent more time apart than together. You wouldn't give second glances to that Hephaestus boy."

"Shut up." Andy muttered, and tripped over the end of that dumb statue.

"Andy?" she heard and immediately, she tried to cease her hyperventilation. Leo trudged over to her and squatted down to look her in the eye.

"Too bad you're something he can't fix. You can't fix something that's always been broken." Gaea whispered, fading away.

"Sorry." Andy rasped to Leo and lowered her head, shutting her eyes. She could feel Leo's gaze on her.

"Do you want me to get Nico?" Leo asked, beginning to stand, knowing at the moment, Nico was the only person who seemed to get through to Andy. The girl who obviously missed and needed her big brother suddenly grabbed at his wrist.

"Don't. Please." Was all she said. Leo sat beside her then, and unsure of what else to do, he opened his arms to her, and she went, leaning against him trying to ignore how warm his embrace felt compared to Nico's.

The next morning was filled with sadness too. The images of Camp Half-Blood on the wall in the dining room were just as painful as staring at the empty seats around the table. She shivered and felt someone draping something over her. Andy looked up to see Nico putting his aviator jacket around her shoulders before sitting down. She smiled at him gratefully, trying to ignore how empty Nico's eyes looked. He had gone through Tartarus, and it had changed him.

Andy didn't hear a word of the meeting, only replaying all that Gaea had said last night in her mind. When she'd finally gotten to sleep, Gaea was there, telling her there was a way to get her mom back so she wouldn't be lonely anymore. Just then, the ship lurched and Hazel yelling for Nico woke Andy from her reverie. Andy pulled her arms through the jacket and headed to Nico, who groaned from the floor.

Hazel, go. I'll watch him." Andy promised. Hazel didn't need to be told twice. Just by looking into those green eyes gone dull, she knew Andy would never let anything happen to Nico. Andy returned the jacket to Nico then with a weak smile, glad he wasn't hurt.

Andy missed the battle, with Leo and Jason returning to tell the story of how they'd retrieved their stolen goods. But Andy didn't care much for the story. But she did care for her friends, especially Nico. So when he, Hazel, and Frank offered to go track down the owner of some book Jason and Leo had obtained, Andy jumped at the chance to go. She couldn't speak Italian, but it was Venice, the town of water canals, so she could be useful there. At least, that's what she told herself. "It'll be like a double date." She had joked.

The monster cows killed any chance of romance. Lemures were around apparently as well, and Nico explained that his mom used to tell him and Bianca stories about ghosts in Venice. Frank asked about Nico's mom, and Nico told them how his mom and Hades had met in the 1930's in Venice, and how she had fled Europe with her children when World War II approached. Andy then took Nico's hand in hers firmly.

"Must have been hard on your mom. I guess we'll do anything for the ones we love." Frank said.

"Yeah. I guess we will." Nico sounded bitterly, pulling his hand from Andy's grip. That stung. But she didn't know what Nico was thinking, or even half of what he was going through, so she let it go. Was it Bianca? She knew it hurt her that Percy would sooner choose death over his own sibling, just as Bianca had done.

Then, they realized the cow monsters were staring at them. "Run!" Andy yelled, and the Underworld kids sprinted for the side street. Andy summoned water to fight, but it only seemed to make the cows angry. She whipped around only to get blasted in the face by green gas. She tried to make it over to where Nico and Hazel were, but her eyelids felt heavy, and she swayed, before toppling over, unconscious. Last thing she heard was Nico calling out frantically for her.

When she came to, she was in a greenhouse sort of place, with Nico looking just as out of it as she felt. "Andy." He said, actually smiling, and hugged her.

"Let's get out of here." Hazel said, after they'd gotten what they'd needed, apparently barley to survive in the House of Hades, and Andy agreed with Hazel.

More terror awaited the next day when a giant turtle attacked. A giant turtle. Andy tried to control it, but she didn't have the power, the strength, the practice to do so, and only when they got into a strait did the turtle cease its attack. Just then an arrow whizzed by Piper's head, with a note attached, saying they were about to be robbed.

Jason wished aloud that he wished Percy was there to retrieve his sword for him, since Jason had lost it. Andy's mood fell at that. She was about to volunteer to find it when Hazel did her thing and pulled the golden sword to her, and she handed it to Jason. Together, that pair headed up the cliff to greet the robber.

Andy gasped then, seeing an image different from the scene in front of her. It was Percy, bleeding from all sides, being cursed, looking like he was on the verge of death. "Give up now. He's done for." Gaea whispered in her ear, and the image faded, leaving her on the Argo II once more, just in time to see Jason fall off the cliff.

"Jason!" Piper wailed. Leo sounded the alarms and Andy pitched forward, and leapt off the ship into the water below. She didn't even go underwater, she just used her power to propel her forward across the surface of the water. Just as it seemed like she'd catch Jason, the turtle reappeared, swallowing him whole. Andy watched it sink beneath the waves, stunned for a moment. Then, with one swift movement, she plunged beneath the water to retrieve her cousin.

She saw the turtle down below shudder suddenly and spit something out. "Jason." Andy said through the water, and swam to him. Immediately, she put an air bubble around him and pulled him to the surface. His eyes then shot open and he whispered for Piper. Her charmspeak must've woken him.

"Andy." Jason blinked.

"You should probably fly back up the cliff and kick some butt," she told him and he nodded in agreement before shooting up into the sky, leaving Andy to swim back to ship.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	26. All In

Jason and Nico decided to visit Dalmatia to see some ghosts. Piper wasn't invited along for this strange quest, and neither was Andy for that matter, but she snuck off after the boys anyway, thinking the Big Three kids together could be an advantage. When Jason took Nico along on a little flying spree though, that was a pain. It wasn't Venice where she could hop on the canal and just go around until she found them. No, she had to fight her way through the crowds here, asking for directions, hoping people understood English.

"I can't imagine how weird that must be, coming from another time." She heard Jason say when she finally caught up, and she immediately quieted her footsteps to spy.

"No, you can't." Nico said, hurt. The years Nico has lost at the Lotus Hotel, all for a prophecy that ended up being about Percy…Andy wanted to reach out to Nico, but she held herself back. The boys headed underground, and Andy hurried after them, making sure to stay out of their line of sight. She followed them until a god showed up, and his words plunged a knife straight into Andy's heart.

"The one you love most…plunged into Tartarus, and still you will not allow the truth?"

Nico's most beloved person…wasn't her? She was so fixated on that, she barely noticed the boys had evaporated into thin air until that god, Favonius, appeared in front of her. "You've got it bad." He shook his head, with Andy shocked into silence. "You can turn back now, or I can transport you to where the boys went. But you won't like the outcome of what you'll find. You obviously can't handle what you've already heard. And some things are better left unknown."

"Did you do something to them? You don't know what I can't handle. Knowledge is power anyway. Take me to them. If you've done something to hurt them-"

"Don't pull your gun, I'll transport you. But don't say I didn't' warn you."

Andy felt like throwing up afterwards, being the wind was not a pleasant experience.

"Nico!" she heard Jason cry out and she immediately peeked around the corner when Favonius had dropped her off, to see Nico, his face tight with pain. The voice toying with the boys was Cupid, and Nico told Cupid that it was him Cupid wanted and to leave Jason out of it.

"Poor Nico di Angelo…" Cupid seemed to laugh at him.

"I've been to Tartarus and back. You don't scare me." Nico called out.

"I scare you very much. Be honest." Cupid told Nico.

"What does this guy want from you?" Jason asked the son of Hades.

"Tell him. Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the reason you ran from Camp Half-Blood and why you are always alone."

Nico screamed then and Andy scrambled forward, before remembering she was eavesdropping, and she hid again.

"Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?" Cupid teased. Darkness rolled off in waves from Nico, and scared for him, Andy began to inch a tad bit closer when the darkness hit her and she collapsed. She saw images of herself and Nico, him teaching her Mythomagic, seeing for the first time how obvious her crush on him was from the very start, and how oblivious Nico had been. Then the image shifted to the night when everything changed a few months later, on that cliff, Percy shielding the di Angelos and Andy from Dr. Thorn. Then, Andy saw Percy promising Nico to keep Bianca safe if he watched out for Andy in return. Nico's feelings overwhelmed Andy. He had seen Percy as a true hero. T was Mythomagic brought to life. Suddenly, Percy was telling Nico that Bianca was dead, and Nico had unleashed his power, but still refused to hurt Percy, and he ran. Scenes in the Labyrinth, all the way to Percy falling into Tartarus flashed through her eyes, all from Nico's perspective.

And it dawned on her by how she was seen in these visions, that Nico didn't feel the same way about her that she did for him. He'd tried, but she'd always be that friend, and she'd especially always be Percy Jackson's little sister.

"I left Camp Half-Blood because of love." Nico whispered, and Andy's knees buckled as she stood. Favonius had been right. Some things were better left not known.

"And so you run away again. From your friends, from yourself." Cupid chided.

"I don't have friends! I left Camp because I don't belong! I never will!"

"Leave him alone, Cupid." Jason muttered.

"I wasn't in love with Annabeth." Nico's voice was broken glass. Jason caught on faster than Andy did.

"You were jealous of her. But what about Andy?" Jason asked.

Nico sighed and Andy stood in the corner, hidden from sight, not sure if she could listen to anymore. "I hated myself. I hated Percy Jackson. She looks so much like him…she looked up to him with wide eyes, because he was her savior. He still is. She'd do anything for her brother. She liked me, and I tried…I just couldn't return her feelings. I wish I could, I've tried so many times to, but I can't. I run away because I'm scared. And because Andy deserves some happiness, I can't take that away. If I stuck around for too long, she'd catch on. I can only pretend for so long. If she knew…" he swallowed and Andy felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. "I promised Percy I'd protect her, and that's what I'm doing. I had a crush on Percy. That's the big secret."

That was the final nail in the coffin. Tears streamed silently down Andy's face as Cupid said, "I wouldn't say love always makes you happy. Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad."

Nico and Jason shadow-traveled out of there, leaving Andy there alone to weep, coming out from her hiding place.

"Love hurts, I know." Cupid sounded from behind her and Andy immediately went on her guard. She tried to retort, but no words came out, and her gun clattered noisily to the marble floor.

"Sometimes it's better being ignorant about love." Cupid told her gently and she tried to tell him to get away but it came out sounding like a croak.

"I want to go home." She finally managed and Cupid replied. "But which home? Camp Half-Blood? New York? Florida? That ship? No matter your path, you will lose your loved ones somehow, someway."

"I need to get back to ship. I'm not supposed to be here." She rasped, her heart, her mind, both numb from aching.

"Very well. 'll have Favonius transport you. But be prepare to lose the people you love most along your journey, Andromeda Prince-Jackson." He touched her forehead and she saw faces flash by- Pollux, Percy, Nico, Connor, Travis, Bianca, Luke, Sally, her biological mom, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, and Frank. People she cared about. People she'd lost, and people soon to lose.

Next thing she knew, she was in Percy's room on the Argo II. And Gaea was back.

"So you saw it. Just how far Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo have both fallen. Percy has been hit by every curse ever made against him, and he'll die very soon. Cupid showed you all you have to lose. I could take away the pain of losing so many. Even the losses of your most loved. Does it pain you to know Nico's heart never really belonged to you?"

"Shut up Gaea. What will it take for you to get out of my head?" she asked quietly, afraid, regressing into the shy little girl she'd been before she'd met Percy.

"Andromeda, darling, but I can erase your pain. I can even bring back your mother when I rule. All you need to do is join me."

Andy knew Gaea was evil. Obviously. But she couldn't say she wasn't tempted. Andy didn't want to ache anymore. Her whole life had been a giant tragedy, one bad thing happening after another. She felt a tug somewhere in her mind, pulling her towards Gaea's offer.

"This is predestined, isn't it? Joining you? It's my fate. You've been telling me for months I'd pick your side…"

"But yet you tried to run. Stop, and accept it. I can make all the bad things disappear. Percy's death, Nico's betrayal…nothing will hurt you again. Join me, and I will make sure you are never left behind, never neglected, never ignored, ever again. You will never know the feeling of crushing, overwhelming loneliness that you have always felt. Join. Me."

A part of Andy screamed at her, telling it was a grave mistake, and that Percy would be fine, just like he always ended up being. But she'd always done the so-called right thing and was always burned it seemed. Gaea knew how to make her tic. And suddenly, the answer was clear.

"I'm in."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


End file.
